Donde Hay Vida, Hay Esperanza
by Tatsuo R
Summary: Cuando Zira ofreció a Kovu como su "pedazo de carne" a Simba, ¿qué pasaría si Simba lo hubiera tomado? No para lastimarlo, sino para protegerlo de la brutalidad de Zira y darle una vida libre en su reino. ¿Cómo habría afectado esto al curso de todo? Y más importante, ¿cómo responderían los propios Forasteros a este movimiento tan repentino? Esta historia pertenece a WTF123.
1. Prólogo

_**Nota del autor :**_ **Me gustaría poner esta historia una especial dedicación a tres autores en particular por su ayuda y apoyo en lograr que este fanfic comenzara. Me gustaría dar las gracias a** _ **Autobot00001**_ **y** _ **snheetah**_ **por ayudarme tan bien con las ideas y la planificación de esta hasta el final, y me gustaría dar las gracias a** _ **white pedal**_ **por ayudarme a escribir/iniciar con las primeras líneas aquí. Este fanfic no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de estos tres, y yo les agradezco muchísimo a cada uno su apoyo.**

 **No soy dueño de El Rey León o sus personajes. Pertenecen a Walt Disney Studios, y esto es estrictamente para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _"'¡Ven, ven! ¡Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza!' como mi padre solía decir, y 'Por tercera vez pago por todos!'"_

 _-Bilbo Bolsón, El Hobbit (1937)_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

De toda la vasta sabana africana eran las secas, desoladas y remotas Lejanías. El frío viento de la madrugada sopló contra el suelo, levantando el polvo donde iba. El sol todavía no había salido, y el cielo aún estaba oscuro con solo un débil atisbo de luz visto en el horizonte, más allá del termitero que se encontraba en el lugar.

Casi todo se encontraba muerto. Desde las plantas a la hierba seca en el seco suelo, hasta los animales que una vez vivieron allí, ahora solo quedaban de ellos unos esqueletos secos dispersados por el lugar. No había prácticamente nada que comer para cualquiera de las leonas forasteras que habitaban estas Lejanías. No había cebras, antílopes o hipopótamos con los que pudieran deleitarse, y había muy poca agua para beber del cauce del río seco. Sólo una vez en mucho tiempo pudieron, alguna vez, encontrar un animal perdido para matarlo y compartirlo con los demás. Y, más a menudo que no, se convertiría en algo desagradable extremadamente rápido. Cada día era una lucha infernal para la manada de catorce años que vivía aquí, incluyendo su propia reina.

Zira.

De pie contra la fría brisa de la mañana y en el suelo rocoso y polvoriento donde el polvo se movía, la reina de las Lejanías miró hacia el norte sin cesar, casi sin parpadear. Ella miró lo que había justo en el borde de su vista, gruñendo para sí misma ante la sola idea de ella- La Roca del Rey, cortada por las nubes y el sol naciente débil en el este. En tan sólo un kilómetro y medio de las propias fronteras de Zira, se encontraba uno de los reinos más prósperos, frondosos y pacíficos que estas regiones de África habían conocido nunca. Y hace mucho tiempo, la manada de catorce años, una vez vivió allí con su líder, Scar. Eran los únicos que nunca mostraron ninguna bondad mientras estaba vivo, Zira habían sido reina por un tiempo, y Scar los habían salvado esencialmente por inanición. Pero después de un largo y sangriento giro de los acontecimientos, Scar y muchas de sus hienas, habían sido asesinados después del regreso de Simba, el gobernante legítimo de las Tierras del Reino. Desde el punto de vista de Zira, el hogar sereno de su manada había sido completamente arrancado por debajo de sus patas por Simba, a quien vio como un tirano despiadado exiliándolos poco antes del nacimiento de la princesa de Kiara.

Zira cerró los ojos por un momento mientras pensaba en todo esto, sintiendo como si su sangre hirviera pensando en Simba. Ella gruñó más fuerte ahora

—La sangre de Scar está en sus patas... Está en sus patas y él lo sabe… **—** Se dijo a sí misma, sus pensamientos persistentes sobre su ex compañero. Ella miró sus patas **—** ,Simba nunca fue el legítimo rey. ¡Si no fuera por él, no tendríamos que estar en estas secas, estériles, repugnantes, patéticas, e infestadas de termitas, lejanías.

La mirada de Zira cayó sobre las tierras alrededor de ella mientras decía esto, viendo como el viento continuaba recogiendo arena y polvo de la tierra y los lanzaba a través del aire. No sentía absolutamente nada, incluso mientras soplaba contra su piel de color beige y más allá de sus grandes ojos de color ámbar con las leonas que compartían el color de la sangre. La reina suspiró de hambre, inclinando la cabeza un poco y recuperando el aliento de nuevo después de su pequeño griterío. Aunque ella no lo admitiría a sí misma, ella sabía que vivir en estas regiones comenzaba lentamente a llevarla a la locura.

A continuación, Zira volvió la cabeza, y su mirada se dirigió al gran y decadente termitero detrás de ella, donde toda su manada se vio obligada a residir. El lugar parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento, infestada de termitas, las paredes erosionando, y las grietas volviéndose cada día más amplias. Tomando una última mirada a la Roca del Rey en la distancia, Zira se burlaba y caminó por la tierra estéril a la entrada del montículo de termitas. Era tan oscuro dentro, ya que estaba en el exterior en ese momento. Cuando la reina pisó más allá de la entrada vio a su manada dormir bien sin descanso en las rocas y colgando en espacios planos, sus ojos se movían de un lugar a otro, tratando de encontrar a un determinado miembro de esa manada dentro de la oscuridad. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y decidió que era mejor confiar en su sentido del olfato. Ella olfateó el aire buscando un cierto olor, y por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mientras seguía a donde su nariz la llevó, y en menos de un minuto, se encontró con un pequeño espacio en un rincón, entre dos rocas y en una zona muy polvorienta.

En ella, Zira vio a su joven hijo, Kovu, profundamente dormido con la cabeza entre sus patas. Su respiración parecía tranquila en comparación con la de costumbre, su mechón de pelo negro se echó hacia atrás contra su oreja izquierda, y su pelaje marrón teñido parecía desaliñado y un tanto descuidado como normal. Zira se quedó allí y lo miró en la oscuridad durante un segundo.

Entonces, de repente, se inclinó hacia abajo Zira, levantó la pata y rápidamente la movió al otro lado de él, el envío de una amarga punzada de dolor en todo su lado derecho. De inmediato gritó cuando su madre le llamó la atención, los ojos abiertos y obligándose a reprimir un fuerte grito doloroso. Kovu gimió de dolor, tambaleándose en donde ahora se encontraba. Sus sueños nocturnos acababan de ser arrancados de él, al igual que por lo general estaban en mañanas como esta. El cachorro de mala gana miró a su madre, temblando.

—M… madre... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? **—** preguntó, sonando asustado.

—Levántate, Kovu. **—** Zira dijo con severidad e inmediata **—**.Es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento del día.

Kovu luchó para ponerse de pie en cuatro patas. Se dio cuenta de que fuera el sol aún no había salido incluso. Esto era nuevo hasta para él. Kovu siempre se había acostumbrado a tanto dolor y ser golpeado por su madre cada mañana como esta, pero nunca había hecho algo tan temprano.

—Pero ni siquiera ha salido el sol, madre. —Se quejaba de cansancio e inocentemente—. Por favor, sólo unos minutos más.

Zira gruñó—. _Te_ levantas ahora, ¡no importa si piensas que es temprano o no! —Ella gruñó a su hijo—. ¡Se necesita tanto tiempo como puedas para aprender a cazar y sobrevivir por tu cuenta!

Los ojos de Kovu temblaron, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer abiertos. Pero aún haciendo tanto esfuerzo, el joven cachorro simplemente no podía mantenerlos abiertos durante más que unos pocos segundos a la vez.

—¡Dije levántate, _ahora_ , Kovu! —Zira exigió.

Kovu dijo cansadamente—. ¿Por favor, mamá? Yo... sólo quiero dormir. Te prometo que voy…

Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase. Porque tan pronto como Zira lo oyó, impulsivamente rugió ferozmente y se abalanzó hacia él, abriendo sus mandíbulas. Ella mordió su cola, por lo que Kovu gritó de nuevo, solo que esta vez con más fuerza. Ahora sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y él comenzó a gritar en protesta ahora, alzando la voz poco a poco. Unas leonas alrededor del montículo de termitas se movieron incómodamente, pero ninguna de ellas hizo caso real. Estaban acostumbradas a esta rutina por ahora.

—¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Ningún hijo mío va a hacer algo como esto! —Zira gritó con los dientes apretados. Gemidos agudos provenientes del cachorro fueron repentinos, poniéndolo a través de la sensación de agonía extrema de los dientes de la leona que abruptamente perforaban la piel de su cola. Estaba casi acostumbrado a este tipo de dolor por ahora, pero todavía le dolía mucho cada vez. No podía decir si estaba sangrando o no.

—¡P… para, madre! ¡Por favor! —Kovu gritó, casi llorando—. OWW, _¡ah!_ ¡Du… duele mucho!

Haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas dolorosas de Kovu para que dejara de hacerlo, se levantó la cabeza un poco y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del termitero de nuevo, arrastrando a Kovu por el suelo—. ¡Vas a cazar hoy, te guste o no! —Kovu desenvainó sus garras en desarrollo y las enterró en la tierra, arañando el suelo en un esfuerzo por romper el agarre de Zira. Pero no sirvió de nada. Su cuerpo se deslizó por el suelo de bichos sucios como él inútilmente buscó su lugar en el montículo, chillando de dolor todo el tiempo. En ese momento, Kovu se sentía absolutamente miserable.

Muy pronto, Zira había llegado a la parte exterior, donde todavía era muy temprano en la mañana. Descuidadamente arrastrando a su hijo por su cola más larga que la pierna de lado de él y se puso encima de él sólo por un momento, viendo como su hijo se apoderó de su cola con sus patas para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Ella se burló—. Vendrás conmigo en una lección de caza _ahora_ , Kovu. —Ordenó severamente—. Estas tierras son escasas en alimentos. Necesitamos que cada pequeño esfuerzo pueda conseguir algo si vamos a sobrevivir.

Kovu la miró, tratando de ignorar la solitaria lágrima que corría de su ojo izquierdo ahora—. Pero madre... —Empezó.

—¡Sin excusas! —Ella interrumpió—. ¡Vas a venir conmigo y eso es definitivo!

Kovu inclinó la cabeza. Luego, sólo unos segundos más tarde, Zira se animó al oír una voz que viene desde el montículo de termitas.

—¿Madre? ¿Qué está pasando?

Era Vitani, la hermana de Kovu, y su única aliada de confianza. Ella era un poco mayor que él, pero desde luego no lo parecía. Kovu se dio la vuelta y vio como Vitani se acercaba a ellos, frotándose los ojos con su pata derecha a la madrugada. Tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro cuando vio a los pequeños rastros de sangre en la cola de Kovu.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con él ahora? —preguntó preocupada, mirando a su hermano por un momento.

Zira miró a Kovu—. Tu hermano está siendo desafiante, Vitani. —Respondió—. Él se negó a unirse a mí en la caza de la mañana, así que tuve que sacarlo de ahí de la manera difícil.

La boca de Vitani se abrió en shock—. ¡Pero eso no es justo! —Ella protestó—. ¡Nadie ha cazado tan temprano antes!

Los ojos de Zira se abrieron con ira, apretando su mandíbula cerca del cachorro hembra. Vitani se estremeció de miedo—. ¡¿También vas a desafiarme?! —Exigió Zira. Vitani se estremeció—. ¡N… no, madre! No del todo. Es que no es justo que…

Vitani nunca llegó a terminar. Para justo en ese momento, Zira desenvainó sus garras de nuevo, movió su pata hacia arriba y la hizo girar sobre Vitani con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando un aullido de dolor cuando ella fue empujada brutalmente contra el suelo. Kovu se quedó sin aliento cuando Zira la golpeó, dando un paso atrás por el susto. Zira golpeó a Vitani lo suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo, provocando más polvo en el viento a su alrededor. Ella gimió, tratando de no gritar.

—¡Tú te quedas fuera de esto, Vitani! —Zira gritó, su pata todavía en el aire—. ¡Tú no decides lo que es justo y lo que no es justo aquí, _Yo_ soy la líder de esta manada! ¡ _Yo_ decido lo que es correcto! ¡Y digo que Kovu tiene que aprender ahora a cazar y que no muera de hambre!

Vitani comenzó a llorar.

—¡¿Quieres que todos nosotros empecemos a morir de hambre, Vitani?! ¡¿Y tú también?

La cachorra apenas logró sacudir la cabeza negando contra el suelo, poniendo sus patas sobre su cara y enterrando su cabeza en ellas, sin hacer caso a las marcas frescas sobre su hombro ahora sangrando sobre su cuerpo—. No...

—¡Bien! —Zira gritó, volviendo a Kovu, que tenía la boca abierta en estado de shock. Se apartó de Vitani y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin querer ver a su hermana en tal agonía. Él se encogió ante el sonido de sus sollozos.

—¡Ahora no vamos a tener más de este desafío de cualquiera de ustedes! —Zira continuó—. ¡Kovu! Vamos a ir ahora antes de que salga el sol.

Ella comenzó a caminar lento, esperando que su hijo la siguiera. El joven león marrón estaba en completo shock y consternación. Estaba acostumbrado a su madre siendo muy dura con él y Vitani, pero nunca así. Esta fue la primera vez que vio a Zira herir a Vitani justo en frente de él, y ahora allí estaba ella, sollozando como si su vida hubiera terminado. Y en algunos aspectos, se sentía de la misma manera. Zira ni siquiera lo golpeaba terriblemente a menudo, y cuando lo hacía, nunca fue tan fuerte antes. Sus ojos se abrieron a verla una vez más. Hasta ahora, esto ya estaba resultando ser el peor día de su corta vida.

—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! —Zira dijo de nuevo, sacando a Kovu de sus pensamientos. Ella se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo al ver que no la siguió. Levantó la vista hacia ella y la miró a los ojos de color ámbar por un momento. De repente, sin embargo, creció una mirada furiosa en su rostro, sorprendiendo un poco a Zira.

—No —dijo con firmeza, por lo que tanto su madre como su hermana se sorprendieron repentinamente.

—Kovu...

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte—. ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Vitani necesita mi ayuda!

Se lanzó a su hermana y se puso suavemente una pata sobre las marcas de garra sangrado de Vitani, tratando de borrar de la sangre—. ¿Estás bien, Vitani? —preguntó con miedo. La cachorra miró a su hermano, con los ojos ya inyectados en sangre—. S… sí. Gracias, K... Kovu... —Ella balbuceó entre lágrimas.

Zira gruñó en voz alta, regresando a él—. Muy bien, entonces, si eso es lo que va a ser la de la persona que amaba, ¡entonces quizás es el momento para una lección diferente hoy!

La leona llegó con fuerza a él y levantó la pata y garras de nuevo, esta vez totalmente preparada para atacar a los dos juntos. Ella rugió.

—Zira, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Alto! —gritó de repente otra voz.

Sorprendida, las garras de Zira se retrajeron y miró de nuevo hacia el montículo de termitas con los ojos muy abiertos, esta vez viendo su otro único hijo, Nuka, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Su brillosa, piel gris-marrón grasosa y de desaliñado aspecto como de costumbre, y su melena en desarrollo seguía siendo un desastre como siempre. Pero todavía corría, sus ojos se centraron en sus dos hermanos menores adoptados. Gritó de nuevo.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, ya!

Se lanzó hacia ella y se agarró a su pata levantada, deteniéndola de moverse hacia abajo. La obligó a retrodeceder con sus dientes haciendo de barrotes, haciendo que Zira le rugiera a él ahora. Nuka se alejó de ella, ignorando el hecho de que Zira parecía que estaba dispuesto a matarlo ahora.

—¿Qué quieres? —Ella preguntó por descuido. Nuka dio a su madre una mirada severa—. ¡Madre, esto va demasiado lejos! —dijo con firmeza—. ¡No puedes esperar que ellos cacen tan temprano! ¡Son niños!

Zira se burló—. No seas un tonto, Nuka. ¡Yo sólo le estaba pidiendo a Kovu que cazara! No a Vitani.

—¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! —Él argumentó—. ¡Todo esto va demasiado lejos! ¡¿Cómo puedes golpear a tus propios cachorros así, adoptados o no?! ¡Ninguna madre debería permitir que hicieras eso!

Desde cerca, Kovu y Vitani observaron cómo esto continuaba con sus ojos muy abiertos, absolutamente estupefactos. Ninguno de los dos había visto a Nuka actuar así antes. Por lo general, nunca prestó mucha mente a cualquiera de ellos, y Kovu sabía a ciencia cierta que su hermano estaba mortalmente celoso de él por haber sido elegido para ser el heredero de Scar, a pesar de no ser su hijo. Pero ahora aquí Nuka estaba confrontando a Zira por su sufrimiento por primera vez. Cuando eso sucedió, fue cuando Kovu oficialmente supo que hoy iba a ser un día muy diferente de lo habitual en verdad.

—¡Deben aprender, Nuka! —Zira argumentó dándole la espalda—. ¿De qué otra manera nuestra manada puede sobrevivir?

—¡Pero no así! —Nuka protestó de nuevo, mirando a Vitani como ella dejó de sollozar por un momento—. En este caso, ¿por qué no los cuido por ahora?

Zira levantó una ceja a su hijo mayor ahora—. ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

—Mientras tú buscas algo para comer, yo me encargo de ellos hasta que regreses, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo vigilarlos.

Se formó un largo momento de silencio que aconteció después de esto, sólo roto en un primer momento por la suave brisa de la madrugada. Nuka se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir por el este, iluminando las tierras alrededor de ellos al fin como el cielo oscuro y las nubes se tornaron poco a poco de color rosa y rojo. Nuka podría decir que Zira estaba en una profunda reflexión acerca de algo, más probable implicando ya sea a Scar o Simba. Kovu y Vitani ambos decidieron quedarse tranquilos solamente para evitar que se inicien más problemas, sintiéndose absolutamente aterrorizados por lo que podría sucederle a su hermano mayor ahora.

Pronto, Zira rio, aflojando su cara lentamente. Ella respiró hondo—. Bajo tu cuidado, probablemente estarían muertos antes de que salga el sol.

Nuka persistió—. ¡Yo puedo cuidar de ellos, madre! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Sólo porque papá no decidió que yo fuera el heredero no significa que no pueda hacer nada! —Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento—. Y además, tú misma lo dijiste: Alguien tiene que cazar antes de que salga el sol. Puede ser que también pueda hacerlo desde que estás aquí.

Después de un momento de tranquilidad, Zira inclinó la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Nuka —dijo de mala gana, suavizando su tono—."No los pierdas de vista, y enséñale a Kovu sus técnicas de lucha durante el día.

Nuka asintió, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hacer la última parte—. Sí, madre.

—Bien —dijo ella, moviendo su rostro más cerca de él ahora. Su tono poco a poco se hizo más y más tenso de nuevo cuando terminó—. Voy a estar cazando en la hierba cerca del río. Si pierdes, ya sea a Kovu o a Vitani... ten por seguro que puedes reunirte con Scar como querías...

Con un último aliento pesado y los ojos muy abiertos en la mirada de terror de Nuka, Zira se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada totalmente malévola a Kovu y Vitani, que todavía estaban temblando de miedo mientras caminaba junto a ellos. La partida en la dirección del río seco que marcaba sus límites, pronto desapareció de su presencia. Nuka la vio caminar con desprecio evidente en su rostro. Suspirando, cerró los ojos por un momento y se acercó a Kovu y Vitani, que se movió cuidadosamente y levantó la vista hacia él con miradas absolutamente sorprendidas en sus rostros.

—Nuka... —comenzó Vitani. El león la interrumpió.

—¿Ustedes se encuentran bien? —Les pidió fervientemente. Kovu sacudió la cabeza como la postura de su hermana dejó caer en el dolor—. Vitani aún siente algo de dolor —contestó. Nuka asintió.

—Sí, lo sé, pulga —le dijo a Kovu. Vitani puso su pata sobre las marcas de garra en su hombro, presionando su pata delantera contra el pecho. Ella se encogió—. Yo me encargo de ella.

A continuación, como Vitani movió su pata de nuevo para enjuagar las lágrimas de sus ojos, Kovu se volvió hacia ella, mirando la marcas en su hombro. No parecían tan profundas como él pensaba que estaban.

—¿Vitani? —dijo, conseguir su atención—. ¿Por qué madre nos odia?

Vitani inclinó la cabeza—. Ella no nos odia, Kovu. Ella está loca.

—Sí, lo sé. —Kovu respondió, su voz sonaba distante desde los gritos que pronunció antes—. Ella nos lastima mucho, ¿cómo puede amarnos? ¡Ella actuó demasiado extraño también, Nuka!

Se podía oír que el niño estaba a punto de llorar, con sus palabras sonando más pesadas cada vez. Esta vez, tanto Nuka como Vitani se acercaron al cachorro para consolarlo lo mejor que podían. Vitani puso su pata en la espalda, mientras que el león más viejo se arrodilló para mirarlo cara a cara.

—Escucha, Kovu. —Nuka comenzó—. Yo... yo sé que no soy normalmente así. Tú estás probablemente acostumbrado a escuchar que te diga apodos y empujándote por ahí como siempre. Pero... aún no puedo dejarla ir hasta aquí.

Vitani luego comenzó con una voz reconfortante, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su hombro—. ¿Hey, Kovu?

El cachorro se volvió hacia su hermana, haciendo todo lo posible para no estallar en lágrimas de tristeza. Ella dijo:— ...fue realmente genial de tu parte defenderme de esa... de esa manera.

Kovu de mala gana y lentamente asintió—. Gracias, Vitani. —respondió con tristeza.  
Luego, inclinando la cabeza en la desesperación con sus orejas caídas, Kovu suspiró—. Quiero ir a caminar ahora. —murmuró. Nuka lo miró de nuevo—. E… estás seguro, Kovu hacia donde…

Kovu le cortó—."No... yo quiero ir por mí mismo. Yo quiero pensar en algunas cosas por mi cuenta.

Le tomó un momento para cualquiera de ellos responder, y el viento era el único que mantiene este momento de silencio incómodo—. Pero... pero Kovu, madre dijo que yo no puedo dejarte ir. —Nuka dijo finalmente—. ¿Qué pasaría si…

—No voy a ir muy lejos. —Kovu lo interrumpió con un tono que mostraba tristeza—. Yo... yo sólo quiero estar solo por ahora.

Nuka y Vitani intercambiaron miradas incómodas—. ¿Prometes que no vas a ir demasiado lejos, Kovu? —Nuka preguntó consternado. El cachorro asintió, y el león adolescente suspiró.

—Está bien, entonces... adelante, pulga.

Y con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta con un profundo corazón, y sin decir otra palabra. Vitani sentía como si quisiera decir una última cosa antes de que él fuera a salir, pero ella decidió no hacerlo ya que quería estar solo. Se fue en la dirección hacia el norte, en dirección al río. Como Kovu se alejó de sus dos hermanos, comenzó a sentir sus ojos humedecerse, y muy pronto, empezó a sollozar a sí mismo en voz baja.

Desde atrás, Nuka simplemente miró hacia abajo a Vitani, suspiró y susurró para sí mismo.

—Pobre chico...

Kovu caminó hacia lo desconocido (para él, por lo menos) desde hace bastante tiempo, sintiendo como si estuviera caminando en círculos en un punto. Mientras vagaba sin rumbo por los bordes de las Lejanías, pensó muchas cosas para sí mismo mientras hizo lo posible para dejar de llorar. Zira siempre le había dicho que el llanto es un signo de debilidad, pero en ese momento, no le importaba. Durante toda su vida, el cachorro había sabido casi nada, pero cruelmente. La sensación de dolor infligido por Zira era algo a lo que se estaba habituado, pero nunca en la medida en la que había visto por la mañana.

 _¿Qué fue lo que hizo madre para estar tan enojada?_ Pensó. _Ella_ _nunca había estado tan enfadada antes._

Kovu respiró hondo mientras caminaba, mirando a su alrededor para ver todos los árboles muertos, en descomposición esqueletos y crestas de las montañas lejanas que rodeaban el lugar. Desde arriba, el sol se elevaba rápidamente, y pronto, el cielo se estaba convirtiendo a la de un azul agradable como lo que normalmente era. Pero no sirvió de mucho para enmascarar las tierras áridas en las que vivía.

A continuación, el cachorro había alcanzado el río que marcaba el límite entre las Lejanías y las Tierras del Reino. Él no venía aquí muy a menudo, por lo que tomó poco aviso del hecho de que él había vagado en el corazón de un pantano. Se sentía cansado, Kovu se sentó junto a un árbol caído que se extendió por el río turbio superficial, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

A pesar de que su estilo de vida brutal siempre había sido grabado firmemente en su mente para entonces, estaba seguro de que Zira hizo cosas que estaban equivocadas. Sabía que no podría estar en lo cierto. Ella siempre había hablado de cómo el rey Simba era un asesino despiadado al otro lado del río, pero cada día que pasaba, parecía más y más como Zira era de hecho la misma cosa que ella describía de Simba. El cachorro recordaba que, hace menos de una semana, estaba tratando de conseguir una bebida en este mismo río, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Zira había exigido que dejara por lo que no toma más de lo que le dijeron, pero él insistió a su madre que beber por sólo un poco más. Como resultado, Zira se había apoderado de su cabeza y lo mantuvo bajo el agua, casi ahogándolo. Todo porque él bebía más agua de la que se suponía, cuando en realidad, era mucho menos que eso. Y eso no era la primera vez que casi lo había matado por algo menor, ya sea, al recordar.

Entonces, al recordar este acto particular de la crueldad, sucedió. Algo en la mente de Kovu espetó. Sus lágrimas cesaron, y su rostro cambió de la tristeza a la de furia. Estaba claro para él que si Zira estaba dispuesto a casi matarlo sólo para darle una 'lección', ella realmente no lo amaba. Por no hablar de lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, sabía que era el colmo.

 _Esto_ _no puede estar bien..._ Pensó. _No puede estarlo._

Sus dientes quedaron excluidos. Estaba harto de ella. Enfermo del abuso de Zira. Harto de ver a su hermana y su hermano ser torturados toda su vida. Estaba harto de su madre glorificando a Scar todos los días, estaba enfermo de los calientes motivos que tenía para caminar, estaba harto de tener casi nada de comer ni de beber, y sobre todo eso, él estaba enfermo de ser forzado a aguantar tal crueldad días tras día, y todo porque él había sido el heredero elegido de alguien que nunca había conocido en persona. Por lo que sabía, Zira podría haber estado mintiendo acerca de Scar en absoluto, y ella sólo quería que fuera un asesino como ella. Y él hubiera estado dispuesto a apostar su vida misma en ese momento que Simba no era ni siquiera el tirano que ella dijo que era. Incluso si él era un rey malo como ella dijo, su reino tenía que haber sido mejor para vivir que el de él.

—¡Al menos las Tierras del Reino tienen pasto verde que crece! —dijo en voz alta a sí mismo, su voz resonó con los árboles muertos a su alrededor.

A continuación, el cachorro suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios—. Ya estoy harto de todo —dijo—. Yo no quiero vivir más aquí. Yo no _deseo_ ser un asesino.

Se preguntó exactamente cómo parecían las Tierras del Reino más allá de este río. Nunca había visto nada de la sabana, los árboles o animales que tenía por delante, por lo que, naturalmente, su curiosidad creció. Kovu se volvió y miró a su derecha, mirando hacia lo que podía ver del alto césped verde de allí con sus ojos muy abiertos. Él se quedó mirando con asombro. Incluso a partir de ahí, el lugar parecía el cielo en comparación con donde él y su manada vivían; tan llenas de vida y tan llenas de esperanza. ¿Cómo podrían las Tierras del Reino verse así si Simba era algo como el tirano que Zira le había dicho que era? En silencio, Kovu deseó con todo su corazón y toda su alma que él podría tener una oportunidad de ver lo que las Tierras del Reino eran realmente. Él sólo desea una oportunidad de vivir lejos del estilo de vida brutal con el que estaba tan habituado. Él no quería que fuera así. El cachorro siempre había querido vivir una vida en la que no tenía que ser malo para ganar el amor de su madre, no tener que entrenar para matar todas las mañanas, o aguantar el ver a sus seres queridos sufrir como lo hizo aquella mañana. Y con él, parecía que las Tierras del Reino podrían muy posiblemente ofrecer eso. Él oró por la oportunidad de vivir una vez esa vida pacífica. Sólo un momento único y una sola oportunidad. Eso era todo lo que quería.

Sólo una oportunidad.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, de repente sintió que alguien o algo golpeaba contra él por la izquierda, fuera del árbol caído en el que se encontraba antes. Sorprendido por la repentina sacudida, se cayó por el suelo y cayó de plano sobre su estómago por el impacto, dejándolo con la guardia baja. Suavemente gritó cuando lo hizo. Después de tomar un momento para recuperar y gemir por el leve dolor, de inmediato se levantó y gruñó a quien lo había golpeado. Fue un impulso que estaba acostumbrado a hacer a cualquier persona que lo golpeara así. Frente a él ahora había otro cachorro, muy probablemente de las Tierras del Reino. Era una chica, con una piel de color canela claro, ojos de color marrón-rojizo, y la punta de la cola teñida de rojo. Ella parecía asustada de él desde que le gruñó. Después de haber grabado su postura en su mente gracias a Zira, Kovu dio unos pasos hacia ella y le dijo lo más intimidante que pudo.

—¿Tú quién eres, pequeña niña?

* * *

 _Traducido por Kopa1556._

 _Translated by Kopa1556._

* * *

 ** _Nota del Traductor XI/22/2015_**

Si les agradó la historia, o si tienen alguna crítica o comentario qué decir, ¡recuerden dejar un review! Son muy apreciados, tanto por mí como por el autor original de esta historia.

Fanfic original: /s/10759487/1


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

—¡Tú sabes que está penado regresar a mi reino!

—Pero el niño no sabe nada.

Fue increíble para Kovu cómo rápidamente las cosas podrían ir tan mal, incluso con la mañana que acababa de soportar.

La cachorra que golpeó accidentalmente resultó ser la hija de Simba, llamada Kiara. Poco después de conocerla, los dos estaban cerca de morir por los caimanes salvajes que vivían en las aguas brumosas de la ciénaga en la que se encontraban. Escapando por ellos, Kovu había sido brevemente capaz de decir que Kiara actuaba extraño, pero bien que sabía. Ella no parecía en absoluto como la musaraña horrible y malcriada que Zira dijo que era, ni ella jamás le hizo ningún mal después de que ella lo golpeó. De hecho, la princesa le había salvado la vida de los lagartos minutos atrás. Ella parecía divertirse con él, realmente, y en realidad estaba empezando a mostrar a su personalidad juguetona.

Pero antes de que Kovu pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa (para saber acerca del por qué estaba allí en primer lugar), su padre se había presentado mirando como si estuviera completamente molesto. El destino quiso que Zira también lo hiciera. Ella intentaba cazar algo en la hierba cercana cuando vio a Kovu tratando de hacerse amigo de Kiara, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos cachorros supiera lo que estaba pasando, Simba y Zira se encontraban en un tenso enfrentamiento que ocurría justo en frente de ellos, con otras cuatro leonas que acompañaban a Simba. Una de las cuales era la misma Nala, su reina, y junto a ella había dos amigos de la infancia de Simba, el jabalí y el suricato que eran Timón y Pumba. Kovu quedó mirando a todos con ojos petrificados, temblando visiblemente.

Esto había ocurrido en el lapso de unos pocos minutos, aunque Kovu todavía estaba tratando de comprender todo. Él miró con miedo al rey Simba al principio, al no tener la menor idea de qué esperar de él o de lo que era realmente. Pero pronto, sintió que su miedo comienza a apagarse cuando veía a su enfrentamiento con Zira continuar, vagamente oír algo acerca de una venganza o algo, esa fue la primera vez que Kovu había visto el rey de la Roca del Rey en persona, pero por extraño que parezca, no tenía miedo de él como Zira le hizo pensar que se sentiría. Ciertamente era tan imponente como ella dijo que él era, eso era seguro, pero Kovu podía ver que era muy protector con Kiara y parecía genuinamente preocupado por ella. Eso fue mucho más de lo que podía decir por su propia madre. Se las arregló para averiguar que sólo estaba actuando precipitadamente en ese momento porque su hija casi había sido asesinada. En cierto modo, él entendía por qué estaba verbalmente en la garganta de Zira en ese momento.

Al principio, Kovu pensó que Simba iba a hacer algo malo por tenerlos tanto a él como a Zira aparentemente ofendiendo su tierra. Sabía que venir aquí era una mala idea. Algo en la boca de su estómago no se sentía bien cuando entró por primera vez en la hierba con Kiara, y ahora sabía por qué. Pero entonces, mientras el cachorro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sólo apenas prestando atención a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, de repente se estremeció al escuchar lo que dijo Zira.

—Sin embargo... —Ella comenzó, con un tono que sonaba extraño—. Si quieres vengarte...

El sacudió la cabeza y miró detrás de ella, viendo como ella dio un paso hacia él. Tenía una mirada inquietantemente tortuosa en su cara cuando lo hizo, aun mirando a Simba. Ella se arrodilló ante él.

—Uh... ¿M… madre? —Gimió en voz baja—. ¿Qué haces?

Y entonces, sucedió. Era el momento en que esencialmente podía cambiar todo, y alterar el curso de la vida de Kovu para siempre.

—... Ahí está.

Sin siquiera un momento de vacilación, Zira utilizó su hocico para empujar a Kovu contra el suelo y ponerlo directamente frente al rey Simba, que estaba sentado sobre su sombra ahora. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando lo hizo, su sangre se sentía como si acabara de convertirse en hielo después de lo que Zira acababa de hacer. Simba miró brevemente hacia abajo sobre él mientras se sentaba allí, temblando de miedo. Él parecía tan perdido como el cachorro estaba en ese momento.

Vengarse, pensó. Vengan…

Él lo comprendió ahora. Kovu entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo después de que Zira lo empujara adelante a través de la hierba. Por fin todo eso tenía sentido.

Zira lo estaba usando para salvarse a sí misma.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Kovu estaban abiertos en puro miedo. Sus músculos se tensaron, sintió como toda su cara se calentaba, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y él negó con terror como vocalmente se estremeció. Kovu nunca había sentido tanto miedo o traicionado en toda su vida. Aquí Zira estaba renunciando a su propio cachorro sólo para poder irse lejos de Simba por el momento. Al principio temblaba ante la idea de que Simba lo tomara de repente y acabara con su joven vida justo como Zira dijo que sería tan cruel como para hacerlo. Pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio que Simba no lo tomaba. Como cuestión de hecho, él miró a Zira con una mirada totalmente de disgusto en su rostro, completamente incapaz de creer que Zira sólo había tratado de hacer lo que hizo. Ella le dio una sonrisa diabólica.

 _Tu turno, Simba._ Pensó ella.

Y entonces, algo en la mente de Kovu se rompió.

Primero ella había abusado de él durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Entonces ella casi lo mata por la más pequeña de las cosas, incluso esta mañana. ¿Pero esto? ¿Lanzándolo a morir frente a su peor enemigo, dejando que muera? Casi parecía confirmar exactamente lo que el cachorro había sospechado en la mañana: Zira no lo amaba. Ninguna madre, no importa qué tan loca esté, nunca podría ir tan lejos como para dejar a su hijo morir así, y mucho menos como lo hizo ella. Se dio cuenta de que Zira estaba verdaderamente equivocada con él, forastero o no forastero. Sabía que Simba no podía ser tan malo. Simplemente no podía serlo.

Y entonces, algo comenzó a resonar en la mente de Kovu. Algo que él mismo había pensado hace sólo unos minutos.

 _Sólo una oportunidad... Sólo una oportunidad._

El pensamiento lo golpeó como un zarpazo directamente a la cara. Él había orado por la oportunidad de poder estar en las Tierras del Reino por un día, y ahora aquí estaba delante de Simba, ofrecido por Zira. Él entendió. Esta era su oportunidad. Esta era la esperanza por la que había orado, apareciendo justo en frente de él. Kovu se dio cuenta de que sus oraciones reflexivas solo pudieron haber sido respondidas. Sólo necesitaba correr ese riesgo y hacer que suceda ahora.

Esta era su oportunidad. Su única oportunidad.

Los ojos de Kovu temblaron mientras luchaba para formar las palabras. Simba abrió la boca para decir algo más ahora, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó a Kovu empezando a sollozar en voz alta, por lo que tanto él como Zira miraron hacia abajo a él como temblaba.

Y entonces, Kovu comenzó a llorar. Allí mismo, en presencia de su madre que acababa de tirarlo a un lado como si fuera un objeto para ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó desde su corazón para que todos vieran. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro por segunda vez en el día, haciendo que su postura se derrumbara, y una vez que esto sucedió, tanto Simba y Zira tardaron en reaccionar. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que hiciera esto.

—¡S… Simba! —gritó entre sollozos—. Por... ¡P-Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

Cayó al suelo boca abajo, sus patas alcanzando las de Simba mientras miraba en estado de shock lo que estaba haciendo. Por ahora, las otras cuatro leonas se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y todas ellas se acercaron a Simba para conseguir un buen vistazo de la escena. Incluso Timón y Pumba parecían estar en estado de shock, por no hablar de cómo Kiara lo miraba también.

—¡Kovu, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Zira exigió, acercándose a él ahora. Kovu la ignoró lo mejor que pudo y continuó.

—¡T-Tómame, Si-Simba! —Sollozó en voz alta, sus lágrimas haciendo eco a su alrededor—. ¡No quiero... seguir v-viviendo con mi m-madre nunca más! ¡Ella nos trata m-m… muy mal! ¡Madre no nos a-ama en a… absoluto!

La boca de Zira se abrió mientras jadeaba, antes de que sus dientes se mostraran de repente al oír las palabras de su hijo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Kovu, ¡detente ahora mismo! —Ella gritó cruelmente—. No vamos a seguir con esto, pequeño-

—¡ _Cállate_! —gritó inesperadamente hacia ella, haciendo que Zira se estremeciera. Ella gruñó intensamente a él.

—Kovu... —Simba habló finalmente, viendo lo que ocurría—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

El cachorro lloraba, como su voz sonaba algo distorsionada—. ¡Y-yo quiero vivir con u-ustedes en las Tierras del Reino, rey S-Simba! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi madre nu... nunca me ha querido! ¡Ella... ella me hace buscar comida en el segundo que d-despierto, ella me... me golpea todo el tiempo, ella no me deja... d-descansar! ¡Ella me grita por... por no matar a los ratones! ¡Yo no q-quiero hacerle daño a nadie, S-Simba! ¡Yo no quiero m-matar! ¡Por favor! ¡Ella no... me a-ama! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por favor! —Y allí, él simplemente se echó a llorar de nuevo, cubriendo sus ojos con sus patas y cayendo al suelo a su lado. Los ojos de Simba se abrieron con angustia al escuchar la historia de Kovu, dándole una mirada de absoluta lástima. Era nada menos que la miseria de tener que ver a este pobre cachorro llorar delante de él y pedir con todo su corazón ser alejado de su madre. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo o viendo.

El rey pensó, ¿ _Yo… Yo causé esto? Él está solo allí con ella por mi culpa… yo hice esto. Oh, padre. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Simba, dándole una mirada de simpatía, se inclinó hacia él y le preguntó en voz baja—, Kovu... ¿Es esto cierto? ¿Zira realmente te hace todo esto?

El cachorro asintió—. ¡Sí! —gritó con tristeza—. Lo hace conmigo, con mi hermana, con mi hermano, ¡y con todos los demás también! ¡Ella... ella casi nos m-mata esta m-mañana, cuando el sol ni s-siquiera había salido! ¡Yo n-no quiero vivir más allí!

De repente, Nala habló—. ¡Eso es terrible! Ella no debería tener el derecho a hacerle eso a nadie, ¡y mucho menos a sus propios cachorros!

—¡Tú te quedas fuera de esto, Nala! —Zira gritó.

De pie junto a la pata delantera de su padre, Kiara se horrorizó ante lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de ella y cómo su nuevo amigo ahora estaba suplicando para vivir con ellos. Su boca se abrió, y sus oídos cayeron por la tristeza. Ni siquiera había convivido con este cachorro hace cinco minutos, y ya había causado que él hiciera todo esto porque quiso escapar. Kiara deseaba que ella sólo se hubiera quedado en el camino ahora, para que absolutamente no le doliera ver a nadie en absoluto así. La princesa se sentía horrible. Sabía que era por lo menos parte de la culpa por esto. Ella parecía a punto de llorar ahora mismo mientras tomaba un paso adelante. Kovu la miró por un breve momento.

—Lo siento... —Kiara le susurró.

Además de la princesa, Nala también escuchó con atención lo que estaba diciendo Kovu, y ella sólo podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Pronto, una vez que dejó de hablar y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, Nala miró a Zira y le dio el resplandor más sucio que jamás había dado. Parecía que rebeló a fondo lo que ella le estaba obligando a su propio hijo hacer, y le gruñó segundos más tarde.

—Vaya madre que eres —dijo en voz baja, casi para sí misma y la otra mitad para Zira. Al oír esto, sin embargo, la reina Forastera rugió delante de todos ellos, sobresaltando a los Pridelanders inmensamente. Entonces, ella enérgicamente puso su pata y agarró a Kovu, haciéndole sollozar de miedo otra vez. Ella se aseguró de desenvainar sus garras y sumergirlas en su piel, haciéndole gritar.

—¡ _Realmente_ te pasaste esta vez, Kovu! —gritó con los dientes apretados—. ¡Tú no tendrás nada que ver con estos Pridelanders, o si no te mataré dónde estás parado!

Ella furiosamente golpeó su costado con la otra pata, haciendo que los Pridelanders se sobresaltaran, confirmando que todo lo que Kovu había dicho era cierto. Kovu gritó de dolor, ignorando por completo por su madre. Simba y Nala se encogieron.

—¡Eres un idiota al hablarles de esto, Kovu! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Tú no eres mejor que Nuka! ¡No es asunto de ellos lo que hago!

Ella lo empujó fuera al suelo por un momento, claramente enfurecido con él. Echaba humo a través de su respiración mientras observaba a Kovu gemir de tristeza. Luego, regresó la mirada y le gritó a Simba—. "¡Tú no te meterás en nuestros asuntos, Simba! ¡Les dejo a mi cachorro solo, y _tal vez_ los deje tranquilos!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio que aconteció. Simba sintió la sensación de una suave brisa a través del aire, y cuando lo hizo, él sabía que tenía que hacer algo. No podía mantenerse al margen y dejar que esto suceda en sus propias tierras, sobre todo cuando su propia hija estaba mirando. Apretó los dientes en la incertidumbre.

—Pobre chico... —El león oyó murmurar a Timón y Pumba desde atrás.

Pero entonces, justo cuando Zira llegó descuidadamente por Kovu para arrastrarlo de nuevo a casa, el impulso de Simba finalmente se hizo cargo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para acabar con el sufrimiento de este pobre cachorro al fin. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, el rey rápidamente extendió su propia pata, agarró a Kovu firmemente (pero con cuidado), y lo atrajo hacia él. Sucedió lentamente, y el cachorro se quedó sin aliento cuando lo hizo. Los ojos de Nala se abrieron, y las bocas de las otras tres leonas se abrieron en estado de shock. Incluso Timón y Pumba parecían sorprendidos con la guardia baja por la acción de su amigo. Simba ahora tenía a Kovu.

Zira tenía una mirada de total confusión por un momento antes de que ella mirara a Kovu de nuevo—. ¿Pero qué-? Simba... ¡Dame a mi Kovu! ¡Ahora! —Exigió. Simba entrecerró los ojos, creció una mirada de absoluta indignación hacia ella, y él respondió con la misma firmeza que podía,

—No. Nunca.

Zira jadeó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás en estado de shock—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que tú-!?

—No vas a lastimar a este cachorro por más tiempo, Zira... Él vendrá a vivir con nosotros en la Roca del Rey.

Zira se quedó boquiabierta por un momento—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Simba. —Nala comenzó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El compañero de la reina miró hacia ella con los ojos afilados—. Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Nala.

De inmediato, Zira lo miró con indignación. Ella descubrió lo que Simba estaba haciendo ahora, y decir que se enfureció hubiera sido una gran subestimación. Ella mostró sus dientes, gruñó, y dio otro paso firme hacia adelante, haciendo que Kovu ocultara su rostro en el pelaje de Simba por el miedo.

—¡N-No puedes hacer esto! ¡ _No_ puedes tomar a mi hijo, Simba! —gritó—. ¡Tú no tienes el derecho a-!

—¡Estás en _mis_ tierras, Zira! —Simba la cortó molesto, alzando la voz de repente—. ¡Has llevado a tu cachorro por demasiadas cosas, y yo nunca habría sabido nada de eso si no fuera por él! ¡Ahora, siempre y cuando él esté aquí, _no_ será lastimado! ¡Especialmente por ti!

Kovu estaba absolutamente atónito a lo que decía Simba. Ningún tirano despiadado hubiera hecho algo como esto sólo por él. Miró a Kiara, que estaba acurrucada contra sí misma en temor por los arrebatos de Zira.

—¡No... No! —Zira bramó, tensándose a sí misma—. ¡Tendrás a Kovu sobre mis frías patas muertas!

Y entonces, Zira saltó al ataque de nuevo, por lo que Kovu gritó de miedo. Incluso con Simba aferrado a él, sabía que no estaba a salvo de su propia madre. Y así, Kovu agachó la cabeza profundamente en la piel de Simba, preparándose para lo peor.

Pero lo peor nunca llegó para él.

Así como Zira estaba a punto de atacar, Nala se lanzó adelante en el instinto y bloqueó a Zira de su compañero, arrastrándola hasta el suelo en el proceso. Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Nala y Zira comenzaron a arañarse de repente la una a la otra con fiereza.

—Nala! —Simba gritó con horror.

—¡Mamá, no! —Kiara gritó a su madre.

Al ver que la situación estaba creciendo rápidamente, las otras tres leonas tomaron acción y ayudando a Nala a combatir contra Zira. Ella no tuvo piedad con ninguna de ellas, arañando y mordiendo el cuello, la cara y los ojos. Nala podía sentir que su piel se estaba perforando varias veces, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Simba estaba a punto de ayudarlas cuando las vio, pero antes de hacerlo, la reina gritó.

—¡Simba, quédate allí! ¡Mantén a Kovu seguro!

A regañadientes, el león hizo lo que le pidió. Él sabía que tenía que mantener el cachorro bajo protección si iba a seguir adelante con lo que él sabía que tenía que hacer. Él puso suavemente su otra pata sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el mechón negro de su cabeza con suavidad—. No te preocupes, Kovu... —dijo Simba—. Estamos aquí para ti.

Poco después de que la pelea comenzara, Zira había combatido con eficacia con todas las leonas, a excepción de Nala, a quien estaba mordiendo sin piedad. El polvo voló por los aires, mientras trataba de empujarla en el suelo y darle el golpe final. Pero no en un segundo demasiado tarde, Nala usó sus patas traseras para empujar y luego voltear a Zira, donde la había detenido, tal como lo había hecho con Simba en muchas ocasiones antes. La maliciosa leona trató de luchar contra ella y sacarla, pero no sirvió de nada; Nala era demasiado fuerte para ella en este momento. La reina llevó su cara cerca de Zira, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran en el miedo repentino. Los ojos azul zafiro de Nala parecían más nítidos que nunca.

—¡Kovu se viene con nosotros, Zira! —Mencionó—. ¡No lo mereces, nunca lo hiciste! ¡Mira al pobre cachorro, es miserable por tu culpa!

Zira gruñó—. ¡No me digas qué hacer, Nala! ¡Recuerda que _tú_ fuiste quien nos exilió en primer lugar, es _tu_ culpa! ¡Kovu es mi hijo, y yo haré lo que quiera con él! ¡Lo amo!

Entonces, de la nada, otra de las leonas que acompañaron a Simba corrió hacia ella, gruñendo con furia. Ella desenvainó sus garras y le agarró el cuello a Zira, preparado para cortarlo y ponerle fin a su vida en cualquier momento. Zira miró otra vez con temor cuando sintió a la leona prepararse. Incluso Nala parecía atrapada con la guardia baja. Zira tragó saliva y, por primera vez en su vida, se encogió al escuchar la repentina rabia de esta Pridelander con los dientes apretados.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡No sabrías lo que es el verdadero amor si te arañara en la cara, tú musaraña! ¡Y no trates de culparnos, Zira! ¡Estás en _nuestras_ tierras, y vas a hacer exactamente lo que digamos! ¡Simba y Nala los exiliaron por una razón y lo _sabes_! ¡Incluso si lo hubiéramos hecho, no necesitas tratar a alguien así, y mucho menos a tus propios hijos! ¡¿Qué clase de madre enferma crees que aún eres?! ¡Contigo probablemente estaría muerto antes de que llegue a la edad adulta!

La leona se detuvo por un segundo para recuperar el aliento, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos azules zafiro de Nala estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa ante lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Deja nuestras tierras ahora, o con la ayuda de los Grandes Reyes, esto va a tomar _más_ que un pedazo de carne para salir de ésta!

Kovu luchó para ponerse de pie, sintiendo un nuevo significado de fe escuchando a esta leona de la Roca del Rey hacer esto por él justo después de conocerla. Y luego miró a Nala, que todavía tenía a Zira debajo de ella. ¿Era ella realmente la tirana, reina sin corazón de la que Zira había hablado? ¿Ella o todas las leonas, quienes parecían preocuparse tanto por su manada y por un cachorro forastero que acababa de conocer?

Eventualmente, Zira entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ella sabía que no tenía otra opción más que abandonar. Si quería alguna posibilidad de vengar a Scar en el futuro, no podía dejar que su vida terminara allí mismo, tampoco podía dejar a Nuka o Vitani al cuidado de las demás leonas forasteras (Principalmente porque no confiaba en ellas para hacerlo). De mala gana, y con todo su cuerpo temblando, ella se puso de pie como Nala finalmente se levantó de ella, sin apartar los ojos de la leona forastera por si acaso ella fuera a atacar de nuevo. El polvo a su alrededor de la pelea comenzó a asentarse. Las cuatro cazadoras Pridelanders estaban mirándola, como era de esperar lo suficiente. Zira se quedó allí en la tierra por un momento, echó un último vistazo a Kovu, y, finalmente, frunció el ceño ante el rey.

—Esto no ha terminado, Simba —dijo, su voz sonaba amenazante—. Vas a ver. Un día, voy a tener a Kovu de vuelta en mis patas, y cuando lo haga, ¡voy a terminar su formación para matarlos a cada uno de ustedes!

 _Qué bueno que nunca tendrá esa oportunidad, luego_ , una de las leonas pensó para sí misma.

Zira se alejó, preparándose para huir en el último momento. Pero justo antes de que ella lo hiciera, gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo permitieron—, ¡ _Qué gran heredero eres, Kovu_!

Y con eso, la leona sin corazón corrió por la sabana, de regreso a las Lejanías a través del río. Oyeron sus pasos a la par que se alejaba, y tomó un tiempo para que el sonido de la pelea y humo disminuyera. Luego, el silencio cayó sobre el lugar cuando la última parte del polvo se calmó. Todo había terminado. Zira se había ido, y el joven cachorro marrón finalmente levantó su cabeza fuera de la piel de Simba para ver una vez que dejó de escuchar su voz. Miró al rey con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Q... qué pasó?

Simba miró a Nala, quien se veía muy débil en ese momento. Ella suspiró.

—ZIra se fue, Kovu. —Ella le respondió—. Ella ya no podrá hacerte daño.

En cuanto dijo esto, las lágrimas de Kovu casi parecían desaparecer por completo. No podía creerlo. Se sentía como si una gran sombra apenas se hubiera levantado de su vida, y que una herida de toda la vida fue curada por los mismos Grandes Reyes. Él ya no estaba con Zira. Kovu se alejó de la pata de Simba, se puso de pie y caminó hacia atrás, rodeado por las cuatro leonas que habían luchado contra Zira. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir.

—¿Dijiste que querías venir con nosotros, Kovu? —dijo Simba detrás de él, haciendo que Kovu lo mirara de nuevo. El cachorro asintió, lo que llevó al león a sonreírle finalmente un par de segundos más tarde.

—Bueno, entonces... considéralo hecho, Kovu.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Tenía que estar soñando. Él sabía que tenía que estarlo. Nunca antes había experimentado un milagro como este, y ahora aquí estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

—¿Soy... soy un Pridelander ahora? —Le susurró al rey en voz baja. Como respuesta, Simba se acercó a él, se arrodilló y puso su pata sobre su espalda, acariciándolo suavemente.

—En absoluto, Kovu. Eres uno de los nuestros.

Y entonces, de repente saltó Kiara, su impulso hacerse cargo de ese momento también. Se acercó a Kovu y lo miró por un momento, al no tener la menor idea de qué decir o hacer. Sus ojos verde esmeralda la miraron fijamente.

—Kovu... —Empezó a su nueva amiga. Pero justo entonces, Kovu abruptamente se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tirando de ella con sus patas para un apretado abrazo. Empezó a llorar de nuevo como lo hizo, sólo que esta vez, lloró lágrimas de alegría. Sus oraciones habían sido contestadas. Era un Pridelander ahora.

—Gracias, Kiara... —Él lloró—. Gracias por haber ido. ¡Eres... eres la mejor!

Luego la princesa regresó el abrazo, y los dos cachorros comenzaron fuertemente un abrazo entre sí a la vista de todos. Kovu lamió la mejilla de Kiara, haciéndola reír. A pesar de que se había arrepentido alguna vez de venir a las Lejanías hace sólo unos minutos, ahora se dio cuenta de que, al menos, se había llevado esto. Y como esto sucedió, las leonas los rodearon, atentamente queriendo ver a su nuevo joven miembro.

Nala se arrodilló y puso cuidadosamente su pata sobre la espalda de Kovu. Ella bajó la cabeza hacia él y comenzó a acariciar al cachorro como si fuera uno de los suyos—. Oh, pobrecito... —dijo con calma—. ¿Estás bien ahora?

Kovu miró a la reina y asintió lentamente—. Yo creo que sí. Aunque aún me duele en muchas partes, al parecer.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, joven cachorro. —Simba dijo ahora—. No tienes que sentirte de esa manera nunca más. Estás a salvo con nosotros, te lo prometo.

—¡No puedo creer que ella haría eso! —Timón dijo de pronto, saltando fuera de la cabeza de Pumba y caminando más cerca de Kovu ahora. El suricato echó los brazos hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo pudiste vivir con ella durante tanto tiempo, chico? ¡Yo no habría durado un día!

—Más bien como una hora, Timón. —Pumba murmuró, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja—. ¡Cuidado, Pumba, estás en la cuerda floja!

Al ver las breves bromas del jabalí y el suricato hicieron a Kovu reír en voz baja, levantando el ánimo inmensamente. Miró a su alrededor para conseguir un buen vistazo de Nala y las otras tres leonas que habían luchado sólo por él. Se sentía indeciblemente privilegiado para ellas haber hecho eso por él.

—No teníamos idea de que las cosas estaban tan mal en las Lejanías, Kovu. —Nala le dijo—. Fue algo bueno que nos lo dijeras.

Kovu asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas—. G… gracias... reina Nala.

La leona se rio entre dientes—. Sólo llámame Nala, no es necesario que digas reina cada vez.

A continuación, el cachorro miró a las otras tres, en concreto a la que le había gritado a Zira tan ferozmente sobre sus acciones. Creció una mirada curiosa—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó.

La leona se animó, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió—. Soy Nadra, Kovu. Nosotros nunca vamos a hacerte daño, fue muy malo lo Zira te hizo.

El cachorro sonrió—. Lo sé. Gracias por... por hacer eso por mí.

Nadra asintió—. Ah, fue un placer, Kovu. Zira había tenido que venir desde antes de que nacieras de todos modos.

Kovu la miró fijamente. Nadra parecía tener un aspecto muy similar a las otras dos leonas que estaban a su lado; tenía un pelaje algo oscuro, un vientre entre oscuro y claro, una nariz de color violeta claro, y ojos rojos que no parecían tan maliciosos o intensos como los de Zira. Su voz era tranquila y relajante, una vez más frente a Zira. Podía sentir que esta leona debe importarle realmente para decir y hacer lo que hizo.

Por último, Simba se aclaró la garganta—. Creo que es hora de volver a casa ahora. Todos juntos.

Esta última parte, la dijo mientras miraba a Kovu. Kiara se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas de su hombro. Kovu luego preguntó—, Entonces... ¿dónde está exactamente el hogar, Simba?

A modo de respuesta, el rey se adelantó y bajó la cabeza, dándoles a entender a Kovu y a Kiara que podían subir a su espalda.

—Escuchen ustedes dos, los llevaré hasta allí —dijo.

Fue increíble para Kovu cómo rápidamente las cosas podrían ir tan mal, era incluso mejor saber cómo rápidamente otras cosas podrían ir muy bien.

* * *

 _Traducido por Kopa1556._

 _Translated by Kopa1556._


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Simba había tenido la amabilidad de que el joven cachorro pudiera descansar en su espalda, por lo que lo llevaría a su aparente nuevo hogar. Después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, Kovu sentía que lo necesitaba mucho. Kiara, que ya estaba creciendo unida a su nuevo amigo, decidió unirse a él en su espalda, lo que permitió Simba. El rey observó como Kiara permitía a Kovu descansar sobre su cuerpo, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro derecho. Él sonrió al verlo. Y con eso, Simba y las Pridelanders se alejaron lentamente de la ciénaga y comenzaron el largo camino de regreso a la Roca del Rey. Kovu echó un último vistazo al lugar antes de que él suspirara, cerró los ojos, y se susurró a sí mismo—, Adiós, madre...

El joven forastero sintió a Kiara arrodillarse y yacer boca abajo, cavando en el pelaje de su padre por calor. Kovu decidió unirse a ella, y reposó su pata contra su brazo, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Él realmente se sentía completamente agotado, y le tomó un minuto querer abrir los ojos de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, Kovu se dio cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de darle finalmente un buen vistazo a lo que las Tierras del Reino realmente parecían, exactamente como él había deseado antes. Había descubierto que su mundo había cambiado para siempre. Debajo de él estaba la suave hierba, la verde sabana que parecía extenderse por kilómetros, soplando el viento barriendo contra las pequeñas colinas y lomas que cubrían el lugar. Los árboles dispersos ya no aparecían secos, muertos y sin vida cerca; pero en cambio, se llenaron de hojas de sabana, plantas y vida tan plena como podrían ser, y la brisa fresca yendo contra su pelaje lo tranquilizó mucho. No hacía frío o calor como al que estaba acostumbrado. Vio muchas bandadas de aves volando encima con sus formaciones, animales cubriendo la sabana, en abundancia como podría ser. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera los había visto antes en tales cantidades. Cebras pastoreando, jirafas mordisqueando las hojas fuera de los árboles, antílopes y gacelas saltando sobre las colinas, leopardos cazando sus presas, hipopótamos descansando en los ríos y lagos, y masivamente, elefantes voluminosos manteniendo la vigilancia de su entorno, como si estuvieran protegiendo su territorio. La vista de una bonita y exuberante tierra contra un atardecer naranja prácticamente lo dejó sin aliento por completo.

 _Incluso los otros animales se ven felices_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Antes de que pudiera estudiar el lugar, Kovu oyó débilmente a Kiara empezar a ronronear mientras presionaba su pata contra la de él, lo que le hizo mirar a la cansada princesa. Ella estaba sonriendo, mirando tan feliz como podría estar mientras ella yacía boca abajo junto a él.

—Me alegro de que salieras de allí, Kovu —dijo ella al fin—. Mi papá va a cuidarte bien a partir de ahora.

Inseguro de qué decir realmente a esto, Kovu simplemente respiró hondo y respondió—, Gracias, princesa.

El joven cachorro forastero podía decir ahora que Kiara no era nada como la niña mimada y egoísta que Zira dijo que era, ni Simba el tirano cruel y sanguinario que le habían hecho creer. Él sabía que los Pridelanders en general no eran malos. Los Pridelanders, quienes eran unos completos desconocidos para él hasta ahora, le habían mostrado infinitamente más cuidado y protección en una hora que Zira en toda su vida de tenerlo. Era cierto que el comportamiento inusualmente agradable de Kiara y su estado de ánimo constantemente feliz era extraño para él al principio, pero ahora parecía estar adaptándose al mismo. No se sentía mal como Zira dijo que debería.

De repente, Kovu sintió que Simba dejaba de caminar por debajo de él, y levantó su cabeza. Más allá de él, vio a las otras leonas continuaban caminando, cada una de ellos dando una mirada hacia atrás.

—¿Simba?... —dijo Nala a su compañero. El rey se limitó a asentirle como ella simplemente sonrió.

—Yo me encargo de esto —dijo en voz baja—. Dile a Zazú que forme una reunión en la Roca del Rey para mí, Nala. Tenemos que decirle al reino lo que ha pasado.

Nala sonrió aún con la seriedad de sus palabras, asintió con la cabeza, y luego se marchó con las otras leonas que estaban todas dirigiéndose a la Roca del Rey. Una vez que ella se había ido, Simba se aclaró la garganta y se sentó al lado de un tronco de árbol plano descansando sobre el suelo. Al ver lo que quería decir con esto, Kiara se puso de pie y se alejó de Kovu, saltando hacia abajo sobre el tronco. Kovu lo hizo poco después. Pronto, los dos cachorros recuperaron su equilibrio y se pusieron uno al lado del otro en el viejo tronco, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Simba de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos podían decir lo que estaba pensando por la expresión de su rostro; él parecía confundido y sin embargo simpático a la vez. Sus ojos se cerraron, y él tomó una respiración profunda.

—Algunas cosas realmente vienen por sorpresa en la vida, ¿no es así? —Él comenzó. Débilmente, el león oyó a Kovu dice en voz baja—, Puedes decir eso otra vez...

Kiara se aclaró la garganta, tratando de parecer inocente—. ¿Papá...? Empezó lentamente. Los ojos de Simba se abrieron de nuevo, mirando a su hija con atención.

—Kiara... —empezó—. No sé en qué estabas pensando en salir a las lejanías. Pudiste haber muerto hoy.

La expresión de Kiara casi se derrumbó sobre sí misma—. Lo sé, pero papá, no quería deso-

—Te dijimos específicamente que los forasteros eran peligrosos fuera de las Tierras del Reino. —Simba interrumpió, su voz empezaba a ser severa—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kiara?

Su compostura comenzó a fallar con una sola lágrima que cayó desde la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, y sus oídos cayeron, apartando la mirada de su padre ahora—. Yo... yo sólo quería saber que había allá, papá. Es sólo que... se veía tan tranquilo para mí, y yo...

En este punto, la voz de la cachorra comenzó a romperse, sonando como si estuviera lista para llorar. Kovu le dirigió una mirada inquieta, odiando ver a su nueva amiga así. Kiara sabía con certeza que estaba equivocada en desobedecer las órdenes directas de su padre de permanecer lejos de las Lejanías, y la realidad de lo que podría haberle sucedido a ella sólo ahora estaba empezando a hundirla, casi como si se tratara de una enorme piedra cayendo al fondo de un estanque, enviando ondas por toda la superficie de la misma. Y Kiara sentía como esas ondas en ese momento eran el sentimiento de culpa y la culpabilidad de sus acciones corriendo a través de su cuerpo. Y este sentimiento no era desconocido para Simba, tampoco. Su rostro se movió ligeramente, haciendo todo lo posible para calmarse y tomar una respiración profunda. Levantando levemente su pata, Simba la colocó suavemente sobre la espalda de su hija, por lo que la volvió a mirar.

—Sé que eres curiosa, Kiara. —El rey comenzó, con la esperanza de que lágrimas de su hija se calmaran—. Yo era igual cuando tenía tu edad. Pero debes tener cuidado. Yo... yo no puedo ni siquiera pensar en lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos hecho si te perdiéramos. Tomaste un gran riesgo al ir allí hoy.

—Lo sé... —La princesa olfateó, tratando de borrar las lágrimas de la mejilla con su pata. Como esta miró hacia abajo, Simba miró brevemente a Kovu, sólo para ver que tenía un aspecto de bastante sorpresa en su rostro. Él iba a cuestionarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo en el último segundo. Entonces, el rey movió su pata hacia debajo de la barbilla de Kiara, levantándola ligeramente.

—Pero dicho esto, cariño... Sería deshonesto de mi parte decir que nada bueno salió de esto.

Miró a Kovu de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos firmemente fijos en él. Kiara miró hacia el otro cachorro, así, sus lágrimas finalmente cesaron—. Si no hubieras huido de la manera que lo hiciste, nosotros nunca hubiéramos sabido lo mal que Kovu realmente lo pasaba ahí, y nunca lo hubiéramos salvado.

—Sí... supongo que sí —dijo Kiara, levantando la cabeza después de que Simba lanzara su pata a ella una vez más. Finalmente decidió hablar con el ex-forastero de nuevo, el rey le preguntó—, ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento, Kovu?

Tomó un momento para él pensar en algo que decir, pero al final, él respondió—, Yo... yo no lo sé. Todo acaba de suceder tan rápido, todavía no puedo creer que esto ni siquiera es un sueño.

Simba asintió—. Bueno, no te preocupes. Tal vez ahora las cosas finalmente puedan calmarse. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Al cachorro le tomó unos segundos pensar antes de responder con temor—, Bueno... Tengo miedo de lo que de madre vaya a hacer ahora que estoy aquí. Sonaba más loca que nunca para mí. Yo... yo creo que ella podría llegar a tratar de conseguirme pronto. No quiero que me lleve de vuelta, Simba.

El león le dio al forastero una mirada comprensiva antes de responder en voz baja—, Escucha, Kovu... Tú eres uno de nosotros ahora. Mientras estés en mis tierras, te prometo que no voy a dejarla venir a cualquier lugar cerca de ti. Ella no puede hacerte daño ahora.

—¿Lo... promete?

—Por supuesto —respondió el rey—. Ahora estás a salvo, y juro por los grandes reyes mismos que estarás protegido aquí; con nosotros.

Kovu sonrió—. Gracias, Simba. Pero... no se trata sólo de mí lo que me preocupa.

Simba levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana de vuelta en casa, y madre probablemente se comporte con más locura que nunca con ellos. Ella podría desquitarse con ellos en este momento, y es debido a mí.

Los ojos de Simba se agrandaron. Inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, susurró para sí mismo—, ¿Vitani?... ¿Nuka?...

Kovu se animó de repente—.¿C-cómo los conoce?

Simba salió de su pensamiento por un momento antes de mirar de lado a lado, mostró una mirada incómoda en su rostro y respondió—, Oh, uh... Zira me dijo sus nombres antes del exilio. Pero yo... nunca los conocí antes.

Esta última parte la dijo con extrema inquietud en su voz, sonando como si supiera algo que Kovu no. Pero el cachorro no se dio cuenta ya que estaba mentalmente enterrado profundamente en sus pensamientos.

—No quiero que los lastime por mi culpa —dijo con miedo. Simba suspiró.

—Suenas como si realmente te preocuparas por ellos, Kovu. —Él comentó. El cachorro asintió.

—Sí, lo hago —dijo con seriedad—. ¿Hay... hay algo que puedas hacer por ellos, Simba? ¿Así como lo hiciste conmigo?

Viéndose atrapado con la guardia baja por la pregunta, el rey simplemente cerró los ojos, miró más allá de Kovu al horizonte, y fijó su mirada en la débil y distante vista de lo que podía notar más allá de sus fronteras—. Me gustaría. Pero ellos no cruzaron por aquí como lo hiciste, Kovu. Zira todavía tiene el control legítimo sobre ellos, y todavía están en sus tierras y con sus reglas, nos guste o no.

Él miró hacia abajo a Kovu, al ver que sus oídos habían caído—. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos, créeme, lo habría hecho ahora, Kovu. Yo... lo siento.

El cachorro suspiró, echando un vistazo detrás de él a las Lejanías—. Está bien... lo entiendo —dijo con tristeza, con la mente nublada por los pensamientos de miedo de lo que Nuka y Vitani podrían estar pensando, haciendo o pasando justo en ese momento. Bajó la cabeza con tristeza, preguntándose si alguna vez los vería de nuevo. Le dolía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de no hablar nunca con ellos una vez más. Aquí, Kiara se puso de pie y vio la tristeza de su amigo tan clara como el día, y ella le dio una mirada comprensiva. Se acercó a él y apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, frotándolo contra la barbilla para la comodidad. Ella ronroneó cuando lo hizo, sin importarle cuán desaliñado u ordinario se sentía su pelaje en ese momento. Kovu dejó escapar una leve sonrisa cuando sintió a Kiara hacer esto.

—Todo estará bien, Kovu —dijo lo más reconfortante que pudo—. Creo que van a estar bien. Al menos estarían felices por ti por estar aquí. Sé que sería así si yo fuera ellos.

Kovu sonrió aún más ahora—. Gracias, Kiara. Eso espero.

Los dos cachorros se acariciaron suavemente por un momento, lo que hizo sonreír a Simba en un espectáculo semejante. Una vez que se separaron, el rey se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Hay algo más en lo que estés pensando, Kovu? No tengas miedo de decirme. Pero... si no quieres hablar, lo entenderé.

Kovu luego lo miró fijamente, y dijo tímidamente—, Bueno... Tengo miedo de lo que la vida va a ser para mí ahora que estoy aquí, de verdad.

Simba levantó una ceja por curiosidad—. ¿De qué hay que tener miedo? —dijo con calma—. Juro que mientras estés en las Tierras del Reino, nada te pasará.

Kovu asintió—. Lo sé, pero... ¿Pero y si a los demás no les agrado? Aquí los animales podrían pensar que soy sólo otro sucio traidor, o que yo soy una especie de mentiroso... justo como dijiste, somos un grupo de leones peligrosos buscando sangre. ¿Qué pasa si ellos piensan que sigo siendo uno de ellos?

Simba sabían exactamente qué decir a esto. Inclinándose más cerca del cachorro, y después de un breve momento de silencio, comenzó a acariciar la nuca de Kovu y con calma revolcó su mechón de pelo negro con su pata, acariciándolo en cierto modo. Kovu escuchó con atención cuando escuchó la respuesta del rey—, Kovu, te prometo que serás aceptado. Te estamos dando la Roca del Rey, nuestro verdadero hogar. Mientras hablamos, Nala está reuniendo a todos juntos para que podamos presentarle. Diré personalmente a cada uno tu historia, y explicaré lo que me dijiste... Cómo eres diferente de los otros forasteros, y ya no eres más uno de ellos, y que aún seguirías sufriendo si no hubieras venido aquí.

Miró la puesta de sol, viéndola siempre lentamente caer contra el horizonte y el cielo de color naranja del crepúsculo, ahora con una raya de color púrpura arriba en él. Terminó—, Y cualquiera que no le guste va a tener que enfrentarse a mí. Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre has sido un Pridelander. Sólo empezaste en el lugar erróneo, es todo.

Kovu sonrió de nuevo—. Gracias, Simba.

El rey miró de nuevo a él y le dijo con calma—, Cuando quieras, Kovu.

A continuación, miró a Kiara, al ver que ella era todavía estaba muy cerca del cachorro. Él dijo—, Y tal vez ahora puedas saber lo que es crecer con algunos verdaderos amigos aquí también.

Kovu y Kiara se miraron por un momento, sus expresiones parecían muy agradables. Podían decir que desde ese periodo de tiempo iban de hecho a ser muy buenos amigos. En muchos aspectos, que ya notaron, pero ahora no tenían que tener miedo de mostrarlo abiertamente a quienes quisieran.

Simba se aclaró la garganta al fin—. Hablando de eso... Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, ustedes dos. Tenemos que decirle a los demás sobre lo que ha pasado.

Sabían lo que quería decir el rey, Kovu y Kiara se tensaron a sí mismos y saltaron hacia abajo desde la superficie del tronco, aterrizando además en la hierba. Se veían por delante de ellos a donde Simba comenzó a caminar al frente. Lo siguieron.

—Nala y Zazú probablemente hayan reunido a todos allí ya. No queremos llegar tarde.

Y con eso, Simba, Kovu y Kiara comenzaron a caminar a su verdadero hogar, y al nuevo de Kovu, moviéndose a través de la hierba y de vez en cuando tomando un momento para admirar el aspecto del cielo hermoso alrededor de ellos. Para el cachorro forastero, el toque de la suave hierba y tierra húmeda presionando contra sus patas con cada paso era inmensamente más cómodo que el polvo seco típico y rocas calientes al que estaba acostumbrado. La hierba a su alrededor se sentía húmeda y fresca, y era relajante para él cómo se frotaba contra su piel, amortiguando su pelaje ligeramente. Ya podía decir que él le iba a gustar las Tierras del Reino mucho más que las Lejanías.

Mientras ellos continuaban, Simba tenía algo en su mente. Nunca antes había visto alguna vez en un forastero tal preocupación o temor por otros miembros de su manada. Antes, había visto a los forasteros como una manada casi sin corazón que no mostraba ningún remordimiento por algo que les rodeaba, y que incluso Vitani y Nuka habían sido cambiados durante el tiempo transcurrido desde el exilio. Pero después de ver a Kovu mostrar los sentimientos que él hizo en ese momento, Simba se dio cuenta de que tal vez algo de emoción aún quedaba en la manada. Quizás Nuka y Vitani estaban todavía al menos algo inocentes como la última vez que los había visto. Y luego se preguntó: ¿Qué pasa si las leonas desde el punto de vista de Zira todavía eran blandas también? ¿Qué pasa si toda la manada forastera no era tan mala o corrupta como él había supuesto que eran? ¿Y si todo sus pensamientos y sus prejuicios contra ellos eran erróneos? ¿Y si los otros forasteros apenas soportaban tanto dolor como Kovu antes?

Estas preguntas pasaron por su mente más rápido de lo que realmente podía comprender, con toda su manera de pensar de ser interrogados y lanzados en la incertidumbre. Pero estas impresiones fueron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando escuchó un largo y fuerte suspiro provenir de Kovu. Él salió de su conciencia y lo miró a él, al ver que estaba jadeando. Y tan pronto como él lo veía, Simba sonrió brillantemente. Vio que, por primera vez, Kovu estaba mirando a la magnífica forma, montañosa que era la Roca del Rey. No fue sino hasta ahora que se golpeó con Simba que este cachorro nunca había visto la Roca del Rey antes, y nunca podría haber esperado tal cosa existiera, incluso en su tierra.

Para Kovu, apenas sorprendido no hizo justicia al describir cómo se sentía al ver el dominio del rey. Miró su enorme altura, su majestuosidad, la forma casi perfecta de pie, y la pura mirada imponente de sus bordes de piedra y promontorios. Para él, realmente se parecía a la casa de un rey. Kiara se rio para sus adentros cuando vio la conmoción y el pavor de Kovu hacia el lugar que ella había conocido durante toda su vida. Ella le comentó—, Se ve muy bien. ¿No es así, Kovu?

El cachorro simplemente la miró—. ¿Ustedes viven aquí?

Kiara asintió—. Sip. Nacida y criada, también.

Si Kovu no se sentía afortunado de vivir en las Tierras del Reino antes, ciertamente lo hizo ahora. La vista inicial de la Roca del Rey era tan grande para el forastero, que ni se dio cuenta de los cientos de animales que rodeaban la parte frontal de la base por debajo de la punta de la misma. Nala se situó en el borde del promontorio de piedra maciza, Zazú estaba volando sobre ella, y parecía estar esperando la llegada de su rey. Simba se dio cuenta de esto, y le hizo un gesto a Kovu y Kiara para seguirlo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la roca. Encontraron el camino de la pendiente rocosa que conducía hasta el promontorio y la cueva, escalando con facilidad. Para Kovu, las rocas debajo de sus patas se sentían mucho más frescas que las ardientes que había sentido antes, y él pudo apenas decir que eran un poquitito más húmedas y densas también.

—¿Estás nervioso, Kovu? —Kiara le preguntó, mirando como él la siguió. El cachorro simplemente respondió—, Sí, un poco.

Kiara se rio entre dientes—. No te preocupes. Pase lo que pase, al menos todavía me gustas.

El intentar todo lo posible para aclarar sus pensamientos, Kovu veía a las otras leonas de la manada de Simba salir desde el interior de la cueva del lugar, todos ellos tomando nota de Kovu mientras él y Kiara finalmente se acercaron a la parte superior de la pendiente. Vieron cómo Simba saludó a cada una de ellas y les habló brevemente sobre el incidente. Entonces vieron a Timón y Pumba emergen desde el interior, ambos mirando directamente a Kovu.

—¿Cómo te sientes chico? —le preguntó Pumba, aunque Kovu apenas escuchó. Él respondió lo mejor que pudo—, Creo que voy a estar bien.

Timón habló—, Hey chico... Lo siento por tu mamá hace poco. No estás solo, la verdad. A ella siempre le ha faltado una tuerca, como a nosotros.

Kovu se rio levemente—. Sólo es demasiado agradable justo aquí. —Remarcó.

El rey se dio la vuelta y cruzó el promontorio de la Roca del Rey cuando terminó frente a los demás. Subió hasta el borde y se detuvo junto a Nala, mirando hacia abajo para ver los diferentes animales que se habían reunido allí para esto. Por fin, Simba habló. Se dirigió a su reino con la confianza y el poder de su voz, ya que se hizo eco en todo el lugar.

—Los he llamado a cada uno de ustedes aquí para hacer un anuncio. Esto fue totalmente inesperado y no planeado, pero ha venido sobre nosotros un evento de mucha suerte y la fortuna... Tenemos un nuevo miembro en la manada.

Casi al instante, los vítores y felices rugidos atronadores de los animales se hicieron eco debajo de él. Simba continuó cuando parte del público se calmó—, ¡Escuchen, escuchen! Nala y yo no estamos esperando otro cachorro. Este no es el tipo habitual de nueva incorporación a la familia real que siempre hemos tenido, pero primero debo explicar. Temprano hoy, la princesa paseaba cerca de la frontera y entró en las Lejanías.

Kiara se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando su padre mencionó esto, sabiendo que todo el reino sabía de su error ahora—. Eres bueno guardando un secreto, papá...

—Una vez allí, se encontró con un cachorro forastero, llamado Kovu. —Simba continuó—. Su madre adoptiva, Zira, llegó por ellos justo en el mismo tiempo que yo y algunas más. Estábamos a punto de ir por caminos separados, cuando de repente, Kovu salió y me dijo... Algo que probablemente ha cambiado el curso de su vida.

Los Pridelanders notaron que la voz de Simba comenzó a ser un poco más tensa aquí, como si él era reacio a compartir esto con ellos. Pero él se abrió paso con ella, no obstante—. Kovu había sido horriblemente abusado por su madre mucho... _mucho_ peor que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber imaginado. Él ha sido golpeado sin sentido, empujado más allá de sus límites físicos, obligado a cazar y matar cuando no lo quería, él ha sido privado de sueño, y él casi estaba muriendo de hambre más de una vez sólo para tratar de ganar el amor de Zira. En pocas palabras, él estaba viviendo en el peor ambiente posible para cualquier cachorro ser criado.

La multitud de animales se hizo un silencio sepulcral como Simba se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Si hay manera de todo lo que podría haber esperado a su rey decir, era cualquier cosa menos esto.

Simba continuó—, Y yo sé que yo mismo soy parcialmente responsable de su sufrimiento por exiliar a Zira en el primer lugar. Y aunque me atengo a mi palabra de que su expulsión se justificó, este joven cachorro no merece ser culpado por un crimen que no cometió.

Él levantó la vista al cielo como él dijo la siguiente parte—. Y es por eso que hice algo que nunca pensé que iba a hacer con un forastero antes de hoy: Lo alejé de Zira. Él está conmigo... no... Está con _nosotros_ ahora.

Al instante, una charla confundida levantó de los animales por debajo de él. No queriendo cualquier confusión o malentendidos que surgieran, Simba aclaró—. Kovu vino a mí, suplicando por su vida ser tomado lejos de su madre para que pudiera vivir aquí con nosotros. Cuando lo hizo, Zira procedió a golpearlo justo en frente de nosotros. Nala, varias leonas y yo somos los testigos a su abuso, y eso es lo que sabemos con certeza que Kovu estaba diciendo la verdad. Así que en su solicitud, lo tomé y lo protegí como finalmente lo conseguimos alejar de Zira, y terminó su sufrimiento como él quería.

El rey se aclaró la garganta antes de que finalmente terminara de hablar—. Y yo sinceramente considero a Kovu ser uno de nosotros. Es un Pridelander, al igual que todos ustedes. Les pido que con todo su mayor esfuerzo acepten a este valiente y fuerte cachorro y entiendan por qué pasó lo que pasó y la forma en que lo hizo. Ha sido sometido a suficiente sufrimiento durante toda la vida para cualquiera, y mucho menos para un cachorro. Pido que a pesar de que era una parte de nuestra manada enemigo antes, no hagan que su sufrimiento dure por más tiempo ahora.

Y con eso, el silencio cayó sobre todos ellos. Una suave brisa soplaba a través del aire, agitando la melena de Simba ligeramente. Nala parecía incierta de qué esperar de los animales, mientras que el propio Kovu estaba de pie cerca de la guarida y esperando una reacción. Y una reacción era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de llegar.

—Y ahora... es hora de que les presento a todo el cachorro logramos salvar.

Se dio la vuelta y le dijo inesperadamente a él—, Ven aquí, Kovu. Es hora de que les mostremos quién eres realmente.

Con nerviosismo, el cachorro forastero tragó saliva y dio un paso adelante a través del promontorio de piedra de la Roca del Rey, acercándose cada vez más cerca de la punta de la misma que le había maravillado tan sólo minutos antes. Finalmente caminando entre Simba y Nala, Kovu contempló a todas las cebras, jirafas, elefantes, antílopes y leopardos que estaban mirando fijamente. Parecía asustado de mostrarse a sí mismo frente a muchos de ellos, pero sabía que esta sería la mejor manera de evitar problemas o malentendidos al estar allí en el futuro. Estaba a punto de decir algo para ver lo que sucedería (Si, nada de nada), pero antes de que pudiera, de repente oyó los aplausos atronadores desde antes de comenzar a temer. Comenzó en voz baja, con algunas cebras golpeando el suelo con sus pezuñas con entusiasmo, pero pronto, los elefantes se le unieron. Luego vinieron los vítores de las jirafas, los sonidos de los elefantes, los rugidos felices de los guepardos, y la aclimatación de los antílopes. Todos ellos se hicieron eco a través del aire a su alrededor, llorando de alegría y aceptación tan fuerte como podría ser. Era casi demasiado abrumador para Kovu ver que esto suceda, la verdad. Hace doce horas, estaba viviendo en uno de los tramos más desolados de la tierra que todo el continente tenía que ofrecer, y ahora aquí estaba, viendo gritos de aceptación y felicidad resonando sólo para él por todo un reino que acababa de conocer. Y con eso, Kovu no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa absoluta más vibrante y brillante que jamás había hecho. Su boca se abrió, y él se quedó boquiabierto con alegría cuando vio todo el reino animarlo. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar de alegría otra vez, y tomó cada gramo de fuerza que aún tenía para evitar hacerlo. Sus temores se habían puesto a descansar. Ahora era oficialmente un Pridelander aceptado.

Los pensamientos del joven cachorro fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó a Simba hablar de nuevo, por lo que la multitud debajo de ellos se convierta de nuevo en silencio—. Y como Pridelander, Kovu debe ser cuidado y amado como mejor como nos sea posible ofrecer después de lo que ha sufrido. Es por eso que he decidido algo: Kovu será aceptada no sólo como un Pridelander, sino también como mi nuevo hijo adoptivo.

Los ojos de Kovu se abrieron de golpe y se hincharon tan ancho como podían. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin aliento felizmente, diciendo—. ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a…?

Simba asintió—. A menos que alguien más en la manada quisiera tomarte en como propio, estoy más que dispuesto a-

—¡Espera! ¡Simba! —Oyeron una voz que de pronto gritó desde atrás. Dándose la vuelta, Simba, Nala y Kovu vieron a uno de las leonas de la manada correr lo más rápido que pudo Les tomó al rey y la reina un momento para decirle quién era, pero Kovu la reconoció por su voz casi de inmediato: Era Nadra, la misma leona que había permanecido valientemente por él antes.

—¡Me gustaría tomarlo, rey Simba! —dijo Nadra en un tono ansioso y sin aliento—. ¡Quiero adoptar a Kovu como mi hijo!

* * *

 **Nota del Autor: Me gustaría darle un agradecimiento especial y crédito a Autobot00001, por ayudarme a resolver el intercambio de diálogo al comienzo de este capítulo. Ha sido una gran ayuda para hacer esta historia una realidad. Y no necesitan preocuparse, todas las peguntas que los lectores puedan tener sobre esta serán contestadas al final de la historia. ¡Espero que les guste, y por favor comenten!**

* * *

 _Traducido por Kopa1556._

 _Translated by Kopa1556._

* * *

 _ **Nota del Traductor I/07/2016**_

Gracias por todos los reviews que han enviado. Me hacen querer seguir traduciendo esta historia y estoy seguro que el autor también está agradecido por estos.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**  
Por ahora, Kovu estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las cosas que sucedían tan de repente en ese día tan particular. Vio como Nadra salió con una expresión de confianza en su cara, mirando abajo hacia él con aparente entusiasmo. Podía verlo en sus ojos. El joven cachorro la observó como a Simba le tomó un momento para comprender lo que decía.

—¿Quieres tomar a Kovu como tuyo? —preguntó, sonando casi confundido. Nadra asintió—. Sería un honor, Simba —respondió, intentando sonar formal—. Seré la mejor madre que puedo ser para este cachorro, ¡lo juro!

Simba le dio una mirada extraña como el viento comenzaba a soplar de nuevo, moviendo suavemente su melena con la brisa. Él podía decir que el aire estaba más fresco ahora que la noche se acercaba. Tomando nota de la emoción y esperanza que parecía llenar la misma alma de Nadra en ese momento, tomó un corto suspiro y suavemente asintió.

—Muy bien, Nadra —dijo—. Pero... antes de hacer algo oficial, necesito decirle un par de cosas con Nala sobre esto.

Nadra asintió con entusiasmo, pareciendo más que dispuesta a dejar que Simba le dijera lo que tenía que decir a su reina. Levantando una ceja, Nala vio como su pareja se giró hacia ella y se acercó más, como si tuviera que decir algo que él no quería que los demás escucharan. Y de hecho, lo hizo.

—Simba, ¿qué ocurre? —Ella preguntó. Susurrando, Simba respondió: —Nala... ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estás segura de que deberías dejar que Nadra tome a Kovu así?

Nala respondió: —¿D-de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?

El rey suspiró. —Es solo que... Y-yo realmente quería tomar a Kovu como nuestro, Nala. No quiero decirle que no, pero... podríamos finalmente darle a Kiara el hermano que nunca tuvo. Finalmente podríamos tener un hijo otra vez.

Haciendo todo lo posible para no verse sorprendida por la mención de esto, la reina se quedó mirando a Simba por un momento, pensando en cómo responder. Pensó para sí mismo un poco sobre el asunto. Aunque desde luego no quiso negarle a Nadra la oportunidad de finalmente criar un hijo propio como ella siempre había querido, Nala tampoco podía negar que efectivamente también estaba tentada en criar a Kovu con Simba como suyo. Ella tenía la certeza de que Kiara ya se estaba llevando bien con él, por lo que sin duda se alegraría al escuchar que él esencialmente sería su nuevo hermano. Además de esto, ella sabía que adoptando a Kovu lo haría de la realeza, un completo contraste a lo que él era horas antes. Y en efecto, Nala quería que este pobre cachorro tuviera la mejor vida que le fuera posible.

No obstante, Nala le echó un vistazo a Nadra como ella estaba pensando, y vio que la inmensa alegría en sus ojos inesperadamente empezaba a desvanecerse, como si estuviera pensando en que Simba no iba a dejar que adoptara a Kovu. Los pensamientos de la reina se confirmaron cuando las orejas de Nadra empezaron a decaer un momento después, como sus ojos se fijaron en el cachorro delante de ella. Y al ver que la feliz expresión de la leona de repente murió de esa manera le recordó a Nala la última vez que la había visto así.

Y entonces la golpeó. Los recuerdos de cuando Nadra era más joven durante el reinado de Scar empezaron a inundarla, y de repente logró recordar la última vez que había visto su felicidad desvanecerse de esa forma. Se dio cuenta exactamente del porqué Nadra había estado tan entusiasta en adoptar a Kovu como suyo. Era demasiado doloroso pensar mucho más. Y en el segundo en el que esas oscuras memorias abordaron a la reina, sus ojos azul zafiro aumentaron intensamente, e instintivamente caminó hacia Simba para poner su hocico hasta su oreja. Ella susurró algo al oído; Algo que nadie más a su alrededor pudo oír. Pudo pasar algo de tiempo antes de que nadie, y mucho menos Kovu, supiera exactamente lo que Nala le dijo a su rey en ese día. Pero lo que sea que dijo, hizo que Simba visiblemente saltara. Nadra y Kovu vieron como Simba se detuvo por un momento antes de darle un simple asentimiento a su reina, se dio la vuelta, y miró a la leona frente a él con un nuevo sentido de comprensión. Por ahora, varios de los animales que seguían rodeando la Roca del Rey empezaron a hablar entre ellos acerca de lo que estaba pasando, y cuándo pensaban que debían mostrar a Kovu. Fueron silenciados cuando Simba habló profundamente, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que la leona se animara de repente.

—Nadra... Nala y yo estamos de acuerdo. Si es lo que deseas, entonces que así sea. Ahora serás la nueva madre de Kovu.

Inmediatamente, el joven cachorro se levantó por la sorpresa. El entusiasmo y la alegría de Nadra rápidamente regresaron a su alma al escuchar al rey decir esto, y su cabeza y oídos se animaron de nuevo. Ella sonrió antes de que jadeara por la felicidad.

—¿De verdad?

Simba respondió—: Mereces la oportunidad de criar a tu propio hijo otra vez, Nadra. Y ni siquiera yo como rey tengo el derecho a negarte esa oportunidad.

Le tomó hasta la última gota de autocontrol y contención de la leona para no estallar en gemidos de felicidad o lágrimas de alegría. Con sus ojos abiertos, corrió hacia Simba y puso sus dos patas delanteras detrás de su melena, tirando de sí misma para un estrecho abrazo. Simba fue atrapado por sorpresa al principio, pero pronto le devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias, rey Simba. —Ella dijo, apunto de llorar—. Gracias.

Simba simplemente respondió: —Es un placer, Nadra. Eres la única para él. Yo lo sé.

Después de liberar a su rey de su estrecho abrazo, Nadra se dio la vuelta y vio a Kovu de nuevo, quien dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Así… así que eres mi nueva madre? —preguntó inocentemente. Nadra asintió triunfalmente.

—Sí… Sí, lo soy, pequeño Kovu.

Al principio, Nadra hubiera tomado gentilmente a Kovu entre sus patas para poder darle una caricia y mostrarle cuánto amor podría darle en ese momento. Sin embargo, en contra de lo que ella o cualquiera hubiese esperado en un momento con este, Kovu realmente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ella trató de acercarse a él. La feliz expresión del cachorro pareció desvanecerse en un instante, y esa familiar mirada de terror en sus ojos abruptamente regresó a él. Simba levantó un ceja cuando vio al cachorro visiblemente evitar a Nadra.

—Kovu… ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó. El ex forastero tembló.

—Yo… yo no quiero una nueva madre. —Se estremeció—. S-se supone que las m-madres golpean a sus cachorros para entrenarlos. ¡No quiero ser golpeado de nuevo!

—¿Qué?

Por ahora, todas las leonas, Kiara incluída, miraban a Kovu con una mezcla de confusión y temor. Ninguna de ellas pudo decir decir durante toda su vida simplemente lo que Kovu dijo. Nala se adelantó y trató de decir con toda la calma que pudo:— Kovu, ella no va a-

Pero la reina fue interrumpida cuando Kovu continuó—. ¡Las madres tienen que asegurarse que sus cachorros no sean suaves en ellos! ¡No permitas que me haga eso! ¡Prometiste que nadie me lastimaría, Simba!

Simba dijo de repente—. Kovu, ¿quien en el mundo te dijo-?

Y en medio de la frase, Simba dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de eso. Él comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Con todos los terribles recuerdos que Kovu debía de tener con Zira y los tipos de duras reglas que debe haber impuesto en él y sus hermanos, se le ocurrió a Simba que Kovu consiguió una idea equivocada sobre todas las madres gracias a ella. El cachorro tenía la impresión que que todas las madres supuestamente tenían ser duras y crueles con sus cachorros para 'fortalecerlos', y ese estilo de vida era al que Kovu estaba acostumbrado a tener. Y en efecto, Kovu se estremeció ante la idea de tener una madre ahora con la actitud de Zira lo había asustado. Los temores de Simba se confirmaron cuando oyó a Kovu murmurar débilmente mientras se sentaba,

—No quiere una madre, Simba… Van a lastimarme…

Por fin, Simba lo entendió al mismo que tiempo que Nala y algunas otras lo hicieron. Simba pensó para sí mismo: " _Mira lo que hiciste con él, Zira…"_

El rey debatió sobre si es o no decirle a Kovu sobre el asunto, pero Nadra pareció decidirlo por él.

—Kovu… —Empezó con calma—. Sé que es probable que tengas miedo de tener una madre como lo fue Zira contigo. Pero te _prometo_ … que no soy como ella. Nadia aquí lo es. Si lo fuéramos, Simba no te hubiera tomado.

Parecía como si todos ellas justo como Nadra pensaron sobre lo que Simba hizo, al mismo tiempo que no. Desde detrás de ellos, Kiara costosamente quería mostrarse y decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo porque confiaba en su padre para ayudar a que las cosas funcionen. Tanto el rey y la reina sonrieron como escucharon a Nadra hablarle en voz baja al nuevo Pride Lander, inclinándose más cerca de él para un mejor contacto visual.

—Lo que Zira te enseñó es incorrecto, Kovu. Cada palabra lo es. No se supone que las madres le hagan daño a sus cachorros.

Kovu tragó saliva, finalmente decidido a hablar con Nadra de nuevo—. Entonces… ¿ _qué_ se supone que hacen?

Nadra sonrió—. Se supone que deben cuidar a sus cachorros lo mejor que puedan, Kovu. Los alimentan, les enseñan a hablar y caminar, limpian sus heridas… y hacen todo lo posible para proteger a sus cachorros del peligro para que no se lesionen.

—¿Te refieres a cómo lo hiciste conmigo antes? —Kovu preguntó. Nadra respondió gratamente—: Sí, exacto, Kovu. No se supone que las madres te causen dolor como Zira lo hizo; Se supone que deben evitarlo.

—¿Y si hacen algo mal? —Kovu preguntó ahora—. ¿Entonces los lastiman?

Nadra sacudió su cabeza—. Por supuesto que no, Kovu. No importa lo que un cachorro como tú haga, una madre nunca debe lastimarlos. Los disciplinan, tal vez, pero no les ponen una sola pata para herirlos.

Por fin, Kovu pensó tan profundamente como pudo sobre las palabras de Nadra, tratando de comprenderlas. Esta era la primera vez que había escuchado un concepto diferente de lo que era una madre, y al principio, él no estaba completamente seguro de si aún podía confiar en que esta era la forma en la que se suponía que era. Pero con el tiempo, después de considerar todo lo que le había hecho Zira a él y a sus hermanos, no tenía más opción que creerle. El cachorro inclinó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que todo en lo que había pensado y creído era todo lo opuesto a la verdad. Él había sido alejado de tener una vida pacífica, como un insecto siendo violentamente arrancado de la piel de un animal salvaje que se había adherido por un buen tiempo. Si Zira le había mentido abiertamente a él o si realmente estaba loca, Kovu nunca lo sabría. Después de haber sido acostumbrado a una vida de brutalidad y dolorosa disciplina, el cachorro no estaba seguro si él podría adaptarse plenamente a esta forma de pensar. Lentamente, levantó su cabeza y miró a Nadra.

—Eso… eso suena bien, supongo —dijo—. Pero todavía no sé si…

En ese momento, Kovu fue interrumpido como inesperadamente sintió algo presionando su espalda con algo de fuerza. Mirando hacia atrás, vio cómo Nala lo empujó hacia el frente lo más gentil que pudo ser, con cuidado moviéndolo hacia adelante sobre la superficie rocosa en donde estaba sentado. Miró sus bellos ojos azules por un breve segundo antes de volver su mirada hacia adelante para mirar a la leona que tan cariñosamente quiso adoptarlo. Fue empujado hacia sus patas, lo que lo hizo temblar al estar directamente debajo de la sombra de la leona. Al principio, Kovu esperó lo peor. No estaba seguro de si estaba siendo engañado de nuevo, o si esta nueva información sobre las madres haciendo ese tipo de cosas buenas a sus cachorros era completamente real. Cerrando los ojos, se preparó para el impacto.

Pero ese impacto nunca llegó. Casi al instante, sintió el suave tacto de las patas de Nadra presionando contra los lados de su cuerpo, moviéndose a su espalda para acercarlo más. La leona se arrodilló en frente de él, su hocico acariciando su cara, permitiendo que su suave pelaje color canela lo calentara. Los ojos de Kovu se abrieron de nuevo para ver a la leona acariciándolo de esta manera. Al principio, Kovu estaba bastante confuso, pero al final, la sensación de la caricia creció inmensamente en él. Cediendo finalmente a sus emociones, el cachorro levantó sus patas delanteras y tomó el pelaje de Nadra, regresandole la pequeña caricia que ella actualmente le estaba dando. Él sonrió, ronroneó, y de repente sintió una oleada de benevolencia y felicidad no fingida llenando su corazón. Abrazando a Nadra con fuerza, y con ella acariciando su espalda con un querido afecto reconfortante, Kovu sintió que podía quedarse así para siempre. Ya no tenía miedo de esta nueva leona. Él se dio cuenta de la ola de emociones que pasaban por su mente y sus corazón que, si esto era lo que ella quería que sintiera, sus palabras debían ser ciertas. Y por esa razón, el nuevo cachorro Pride Lander por fin pudo ser capaz de aceptarlo.

Nadra era su nueva madre ahora.

Ambos se quedaron en su cálido abrazo durante varios minutos, lo que les dio a los miembros de la manada alrededor de ellos mucho tiempo para mirarlos con pura felicidad en sus ojos, sus caras, y sus corazones. Los animales aplaudieron por última vez en la tarde, en esencia de que todos ellos se sentían increíblemente conmovidos por las emociones de alguien quien una vez fue parte de su propio enemigo jurado. Nala sintió que empezaba a llorar con esta hermosa vista tan cerca, pero no se atrevía a tratar de ocultarlo. Simba descendió suavemente su cabeza contra su reina, calentándola con su suave, rojiza, y corpulenta melena. No muy lejos de ellos, su hija Kiara finalmente decidió no permanecer en la cueva de la Roca del Rey por más tiempo, y corrió al lado de ellos con una mirada de pura felicidad en su cara. Deteniéndose y de pie junto a sus queridos padres, alzó la vista hacia ellos y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Así que Nadra será la nueva madre de Kovu?

Nala asintió, secándose las lágrimas con su pata—. Sí, cariño… lo es.

Kiara asintió—. Wow… ¡es tan afortunado! —dijo ella, sonando igual de conmovida que su madre. Ella vio que terminaron su largo y firme abrazo contra el horizonte oscureciente. Alrededor de ellos, las estrellas de la noche empezaron a mostrarse como el cielo cambiaba de un brillante naranja y rojo a un profundo azul y púrpura. Las muchas secciones de estrellas brillaban por encima de ellos, con el último rayo de luz creaba un deslumbrante rayo de color rosa y naranja contra las montañas en la distancia. Viendo esto, Kiara sonrió y miró hacia el cielo y se dijo a sí misma:

—Gracias por salvar a Kovu, Grandes Reyes del pasado.

Simba fue el único que escuchó el comentario de su hija, y sonrió tontamente al inocente tono en el que lo dijo. Con el tiempo, el rey vio como Kovu y Nadra se separaron de su abrazo (el cual todos los animales frente a ellos seguían viendo), y miró a Simba. Él asintió.

—Hoy ha sido un día de suerte para todos nosotros —dijo, empezando a sonar reminiscente—. Alguien que yo conocía me dijo una vez que… somos uno, y que cada uno de nosotros somos imparciales entre sí. Tenía razón.

En la última parte fue donde el rey visiblemente contuvo las lágrimas, como si estuviera recordando algo muy cercano y querido a su corazón. De hecho lo estaba, pero pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que él lo admitiera. Él se calmó.

—Pero creo que es hora de finalizar este día ahora —continuó, su tono regresando a la normalidad—. Se está haciendo tarde, y Kovu necesita descansar.

Empezando a retroceder, Nadra vio a su nuevo hijo y asintió—. Tiene razón, Kovu. Vamos. Te llevaré ahora.

Con otra brillante sonrisa en su rostro, Kovu se puso de pie y en silencio bostezó, pues efectivamente se sonaba cansado. (COmo si sus ojos inyectados en sangre no lo hubieran indicado ahora.) Viendo esto, Nadra observó como el cachorro se mantuvo estrechamente a su lado mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la cueva, nunca sintiéndose tan feliz en toda su vida. Y con eso, el resto de la manada también decidieron que el día ya estaba terminando. Simba se despidió de la cantidad de animales que rodeaban la Roca del Rey por la noche, y él también sentía como si necesitara descansar. Un día lleno de acontecimientos como éste no había ocurrido desde que él regresó de la selva, y casi toda la energía del rey había disminuído debido a las emociones que había compartido con todos. Escuchó bostezar a Kiara junto a él mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cueva dentro de la Roca del Rey, también se sentía extática por lo que él día había provocado. Ella no sólo ayudó a Kovu a salir de las Lejanías, sino que ahora tenía un nuevo amigo para jugar a partir de entonces. Ella trotó al lado de su padre por la emoción.

—¡No puedo esperar para jugar con Kovu mañana, papá! —dijo—. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarlo lejos de esos Forasteros!

Simba le sonrió—. Estoy feliz de hacerlo, Kiara. Y mañana voy a tomarlo y mostrarle todo el reino entero; Enseñarle todo lo que toca la luz.

Kiara casi gritó de alegría—. ¿Puedo ir también, papá? —preguntó ella impacientemente—. ¡Quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Juro que no me acercaré a las Lejanías esta vez! ¡Lo prometo!

Simba iba a decir algo acerca de esto, pero de repente se detuvo y pensó por un momento. Cerró los ojos, dio un paso adelante, y en silencio se rió entre dientes. Kiara parecía confundida por lo que su padre podría haber estado pensando en ese momento hasta que de repente abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y la miró a ella. Él dijo—: Oh, no te preocupes Kiara. Sé que no volverás a ir allí de nuevo. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrás hacerlo si te vas a quedar aquí todo el día de mañana?

Casi al instante, la sonrisa de la cachorra se desvaneció—. ¿Qué? —dijo confusamente.

—A pesar de lo sucedido, Kiara, no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que me desobedeciste deliberadamente —respondió Simba—. Lo siento, pero voy a tener que castigarte por un día.

Nunca antes Simba había visto que la expresión y el estado de ánimo de su hija cambiara tan bruscamente como lo hizo en ese momento, viendo como sus orejas se inclinaban y sus ojos y cara crecieron notablemente sin dificultad. Era como si un rugiente, y apasionado fuego acabara de ser apagado por las olas de un vasto océano que cubría todo el paisaje, todo ocurriéndole a ella.

—Pero… ¡pero papá, no es justo! —protestó ella, caminando directamente enfrente de su padre ahora—. ¡Ayudé a salvar a Kovu yendo allá!

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo Simba—. Pero todavía me desafiaste y casi te matan por eso. No puedo permitir que te quedes sin castigo.

—¡Pero papá! —Kiara empezó, su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse, como si estuviera temblando—. ¡Y-yo quería jugar con Kovu! Se suponía que nosotros… Él solo… ¡N-no es justo!

Por ahora, Nala, Nadra y el propio Kovu habían notado el repentino cambio de humor de Kiara, y ellos tres podían imaginarse lo que estaba pasando con ella. Nala había oído cada palabra de lo que le dijo Simba a su hija, y aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, le dolía absolutamente ver a Kiara tan repentinamente triste justo así después de estar tan alegre hace apenas un momento. Kovu le dio una mirada comprensiva a su nueva amiga, y dio unos pasos hacia ella, viendo cómo contenía las lágrimas. A decir verdad, Kiara se sentía como si estuviera siendo tratada injustamente en ese momento. Ella y todos los demás sabían que Kovu nunca hubiera podido ser salvado si ella no hubiera ido a las Lejanías, y ahora ella de repente estaba siendo castigada por salvar la vida de un amigo. Se sentía innecesario meterse en problemas después de lo que pasaron, y ella trató fuertemente de que ninguna lágrima salieran de sus párpados. Había estado emocionada de poder jugar con Kovu sin temor, y ahora su primer día con él simplemente había sido arruinado. Ella no sabía si la culpa era de Simba o de sí misma.

—¡Ayudé a salvar a Kovu, y me castigar por eso! —dijo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. No es…

Antes de que la cachorra pudiera terminar su sollozo, Nala decidió intervenir por su hija. Simba observó cómo ella se arrodilló al lado de la descorazonada cachorra, lamiendo gentilmente su mejilla, y le sonrió. Kiara abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar a su madre, viendo como ella presionaba su hocico suavemente contra su pelaje. Kiara escuchó como ella habló.

—Escucha, Kiara —empezó Nala con una voz suave—. Fue algo maravilloso que hayas ayudado a liberar a Kovu de Zira hora. Sin ti, aún estaría siendo lastimado por Zira. En cierto modo, eres una heroína para él ahora… Simba y yo también.

Kiara se calmó—. Sí, pero… Si soy una heroína, ¿por qué estoy en problemas por eso?

Nala respondió con ternura—: Oh, cariño… tu padre solo trata de protegerte y hace lo mejor para ti. A pesar de la cosa maravillosa que hiciste, tienes que aprender la lección de no desobedecernos otra vez. Si hubieras sido asesinada, yo… yo no quiero ni pensar en eso.

Nala puso una pata en la espalda de su hija mientras ella lentamente volvía a mirar a su madre, su tristeza comenzando a desvanecerse—. Si no aprendes ahora, ¿quién sabe en qué tipo de problemas te meterás cuando seas mayor? Es sólo por tu seguridad porque te amamos, y necesitas disciplina para mantenerte fuera de peligro. A veces solo tienes que tomar lo bueno y lo malo en momentos como este… ¿Entiendes, Kiara?

La cachorra gimió, intentando recomponerse—. Eso creo. —Admitió—. ¿Pero qué pasará mañana? Ahora Kovu no podrá jugar conmigo en su primer día.

Nala iba a decir algo más, pero esta vez, Simba se hizo cargo de ella y dijo—: Bueno… si esto significa tanto para ti, Kiara, podría dejarte ir con nosotros por un momento mañana.

Kiara se animó—. ¿Lo… lo dices enserio, papá?

Simba asintió—. Sí, mañana tú y Kovu pueden jugar. Pero después de eso, debes volver a la Roca del Rey para cumplir con tu castigo el resto del día. ¿Eso suena más justo?

La princesa pensó un poco, considerando las palabras de su madre y la oferta de su padre. Por dentro, podía sentir su repentina oleada de tristeza comenzando a alejarse, y esa pasión ardiente de antes empezando a retomar su lugar en su pecho. Aunque todavía era desalentador saber que todavía tendría que cumplir su castigo, ahora estaba más tranquila al saber que por lo menos no tendría que hacerlo en el primer día oficial de Kovu como un Pride Lander. Kiara estaba de hecho dispuesta a aceptar las condiciones de su padre, por lo que lo miró y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí… Gracias, papá —dijo con sinceridad.

Simba le devolvió la sonrisa, y él se arrodilló para acariciarla suavemente. Mientras lo hacía, Kovu observó todo esto que pasó justo frente a él. Esta era la primera vez que veía un momento familiar suceder frente a sus ojos, y si no hubiera sido por su abrazo con Nadra, siendo testigo de esto hubiera sido como si intentara entender un idioma extranjero para él. Por fin, comprendía cómo funcionaban las cosas en las tierras de Simba, las familias no funcionaban con brutalidad, sino con amor y cuidado. No eran golpeados por cualquier error, sino que tenían en cuenta los errores más justos y buscaban el castigo apropiado para esto. Kovu se dio cuenta en ese momento de cómo su nueva vida aquí en la Roca del Rey iba a contrastar con su antigua.

Y le gustó.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, después de que el sol se hubiera puesto por completo y los Grandes Reyes del Pasado brillaban contra el oscuro reino azul y púrpura que era el cielo nocturno, la cueva de la Roca del Rey estaba casi tan tranquila como podía estar. Simba y Nala descansaban en silencio uno al lado del otro, con Kiara acurrucada al lado de su madre. Sus respiraciones eran constantes, tranquilas y relajadas, y lo mismo podía decirse para el resto de las leonas que los rodeaban en ese momento. Cada uno de ellos estaban mentalmente agotados después de experimentar un día tan lleno de acontecimientos como éste, y varias de ellas aún no estaban seguras de cómo responder a cualquiera de esto. Muchas de las leonas estaban soñando con lo que había sucedido en las últimas doce horas, con unas pocas sacudidas de las patas de vez en cuando.

Pero de todos los miembros de la manada que estaban soñando en ese momento, ninguno de ellos estaban tan físicamente notables con lo estaba Kovu en ese momento. Mientras él estaba acurrucado con gusto en los brazos de Nadra mientras dormía bajo su cabeza, se podía ver al nuevo Pride Lander moverse constantemente en su lugar, golpeando con fuerza el aire con sus patas, y gimiendo por largos periodos de tiempo. Él pateó contra el suelo, mofó alrededor, y apenas podía murmurar cosas en su sueño.

—No, madre… —murmuró una y otra vez—. No quiero volver allí… ¡no me pegues…!

Si alguien hubiera despertado en ese momento, sería obvio que el cachorro estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla sobre las Lejanías. En este caso sin duda lo estaba, y muy pronto, sus terrores nocturnos se habían vuelto lo suficientemente intensos para que abriera los ojos abruptamente. Kovu se despertó con una repentina sacudida, y cuando lo hizo, sus jadeos se intensificaron. Él levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con sus ojos verde esmeralda, lanzando su mirada de un lado a otro varias veces. Una vez que vio a las leonas dormir con calma a su alrededor y escuchar los sonidos de grillos e insectos nocturnos resonando desde afuera, logró lentamente calmarse. Sus patas se sentían húmedas, su frente se sentía caliente, y sus ojos se sentían algo irritados. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras los frotaba.

—Sólo fue un sueño… —Kovu se susurró a sí mismo.

Luego, sintiendo una repentina sensación de miedo por lo que había soñado en ese momento, miró hacia atrás para ver a Nadra todavía durmiendo tranquilamente con su cabeza entre sus patas. Siendo tan cuidadoso como podría ser, Kovu giró su cuerpo y colocó sus patas contra su hocico, moviendo su cabeza con suavidad.

—Nadr- um, ¡m-madre! —susurró, corrigiéndose a sí mismo a mitad de la frase. Le tomó varios intentos, pero con el tiempo, vio que los ojos de su nueva madre empezaban a moverse. Ella bosteza antes de mirar al cachorro, viendo que tenía un aspecto bastante angustiado en su rostro. Tratando de no parecer o sonar cansada, Nadra le preguntó—: ¿Kovu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Madre… No puedo dormir. Tuve un mal sueño. —Kovu se quejó con temor.

Viendo al instante lo que pasaba aquí ahora, los ojos de Nadra se abrieron más, y ella los frotó cuidadosamente mientras dijo con calma—: Oh, Kovu… todo está bien ahora. Solo fue un sueño.

Ella envolvió sus dos patas delanteras alrededor de él como Kovu le dijo en voz baja—: Pero era acerca de las Lejanías, madre. Yo… tengo miedo de eso.

Dándole una mirada simpática ahora, le preguntó—: ¿Sobre qué, cielo?

Kovu pensó por un momento antes, por desgracia, él respondió—: Bueno… Soñé con que Zira me llevaba de vuelta a las Lejanías, y ella me gritaba mucho por venir aquí. Me arrastró lejos de tí, y lastimaba realmente mi cola. Vi a Nuka y Vitani llorando antes de que ella… me matara…

Nadra fue tomada por sorpresa por la descripción de las pesadillas de su nuevo hijo, sintiéndose bastante nerviosa por eso—. Y ella se reía de eso, madre. —Kovu continuó—. Ella dijo que tú serías la siguiente y que trataría de lastimar a Kiara. Yo… no quiero lastimar a nadie, mamá. ¿Q-qué pasará si ella regresa?

—Nala se apoyó en el cachorro y lamió su mejilla, erizando su pelaje ligeramente. Ella le dio una mirada seria, pero con algo de afecto—. Oh, mi pobre bebé… —comenzó—. Sé que tienes miedo, Kovu. Pero está bien. Nunca voy a dejar que Zira te lleve de regreso allí. Lo juro.

—Aún no puedo dejar de pensar en ella —respondió Kovu—. No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza… duele, mamá. ¿Y-y qué hay de Nuka y Vitani? ¿Y si les está haciendo daño en este momento?

Nadra suspiró. Hizo todo lo posible para mostrarle una sonrisa a Kovu y respondió—: Oh, estoy segura de que estarán bien, Kovu. Puedo sentirlo. Zira nunca los lastimaría como lo ha hecho contigo, ¿cierto?

Kovu negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que no…

—Y además —continuó Nadra—, si odian ese lugar tanto como tú, apuesto a que están felices porque estás aquí. Sé que lo haría si fuera ellos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente —respondió Nadra, asintiendo—. ¿Y quién sabe? Si fuiste capaz de salir, tal vez ellos tendrán la oportunidad de escapar también. Podrías haberlos inspirado y dado la esperanza de una vida mejor.

Kovu empezó a sonreír por un momento antes de irse otra vez—. Sí… Eso creo. Pero sigo extrañándolos mucho. No quiero que estén solos son mí.

Nadra se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, Kovu… ¿Quieres escuchar lo que un buen amigo me dijo una vez?

—¿Qué?

—Él dijo que donde hay vida, siempre habrá esperanza. ¿Si hay algo de vida en las Lejanías, Kovu?

El cachorro asintió, refiriéndose a la manada que Zira controlaba.

—Entonces todavía hay esperanza para ellos. Todos ellos. No importa qué, los Grandes Reyes del Pasado les ayudarán a encontrar un camino. Después de todo, ayudaron a que estés aquí, ¿no?

Kovu pensó en las palabras de su madre por un momento, sentado en una profunda reflexión. Al principio no sabía qué hacer con esto, pero pronto, encontró que las palabras de Nadra eran muy inspiradoras para escuchar. El hecho de que Simba estuviera dispuesto a tomar a un cachorro forastero como él, efectivamente, provocó una nueva oleada de esperanza dentro de él desde que esto sucedió. Si él se salvó, ¿quién puede decir que sus hermanos o las otras leonas que le importaban no lo harían? Si hizo evidente para él que todavía había esperanza para el resto de su manada, y tal vez un día, incluso tendría la oportunidad de ver a Nuka y Vitani de nuevo. Esperaba que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que eso ocurriera, pero siempre y cuando la ocasión estaba aparentemente ahí, era lo suficiente bueno para él en ese momento.

—Sí… tienes razón —dijo Kovu al fin, su voz sonando un poco más feliz que antes—. Gracias, mamá… Te quiero.

Nala le sonrió animadamente a su hijo, acariciándolo con gusto—. También te quiero, Kovu… mi hijo…

Después de su larga caricia, Kovu bostezó y se frotó los ojos con las patas de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaban tan húmedos como antes—. Pero sigo teniendo problemas para dormir de todos modos, mamá —murmuró—. No puedo permanecer dormido no importa qué.

Nadra rió—. Bien entonces, creo tener lo justo para eso.

Kovu se animó—. ¿Qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sintió los brazos de Nadra envolverse alrededor de él con fuerza, empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás cerca de su pelaje. Una sensación cálida y cómoda recorrió su espalda, dejándole la piel de gallina por un segundo. Y justo cuando empezaban a aparecer más preguntas, lo escuchó. Nadra tomó una respiración profunda, esperó un momento, e inesperadamente empezó a cantarle. Era una canción de cuna muy relajante, reconfortante y sensible al cachorro al que la leona le estaba cantando. El sonido de su voz cuando lo hizo era impresionante para el cachorro lo hermosa que sonaba. Su canción era exactamente lo que Kovu necesitaba escuchar.

 _Duerme lindo Kovu,_

 _Sueña y duerme ya,_

 _Ahora que estás aquí,_

 _Calma tú tendrás._

 _Perdido y con temor,_

 _Con frío y cansancio,_

 _Esa paz que anhelaste_

 _Los Grandes Reyes te ofrecieron._

 _Vieron tus lamentos,_

 _Y sintieron tu temor,_

 _Te regalaron otra vida,_

 _Una con más felicidad._

 _Esa calma que en tu corazón tendrás_

 _Que te hace descansar en mis brazos contra el dolor,_

 _Los Grandes Reyes te sonrieron,_

 _Y te dieron otra oportunidad._

 _Y para mí, por fin te encontré,_

 _Un nuevo hijo a quien puedo cuidar_

 _Para enseñarte lo que sé,_

 _Mi nueva oportunidad._

 _Te quiero, Kovu, mi pequeño,_

 _Como sé que tú a mí,_

 _Y el regalo de los Grandes Reyes_

 _Nuestra nueva oportunidad es._

El cachorro sintió que empezaba a separarse de su conciencia y entraba a un reino de descanso y sueño, gracias a la serenidad y delicadeza de la voz de Nadra como ella le cantaba una canción. Su leitmotiv, su gracia, y sus inspiradoras palabras eran más que suficiente para que los párpados de Kovu se volvieran pesados, y lo último que vio fue a su madre cantarle felizmente. Su respiración se volvió tranquila, su cabeza dejó de sentirse caliente, y todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando su cabeza cayó suavemente en el pelaje suave de Nadra, y su cuerpo se agarró fuertemente a sus brazos. Por fin, Kovu se durmió, y sus sueños ya no eran violentos o terribles. Gracias a la canción, sus fantasías nocturnas se volvieron brillantes y esperanzadoras, enviándolo a un descanso tranquilo por primera vez en su vida. (La que podía recordar, al menos.) Nadra le sonrió al cachorro y miró su cuerpo dormido, quedándose dormido con las estrellas de la noche le hizo dar un pequeño temblor detrás de él desde la entrada de la cueva delante de ellos. Lamió al cachorro una últimavez antes de susurrar.

—Buenas noches, hijo mío. Dulces sueños.

* * *

 _Traducido por Kopa1556._

 _Translated by Kopa1556._

* * *

 _ **Nota del traductor II/20/2016**_

Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, algo emotivo a mi parecer. Especialmente con la canción de Nadra, la cual también fue algo difícil de traducir para que se acoplara perfectamente a la canción de Zira (presente, obviamente, en la película). De todas maneras gracias por sus reviews, ahora mismo trabajaré en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

En ese mismo momento de tiempo, decir que la situación en las Lejanías era 'tensa' habría sido una subestimación.

Nuka caminaba en círculos repetidamente, se sentía ansioso y nervioso como sus patas iban contra la incómoda, fría, seca y sucia tierra debajo de él. Intentó pensar para sí de varias cosas relacionadas a la ausencia de Kovu en esos momentos, pero el ruido a su alrededor lo hizo cada vez más difícil. En las horas desde el último avistamiento del cachorro en las Lejanías, hasta el último de los miembros restantes de la manada habían buscado insistentemente cerca de la entrada del montículo de termitas en decadencia, donde Zira estaba actualmente. Desde que ella regresó casi de noche, no le había dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie o incluso dirigirle la mirada a algún miembro de la manada. Desde el momento en que ella regresó, las leonas de la manada comenzaron a escuchar a Zira levemente susurrando para sí misma sobre algo, que fue muy desconcertante para todas ellas. Algunas incluso sospecharon sobre si Zira estaba ocultando algo o no, que realmente no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Y ahora todos ellos estaban ahí, de pie alrededor de la entrada en la oscuridad de la noche tratando de obtener algunos fragmentos de información que podían.

La respiración de Nuka empezaba a cortarse mientras continuaba caminando a través de la multitud de leonas a su alrededor. Todas estaban hablando entre sí con recelo, preocupación y especulación acerca de lo que estaba pasando y por qué Zira se había negado a hablar durante todo este tiempo. Era extraño incluso para ella. Por ahora, todos ellos se habían dado cuenta de que Kovu no estaba por ningún lado, lo que sólo alimentó las llamas de especulaciones y rumores que comenzaban a extenderse como un incesante incendio forestal durante una sequía de verano en un bosque. Algunas se preguntaban si Kovu estaba muerto, lo que llevó a las infortunadas suposiciones de que Simba lo hubiera asesinado o Nuka dejó que muriera. Nadie sabía en lo absoluto en qué pensar entre la confusión, charlas y rumores. Para una manada de solo trece miembros (excluido Kovu), sin duda causaron un gran revuelo ese noche.

Nuka se dijo a sí mismo—: Vamos, Kovu… ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué está haciendo Madre?

Finalmente, los pensamientos del león adolescente fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a Vitani decir débilmente—: ¿Nuka? ¿D-dónde está Kovu? ¿Por qué madre no dice nada? ¡Ella está empezando a salir ahora!

Nuka dejó de caminar en círculos y miró a la cachorra, quien estaba de pie justo debajo de él en la tierra. Vitani sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y tenía un aspecto absolutamente miserable en su cara con los ojos inyectados en sangre y sus orejas caídas. Las heridas en su cuerpo que estaban desde la mañana estaban comenzando a sanar por ahora, por lo que era al menos un alivio para el león verlo. Nuka suspiró.

—No lo sé, Vitani… Es extraño incluso para ella —dijo.

—¿Kovu está bien? ¿Dónde está?

—¡No lo sé! —Nuka repitió con nerviosismo—. ¡Nunca debí haber dejado a Kovu irse por su cuenta, _sabía_ que algo iba a salir mal!

—¿Qué pasa si algo malo le pasó, Nuka? —ella gritó—. ¿Y si lo comieron o cayó de un acantilado? Él podría estar-

Nuka la interrumpió, moviéndose levemente hacia abajo—. Escucha, Vitani… Ahora _no_ es el momento para pensar en esas cosas. ¿Está bien? Tenemos que estar tranquilos y esperar a ver lo que madre. Por lo que sabemos, pudo perderse por ahí y tenemos que ir a buscarlo. No quiero imaginarme si lo lastimaron o mataron más de lo que podría.

Y con eso, Nuka continuó caminando sin rumbo alrededor de la multitud, sin importarle lo que las demás decían de él. Mostraba los dientes mientras se preocupaba más y más sobre el paradero de su hermano adoptado en este momento. Por mucho que no quería admitirlo, él creía que algo horrible de hecho le pasó a Kovu, y que Zira no estaba dispuesta a hablar con cualquier leona a causa de eso. También tenía que admitir que si estuviera en el lugar de Zira justo ahora, tal vez hubiera sentido lo mismo de no querer hablar con nadie de ello.

Entonces de repente, Vitani corrió hacia el león, su rostro cambiando lentamente de miedo a uno de verdadera confusión. Nuka se detuvo en seco cuando ella habló.

—Lo sabes, Nuka… No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente? —ella preguntó, sonando perpleja y tratando de pasar a un nuevo tema—. Estás actuando realmente raro, normalmente no llamas a Kovu por su nombre, y no hablas acerca de no haber sido el elegido más. Eres… diferente. Más agradable. ¿Por qué?

Levantando una ceja, Nuka abrió su boca para decirle algo a la cachorra para confrontar sus preocupaciones inusuales. Pero justo antes de que pudiera, oyó una voz gritar desde la multitud:

—¡Nuka! Nuka, ¿estás aquí?

Al instante, sus ojos se abrieron. Miró a la dirección donde escuchó la voz, e inmediatamente reconoció quién era.

—¡Mila! —gritó.

Corriendo a través de la pequeña pero apretada multitud, Nuka dejó a Vitani donde estaba y se precipitó por las tierras sin vida, tratando de no golpear accidentalmente a nadie mientras corría hacia la fuente de la voz. Y, finalmente, la encontró en el borde mismo del grupo de miembros de la manada: Vio a una leona de la manada de su altura y edad corriendo hacia él, con un rostro ansioso. Tenía los ojos de color ámbar y rojo-naranja, un pelaje de color amarillo amarillo-gris mate con un hocico y vientre de un color mucho más ligero, una nariz negra, y la punta de la cola de color verde-ébano. Tanto ella como Nuka corrieron hacia el otro hasta que estuvieron juntos firmemente, con Nuka presionando su barbilla contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Los dos se acariciaron fuera de la multitud, finalmente dando un muy necesario respiro. Mientras lo hacían, Vitani corrió hacia ellos y vio que casi parecían abrazarse por un momento.

E instantáneamente, todo tuvo sentido para ella.

—Nuka, ¡estaba tan preocupada! —dijo Mila, mirándolo a él en silencio por un momento. Solo miró por delante de él para ver al resto de la manada—. Extraño como solo trece de nosotros podría parecerse a un millón, ¿eh?

Él asintió mientras a regañadientes se liberaba de ella ahora—. Mila, ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó—. No te he visto en todo el día.

Ella suspiró—. Bueno, Zira me puso a cargo de la partida de caza hoy, y sabes qué tan salvajes pueden ser las chicas sobre eso. Probablemente porque todos nos estamos muriendo de hambre, _lo que sea_ va con cazar ahora.

—¿Pero no las llamaron de vuelta hace más de una hora? —Nuka cuestionó. Ella suspiró.

—Sí. Pero además, Nuka, sabes cómo se siente tu madre sobre nosotras… Ella parece que está dispuesta a matarme cada vez que digo algo sobre tí, eso… me pone nerviosa para arriesgarme a que ella me grite. ¡Zira dice que piensa que solo soy una distracción, y que te "corrompo" o algo así por estar cerca de ti!

Nuka sonrió ligeramente—. Ah, sabes cómo es madre. Ella lo superará pronto… probablemente cuando ella piense en una nueva manera de mutilar a Simba mientras duerme.

La leona se rió de ese último soplo de tranquilidad suyo—. Lo suficientemente bueno para mí, creo—. A continuación, ella se aclaró la garganta y preguntó al fin—: ¿Sabes qué está pasando aquí, Nuka? ¿Qué pasa con toda esta confusión? ¿D-dónde está Kovu? ¿Por qué Zira no dice nada?

Nuka miró a la oscura entrada del montículo de termitas cuando respondió tristemente:— Pft, estoy tan perdido como tú, nadie me dice nada. Esta mañana dejé que Kovu diera un paseo por su cuenta porque quería estar solo. Pero nadie lo ha visto desde entonces… Estoy preocupado por él, Mila. Todo es mi culpa.

La leona respondió con sinceridad—: También estoy preocupada. Pero no es tu culpa. ¿Quién sabe lo que Zira puede estar escondiendo esta vez, después de todo?

—Dilo otra vez —respondió Nuka.

—Estoy segura de que Kovu está bien. Lo conoces, él no es de los que se arrepienten fácilmente. Solo debemos encontrarlo, es todo.

—Espero que tengas razón… —finalizó Nuka con inquietud.

—Pero aún así, con tu madre siendo así, a veces siento como la única que odia la forma en que maneja las cosas aquí, Nuka —prosiguió Mila—. No me gusta la forma en que está manteniendo tantos secretos más… ¿por qué ella acaba de dejarnos en la oscuridad sobre esto? ¡Quiero decir, ella amenazó con _expulsarme_ cuando tratara de decir algo o preguntara dónde está Kovu antes! Solo me siento tan… abierta en este momento, ¿sabes? Ella hace esto todo el tiempo… Como solo soy un desechable miembro de la manada que nadie escucha.

Nuka se inclinó y puso su pata sobre la de ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Y le dio una mirada reconfortante—. Confía en mí, sé cómo se siente. Solo tienes suerte de que ella no es _tu_ mamá también, sin hablar del cachorro favorito.

—Sí, dijiste eso…

—Y además, Mila, ser desterrado probablemente no sería la peor cosa en el mundo.

La leona lo miró confusa—. ¿Y por qué?

Nuka al final respondió—: Porque si mi madre te exiliara, me iría también contigo. No importa lo que ella diga. Puede que aún no seamos pareja, Mila, pero prefiero recibir órdenes de ese cerdo… el mismo Simba… que dejar que te vayas sola. No es como si a madre le importara si me fuera de todos modos.

Mila sonrió brillantemente ante esta confesión, dándose cuenta de lo que Nuka quería decir. Ella puso su cabeza contra su pecho—. ¡Nuka! ¿De verdad piensas hacer eso?

Nuka dijo a esto:— No piensa que lo haría… Te _prometo_ que lo haría.

Y con eso, los dos leones adolescentes se acariciaron por otro momento bajo las estrellas. Mila sintió que Nuka colocaba su pata sobre su espalda, haciéndola ronronear con amor en su pecho. De cerca, Vitani observó como los dos se abrazaban con tanta pasión, y rodó los ojos ante la visión de esto.

—Pft… nunca pensé que él consiguiera una novia después de todo —se dijo a sí misma mientras se alejaba para darles un poco de espacio.

A los dos le hubiera gustado permanecer así durante más tiempo, pero por desgracia, su hermoso momento fue inmediatamente interrumpido cuando otra voz inesperadamente atravesó el aire de la noche. Ambos casi podían sentir su pelaje erizado por un breve momento.

—¡Kovu nos ha abandonado y traicionado!

Fue Zira.

Nuka y Mila se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la dirección donde se encontraba. Zira finalmente salió del montículo de termitas después de las horas que pasó dentro, y al instante, toda la charla incesante de las otras leonas fue silenciada. Ella saltó a la punta de una roca particularmente alta que estaba junto a la entrada, donde ahora estaba por encima de toda la manada por lo que su voz podía ser escuchada por todos. Miró hacia ellos con rabia. Nuka apenas logró ver a Vitani correr lejos de él de reojo, mirando totalmente en shock la repentina explosión de Zira. La reina de las Lejanías continuó:

—¡Hoy, lo vi escabullirse en las Tierras del Reino, tratando de hacerse amigo de esa miserable princesa de Simba!

Enfatizó el nombre de Simba a través de su barrera de dientes como si fuera veneno—. ¡Traté de recuperarlo, pero el mocoso se alejó y empezó a llorarle a Simba diciéndole que quería unirse a su manada!

Varios jadeos y una breve charla empezaron entre la manada forastera de nuevo, ninguno de ellos esperaba escuchar algo así, y mucho menos tan bruscamente de su líder. Los ojos de Nuka se abrieron con horror. Susurró para sí mismo:

—No… ¡Kovu, no lo hiciste!

—¡Y contra mi voluntad, el tirano se lo llevó! ¡Simba robó a Kovu de mis patas así como así! ¡Y Kovu le ha dado la espalda a cada uno de nosotros, porque él le pidió que lo hiciera! ¡Todo lo que quería hacer era conseguir mi cachorro de vuelta, y ayudarlo a crecer grande y fuerte, y miren lo que pasó! ¡Simba ya ha corrompido a Kovu!

Nuka simplemente se quedó ahí, completamente sin habla y petrificado, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la boca de su estómago por lo que acaba de oír. Sacudió su cabeza.

—No… No, ¡no puede ser! —dijo, su voz sonaba cada vez más angustiada—. ¡Kovu no haría eso! ¡Lo conozco, él no-!

—¡Silencio! —gritó Zira, callando a su hijo. Ella continuó—: Mientras hablamos, le está lavando el cerebro a Kovu y siendo engañado por esa miserable excusa de manada, ¡y él _quería_ que lo tomaran! ¡Él nos traicionó _a todos y cada uno de nosotros_!

Zira se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento cuando una de las leonas tomó la palabra dentro de la pequeña multitud.

—¿Pero por qué haría eso? —preguntó. Inmediatamente, la manada reconoció la voz de Dotty, una de las leonas más antiguas de la manada, y todos los ojos se fijaron en ella—. Él debió tener una razón, ¿verdad? ¿No es así?

Zira sacudió la cabeza—. ¡No seas tonta, Dotty! El mocoso no quería soportar a su propia madre. ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque él pensaba que era demasiado estricta y demasiado molesta! ¡Él no entiende que necesita ser fuerte para sobrevivir! ¡Eso es lo que le he tratado de enseñar, y mira lo que hace! ¡En todo este tiempo, tratando de mostrarle cómo ser un líder y crecer para ser el mejor que pudiera! ¡ _En vano_!

La voz de Zira se escuchó excepcionalmente enojada y ronca en la última parte, dejándola jadeando cuando terminó. Muy pronto, otra leona habló.

—¿No podríamos ir y traerlo de vuelta, Zira?

Fue Ikhala, una de las leonas más jóvenes de los forasteros. Ella habló con verdadera esperanza en su voz cuando dijo—: ¡Podríamos hacerlo esta noche! Podríamos escabullirnos y salvar a Kovu de-

Zira la detuvo—. No haría ningún bien, Ikhala. ¡Simba de seguro nos atraparía! El puede ser un tirano, pero no es un idiota.

—¿Qué pasaría si atrajéramos a Kovu de vuelta aquí? —Sugirió Kamwe, conocida por ser una de las leonas más 'locas'—. Vamos a encontrar algún animal muerto y lo usamos como cebo para conseguir que la pequeña termita regrese de nuevo!

—¡No es lo suficientemente bueno! —negó Zira—. ¡Es bastante difícil sabiendo que apenas podemos encontrar comida para nosotros mismos, no voy a perder una presa tan preciosa para un plan que ni siquiera podría funcionar! ¿Y quién puede decir que Kovu vendría lo suficientemente cerca de la frontera para que pudiera oler, y mucho menos ver el cebo? ¡Nunca caería!

—¿Entonces cuál es _tu_ idea, pesimista? —dijo Majira, una de las miembros del pelotón de caza que había estado fuera todo el día—. ¡¿Por qué no dejas de matar todo lo que tenemos y nos dices qué vas a hacer sobre esto?! ¡Es _tu_ hijo, después de todo, no el nuestro!

En circunstancias normales, lo más probables es que Zira hubiera estrangulado a Majira por el tono irrespetuoso, pero teniendo en cuenta su postura y sentimientos en ese momento, ella simplemente se quedó allí en silencio, tomando un momento para apartar la mirada de los demás. Inesperadamente, Zira no tenía absolutamente nada que decir en esta ocasión. Nada de nada. A pesar de que la leona se negara a admitirlo, Zira había sido completamente sorprendida por esta todavía estaba enfurecida sobre Simba alejando a Kovu de ella, pero la idea de conseguirlo de vuelta era algo que había temido. La razón por la que temía era porque, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que admitir la derrota a sí misma. (por ahora.)

Zira no tenía un plan.

Sus patas se movieron como sus garras se clavaron a la roca polvorienta en la que todavía estaba de pie. Una incómoda sensación fluyó a lo largo de su cuerpo, y ella sintió su cara cada vez más caliente de la vergüenza. Torpemente, ella murmuró:

—Yo… no lo sé, Majira.

Zira escuchó unos jadeos provenientes de la manada delante de ella antes de que una de ellas gritara—: ¿Así que es eso? ¿No tienes nada en absoluto? ¡¿Ni siquiera una idea?!

Zira dudó antes de que de mala gana dijera, sonando absolutamente derrotada—: N-no. No tengo un plan. No sé qué hacer…

—¡Eso es patético! —gritó Majira—. La única oportunidad que tuvimos de vengar a Scar y eliminar a Simba, ¡¿y la dejas ir así como así?!

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando dejas a Nuka a cargo de él —murmuró Gereza, otra de las mejores cazadoras de la manada—. Estoy sorprendida de que Vitani no se fuera también con él cerca de ellos.

Con eso, Zira observó cómo la incesante charla de antes comenzaba a empezar otra vez, esta vez incluyendo a la misma Zira. Desde que esta manada había iniciado, siempre habían asumido que su líder siempre tendría un plan cuando se tratara de situaciones como esta. En cierto modo, Zira les había prometido eso a ellas cuando se unieron. Pero a partir de la charla que pasaba en ese momento, parecía como si todos coincidieran en que su promesa había sido rota. Y Zira no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se aprovecharan de ese momento de vulnerabilidad suyo.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó bruscamente, con lo que de inmediatamente el silencio cayó sobre todos una vez más. SIn esperar para recuperar el aliento en esta ocasión, Zira exclamó—: Puede que todavía no tenga un plan, ¡pero voy a matar a _cualquiera_ que piense que esto me hace débil! Solo necesito tiempo… Necesito tiempo para concebir el plan perfecto, después de todo. Muy pronto, voy a encontrar una manera de conseguir a Kovu de vuelta. Es inevitable. ¡Sólo necesitan paciencia!

Algunas de las leonas estaban a punto de decir algo aquí cuando Zira terminó su discurso hambriento-de-guerra para ellos, su voz sonando completamente entrecortada. Fuera de hablar en voz alta o de que ella estaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad, por primera vez, ella no lo sabía—. Pero no importa lo que hagamos, ¡las intenciones seguirán siendo las mismas! ¡ _Vamos a_ traer a Kovu de vuelta tarde o temprano, incluso si tenemos que hacerlo por la fuerza! ¡Y cuando lo hagamos, Simba morirá lenta y dolorosamente en sus garras! ¡Lo juro! ¡ _Por Kovu_!

Finalmente al terminar su discurso a los forasteros y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Zira se tensó y rugió tan fuerte como sus pulmones permitieron, el sonido resonando en todas las Lejanías. Su intento de conseguir el apoyo de la manada y recuperar su confianza en ella parecía funcionar, casi todos los miembros de la manada rugieron en respuesta, todos ellos sonando como si ellos fueran a buscar sangre en ese momento. La resonancia era fuerte y ensordecedora, y en ese momento de tiempo, los forasteros parecían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con el fin de tener a Kovu de vuelta.

Todos excepto tres.

Nuka, Mila y Vitani estaban completamente en silencio en contraste con la multitud, viendo con sorpresa y transfixión como las leonas rugieron con tanta fuerza por el discurso de Zira. Nuka sintió su ojo contrayéndose ligeramente antes de que finalmente lograra murmurar:

—No lo creo… —dijo, su voz siendo casi inaudible—. Yo… _no puedo_ creer esto… ¿cómo podría?

—Kovu… —Vitani se dijo a sí misma, sonando a punto de llorar—. ¿Él… se fue? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Entonces, de repente, antes de que alguien pudiera incluso comprender plenamente la situación para lo que fuera, Nuka golpeó su pata contra el duro suelo, rompiendo una rama muerta cuando lo hizo—. ¡Kovu, pequeño sinvergüenza!—gritó Nuka, sonando absolutamente furioso. Mila dio un paso lejos del león adolescente cuando hizo esto, sintiéndose asustada por el repentino grito.

—Nuka…

—¡¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto, Mila?! —Nuka comenzó a vociferar—. Voy y me arriesgo por él esta mañana, y _así_ es como me lo agradece? ¿Como _nos_ lo agradece?

Esa última parte la dijo mientras miraba a Vitani, quien ahora estaba visiblemente llorando por la situación que estaba pasando a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué, Nuka? ¡¿Por qué nos dejó?! —dijo ella entre lágrimas.

—¡Es un traidor, por eso! —gritó Nuka—. ¡Él nos abandonó! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Pequeña rata!

Mila fue fuertemente sorprendida por el grito de Nuka ahora, escuchando que su voz sonaba más y más ronca con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Rara vez se enojaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca, y mucho menos de esta forma. Pero en un sentido, Nuka realmente quería a Kovu como un hermano a pesar de que él y Vitani eran adoptados originalmente de otros padres. Pero ahora, y a pesar de que el cachorro se había ido tan de repente y de manera impredecible, sin siquiera decir adiós, Mila decidió permanecer en silencio sobre el asunto. Debido a que esto había sucedido tan rápido, ella estaba perdida para hablar de todos modos, y no tenía ni idea sobre cómo tranquilizar a Nuka en este momento.

Vitani estaba llorando, poniendo su pata sobre sus ojos y murmurando para sí misma—: ¿Por qué, Kovu, por qué? ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?

Ella repitió eso para sí misma una y otra vez, y Nuka miraba incómodamente mientras ella lloraba suavemente.

—¡Todo el tiempo que pasé con él… todo para nada! —Continuó, su tono cada vez más suave y más triste. Al ver que estaba al menos tratando de calmarse ahora, Mila se acercó a él y le dijo—: Nuka, por favor… tenemos que mantener la calma sobre esto. Tal vez Kovu tenía sus razones para entrar en las Tierras del Reino. Nunca lo sabrías.

—¿Sí? —respondió Nuka—. ¡Trata de decir eso cuando es _tu_ hermano el que te apuñala por la espalda de esa forma!

Nuka visiblemente contuvo las lágrimas, tratando tan duro como pudo para aceptar el hecho de que nunca podría ver a Kovu nunca más gracias a su fatal decisión. El león sintió una mezcla indescriptible de rabia y depresión profunda en el fondo de su pecho, a pesar de sus sentimientos de ira por la 'traición' de Kovu parecían ganar terreno dentro de él. Por lo menos, él deseaba haberle dicho adiós al cachorro antes de que él se separara, o darle un último aviso para que pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta. Pero ya que no podía, lo único que el león adolescente pudo reunir fue un simple:

—Pobre niño…

Mila le dio una mirada muy preocupada mientras se acercaba más a él, donde ella descansó suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro. Nuka se giró.

—Él lo hará —dijo reconfortante—. Pase lo que pase, al menos Zira no puede hacerle daño ahora.

—Tal vez… —respondió Nuka—. Pero él no tuvo por qué traicionarnos y ponerse del lado del enemigo para que esto ocurriera, Mila…

La leona estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre esto, pero antes de que pudiera, Nuka tronó sus dientes y en silencio se alejó de ella, su respiración siendo pesada. Mila tristemente observó mientras él se acercaba a unirse a la multitud de leonas cercanas, su postura parecía tensa y sin embargo dolorosa al mismo tiempo. Era como si no pudiera decir si sentía el corazón roto o enfurecido por la partida de Kovu, y como resultado, el león simplemente guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo con el fin de evitar decir algo que lamentaría más adelante, especialmente a Mila. Aparte de la idea de que su hermano más joven de repente los dejó con tan poco aviso, Nuka también comenzó a temer por sí mismo. Recordó que Zira dijo que podría 'reunirlo con Scar' si algo le sucedía a él por la mañana, ya que Kovu era su responsabilidad en ese momento. Hasta el momento, Zira no había dicho ni una palabra con él sobre esto, pero aún así se negó a bajar la guardia a su alrededor. Nuka empezó a preguntarse si ella incluso había olvidado decirle, lo que parecía cada vez más una posibilidad a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Y luego trató de comprender mentalmente; Él era el único hijo que Scar y Zira habían tenido, por lo que dudaba de que ella realmente matara a su propio hijo así como así. Pero luego recordó: Esto era de lo que Zira estaba hablando.

Mila observó como Nuka entró al montículo de termitas, junto con las demás, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no había mucho en su mente en ese momento. Ella sinceramente no sabía qué decir, y no quería arriesgarse a molestarlo aún más. Pero de repente, sus propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a Vitani empezando hablar para sí misma, todavía sollozando incontrolablemente por su pérdida.

—¿Por qué, Kovu…? Yo te quería. Nunca te lastimé, nunca te grité. ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?

Sintiendo inexpresable lástima por la pobre cachorra en ese momento, Mila dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló frente a Vitani, posando su pata sobre su cuello—. Está bien, Vitani —le dijo al fin—. No llores… Kovu querría que fueras fuerte ahora.

La cachorra hizo todo lo posible para contener cualquier otro sollozo cuando respondió—: Él era mi mejor amigo. Él era mi hermano… mi verdadero hermano. Lo quería más de lo que quieres a Nuka, Mila.

La leona suspiró—. Sé que lo haces, Vitani. Lo quería también. Era un buen cachorro, y tienes suerte de tenerlo como hermano. ¿Pero quieres saber lo que pienso?

La cachorra volvió a mirar a Mila ahora, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por su río de lágrimas—. ¿Qué?

—Creo que Kovu está en un mejor lugar ahora, Vitani —le respondió Mila—. Tal vez ahora Zira no tendrá que hacerle daño o gritarle todo el día nunca más.

Vitani respondió después de un momento—: Sí, supongo que sí. Pero… ¿y si no vuelvo a verlo de nuevo?

Mila suspiró—. No creo que sea así. Verás a Kovu de nuevo tarde o temprano, simplemente lo sé. Si realmente te quiere, se asegurará de eso.

La cachorra asintió—. Creo que suena como algo que haría…

—¿Y quieres oír un secreto? —preguntó Mila. Ella no esperó por una respuesta cuando dijo—: Me alegro de que Simba tomara a Kovu. Yo no pienso que Simba sea realmente tan malo como Zira dice que es, la verdad. Él va a cuidarlo mejor de lo que Zira lo haría. Debes sentirte feliz por él, especialmente porque estoy segura de que lo verás pronto… Pero debes prometerme no decirle a nadie que dije eso. Ni siquiera a Nuka. ¿De acuerdo?

Vitani asintió de nuevo—. Sé que Simba no es tan malo como dice madre —respondió la cachorra. Cuando lo hizo, Mila levantó una ceja. Ella nunca había oído de Vitani, por no hablar de cualquier otra leona en su manada, actualmente sugiriendo que Simba no era el dictador que Zira les hizo creer que era—. ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella por pura curiosidad—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No quiero hablar de eso… —respondió Vitani con tristeza.

Mila asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir a pesar de no conocer ningún detalle. (Hasta el momento.) Mila dijo—: Si tú lo dices. ¿Pero puedes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que dije?

La cachorra asintió otra vez—. Sí, lo prometo. Y gracias, Mila. Tú… eres muy agradable —dijo como ella finalmente logró detenerse de llorar suavemente. Mila le sonrió—. Gracias, Vitani.

—Pero aún así… —la cachorra murmuró—. Dices que él está en un mejor lugar ahora, pero él no está aquí con nosotros. ¿Sabes a qué se me parece eso, Mila?

—¿Qué?

—Se parece a la idea que tengo de muerte.

* * *

 _Traducido por Kopa1556._

 _Translated by Kopa1556._


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Muchas horas después, los pacíficos y profundos sueños de Simba fueron interrumpidos y se despertó de repente cuando sintió una leve y frágil sensación de tirantez en su oreja izquierda, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza. Le tomó un momento responder a esto, pero muy pronto, los ojos del rey se abrieron lentamente y se entrecerraron sólo por ver por primera vez el cielo delante de él mientras permanecía dentro de la cueva de la Roca del Rey. Podría decir por el olor del aire que apenas eran las primeras horas de la madrugada, ya que el sol aún no había salido. Un débil y brillante rayo de luz de color rosa y una iluminación sutil fue solo lo que apenas comenzaba a brillar contra los bordes de las montañas distantes del sol, el aire era frío y calmado, y no había un sola nube en el cielo para ser vista aún. Para Simba, no estaba acostumbrado a ver la mañana tan temprano así. (No desde que era un cachorro, al menos, cuando tenía la suficiente energía para despertar tan temprano.)

Pero los pensamientos del león sobre la tenue mañana en frente de él se detuvieron cuando sintió la sensación de tirantez en la oreja volver con más fuerza, ya que empezaba a sacudir su cabeza hacia la izquierda muy suavemente. Levantando un ceja, Simba miró a su izquierda. Inesperadamente, vio a Kovu tirando ligeramente de él con sus dientes y sus patas empujando contra su melena. Simba preguntó con curiosidad—: ¿Kovu? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Casi inmediatamente, el cachorro soltó su oreja y respondió—: Estoy listo para empezar el entrenamiento del día, Simba.

Tan pronto como Simba pudo comprender esto en su estado de cansancio, dejó aumentar la mirada de confusión en su rostro. Luego bostezó antes de preguntar—: ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Kovu sacudió su cabeza—. Bueno, pensaba que… desde que vivo con ustedes ahora, el entrenamiento que tengo que hacer no sería tan malo. No… no desperté demasiado tarde para empezar, ¿verdad?

Simba parecía verse cada vez más y más desconcertado con cada segundo que pasaba—. Kovu, no sé de qué en el mundo estás hablando —dijo en voz baja—. No hay entrenamiento aquí para tí.

Kovu levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

—¿Y por qué estás despierto tan temprano? —Simba insistió—. Pensé que habías dicho que querías tener una buena noche de sueño.

Kovu asintió—. Sí, pero… estoy acostumbrado a despertar a esta hora. Madre decía que yo-...

El cachorro se detuvo ahí, y parecía que tanto él como Simba se dieron cuenta exactamente en el mismo momento de lo que estaba pasando aquí. La expresión de Simba se suavizó, y Kovu se sentó junto a él.

—Espera… creo entenderlo ahora —dijo el rey—. Zira te hizo pensar que el entrenamiento cada mañana era algo normal en la vida, ¿no es así?

Kovu asintió de nuevo—. Pensé que ella lo hacía simplemente peor de lo que se supone que es— dijo él—. No todos los cachorros tienen que hacerlo, ¿pero no es tan malo como el de ella?

El rey, dándose cuenta de lo que Kovu estaba pensando ahora, le dio una mirada simpática y bajó su cabeza hasta su nivel ahora, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Simba se suavizaron para que no se vieran intimidantes o amenazantes ante Kovu; parecía amable y sincero, como lo había estado el día anterior. (Aunque de forma más cautelosa por sólo despertar.)

—Escucha, Kovu —empezó—. Zira lo ha hecho todo demasiado mal. Los cachorros de tu edad no necesitan entrenarse para nada, y mucho menos lo que ella te estaba enseñando. Hacer eso no es algo normal para nadie de tu edad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el cachorro finalmente.

—Sí. Eres demasiado joven para tener que preocuparte sobre tener que matar cosas o cómo ser un guerrero. Incluso cuando seas mayor, no necesitas hacer eso en cualquier momento si no quieres. No mientras estés en mi reino.

Kovu apartó la mirada de Simba ahora, mirando en la dirección del sol ligeramente saliendo detrás de las montañas. Parecía estar pensando en varias cosas ahora, es decir, sobre la forma en la que había sido engañado por Zira en más de un sentido que él pudo siquiera haber imaginado ahora.

—Wow… —dijo Kovu, sonando escéptico sobre eso—. Así que… ¿ni siquiera tengo que hacer nada de eso aquí en lo absoluto? ¿No se supone que los cachorros deben aprender a matar?

Simba negó con la cabeza—. De ninguna manera, Kovu —dijo con calma—. Los cachorros de tu edad se supone que deben jugar, divertirse, sin preocuparse… entrenar a los cachorros para hacer el trabajo duro no es normal, Kovu. Es terrible lo que Zira te hizo pensar.

Kovu miró al rey ahora, sus ojos verde esmeralda abiertos con asombro ahora. Durante toda su vida, pensó que los cachorros estaban destinados a estar preparados tan pronto como sea posible para sobrevivir por su cuenta, ya que la vida aparentemente iba a ser difícil. Kovu tuvo que admitir que la idea tenía sentido para él, y estaba muy acostumbrado a ello. A partir de ese momento, se sintió como toda su vida iba a cambiar oficialmente en más formas de lo que pensaba o creía ahora. No sólo Zira le forzó a pasar a través de tales dificultades, a despertar temprano en la mañana, y hacerle creer que el matar era normal, pero ahora sabía que el entrenamiento, aunque menos intenso que el de ella, no era soportado por nadie de su edad. Era como si hubiera estado en un largo e inquieto sueño durante toda su vida en las Lejanías, y solo ahora en las Tierras del Reino fue capaz de despertar de él. Él respiró profundamente.

—Y sin mencionar —Simba prosiguió—, los cachorros como tú por lo general no tienen que despertar tan temprano siempre. Es sólo tu primer día aquí, Kovu. Te mereces ser capaz de dormir todo el tiempo que quieras.

Los ojos se Kovu se abrieron un poco—. ¿Todo… todo el tiempo que quiera?

Simba asintió—. A juzgar por la forma en la que te ves ahora, pienso que de verdad te haría muy bien. Lo necesitas después de lo que Zira te hizo pasar.

Kovu pensó por un momento, todavía sin saber qué pensar sobre esto. Él no estaba del todo listo para que las cosas sean de repente tan benévolas con él de esta forma, y tampoco esperaba que su vida en las Tierras del Reino pudiera ser tan simple, al menos por lo que podía decir. Pero ciertamente estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaba la idea. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno… yo quería que Zira me dejara dormir unos minutos más antes —dijo. Simba sonrió.

—Bueno, esta es su oportunidad. No es necesario que sigas teniendo miedo nunca más, Kovu. Puedes dormir durante el tiempo que quieras después de lo que pasó. El tiempo es tuyo.

El león se acercó al cachorro, sin romper el contacto visual—. Y no necesitas tener miedo de tener que entrenar para nada. Mientras permanezcas aquí, eres totalmente libre. ¿Entiendes?

Kovu asintió.

—Entonces vuelve a dormir, Kovu. Necesitas descansar —dijo Simba de manera amable.

Decidido a no permitir que este tipo de momentos pasara con él (de nuevo), Kovu simplemente sonrió y dio la vuelta, de regreso a su sitio cálido entre los brazos de Nadra otra vez. Mientras lo hacía, miró hacia atrás y dijo con cansancio:

—Gracias, Simba.

El rey observó como Kovu se arrastró entre las patas de Nadra, curvándose en medio de ellas tan suavemente como pudo, para no despertarla. La cabeza de Kovu presionada contra el lado del hocico de su nueva madre y ronroneó, sus párpados sintiendo la pesadez de nuevo. Se sentía inmensamente bien esa sensación de confort y calidez corriendo a través de su pecho, y sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzando a relajarse de verdad por primera vez desde que podía recordar. Simba observó como el cachorro movió su cola cerca un poco antes, a su tiempo, de detenerse. Kovu finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente como para volver a caer en un sueño indescriptiblemente pacífico, una vez más, siendo capaz de hacerlo por primera vez a estas horas de la mañana. Simba sonrió cálidamente a la vista durante un tiempo antes de, desde el exterior, ver el sol brillante comenzando a elevarse por encima de la cumbre de las montañas, significando el comienzo de un nuevo día. El sol iluminaba la tierra delante de ellos con luz dorada, proyectando sombras de los árboles como la vasta tierra alrededor de la Roca del Rey brillaba de oro. Simba sonrió una vez más con esto por un momento, antes de que finalmente mirara a Kovu como él en silencio obtuvo su merecido descanso en los brazos de su nueva madre.

—Eres libre de las Lejanías, Kovu… —Simba dijo suavemente—. Recuérdalo desde ahora.

* * *

Después de que el sol se hubo levantado más allá de su punto más alto y el día entró en el comienzo de la tarde, Simba estaba tranquilamente sentado justo fuera de la cueva de la Roca del Rey mientras observaba a Kiara ansiosamente paseando alrededor de la entrada. Con cada paso que daba la princesa, ella parecía estar cada vez más y más agitada.

—Vamos… —se dijo—. ¿Cuándo va a levantarse Kovu? ¡El va a perder su primer día aquí!

Simba rió para sí mismo ante el tono molesto de su hija—. No te preocupes, Kiara, él estará aquí pronto. Sabes que necesita dormir después de todo lo que ha pasado, también.

Kiara suspiró—. Sí, creo —admitió, frente a su padre ahora—. Pero dijiste que solo podía hacerlo hoy, y entonces tenía que quedarme mañana. ¿Qué pasa si despierta demasiado tarde y lo perdemos, papá?

Simba respondió alegremente—: Oh, no creo que vayas a perder nada, Kiara.

—¡Pero Kovu sigue dormido! —continuó—. ¿Qué pasa si él-

—¿Llamas a esto estar dormido, princesa?

Al instante, al oír la voz, Kiara se dio la vuelta y vio la entrada de la roca del rey, sólo para ver lo único que ella había estado esperando con todo su corazón desde hace horas. Kovu estaba saliendo de la cueva y en el sol de la tarde, con sus ojos tomando un momento para adaptarse a él una vez que salió de la sombra. Tenía una lúdica, sino una traviesa mirada en su cara, e instantáneamente, la cara de Kiara se iluminó de alegría.

—¡Kovu! —gritó feliz, corriendo hacia él. Los dos cachorros se reunieron y se acariciaron de una manera amigable con entusiasmo hasta que Kiara le dijo a su amigo—: ¡Por fin! ¿Estás listo para ir ahora?

El cachorro miró más allá de Kiara a Simba, quien se puso de pie y parecía tan listo como su hija lo era para mantener su promesa y llevarlo a dar un paseo por las Tierras del Reino ese día. Él no estaba tan nervioso como Kiara lo estaba en ese momento, cuando lo notó.

—En cualquier momento que quieras —dijo finalmente.

Sonriendo y resistiendo el impulso de saltar en el aire de alegría pura, Kiara corrió hacia su padre, ansiosamente esperando empezar las cosas del día. La sensación de una nueva vida en las Tierras del Reino al lado de ella surgió a través de su torrente sanguíneo.

—¡Sí! ¡Entonces vamos, tortugas! ¡Vamos, será divertido!

Kovu sonrió. Tuvo que admitir para sí, que iba a tener un poco más de tiempo para adaptarse a la personalidad energética y feliz de Kiara como pensaba en esto, pero pensó que en el tiempo en el que nadie le iba a hacer daño, podría acostumbrarse a este comportamiento de la princesa en cualquier momento. Ella era como un ejemplo perfecto de la clase de vida que quería vivir, y el tipo de vida que aparentemente iba a conseguir. Simba se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos ahora. La luz del día no va a esperarnos, después de todo.

Kovu sonrió —. Ni ella tampoco —dijo en voz baja mientras observaba su cabeza a través del sendero de piedra en declive que conducía hacia el suelo, con Simba siguiéndola de cerca.

—¡Ten cuidado, Kiara! —la llamó—. ¡Más lento, o te vas a lastimar!

Kovu tomó un momento para estirarse un poco, bostezar y ligeramente lamer sus labios antes de finalmente salir con ellos. El cachorro corrió hacia el frente y optó por caminar al lado de Kiara, viendo su anticipada carrera por la pendiente y la pradera a continuación. Simba sonrió como veía a los cachorros moviéndose enfrente de él, actuando como si realmente estaban sintiendo el rocío de la mañana por primera vez en sus vidas de nuevo. (Por supuesto, eso era verdad para solo uno de ellos.) Simba sonrió.

—Sígueme, Kovu —le dijo—. Sé a dónde ir.

Con el tiempo, Simba giró y se dirigió a su derecha, comenzando a caminar hacia esa dirección. Kovu y Kiara siguiéndolo ahora, ninguno de ellos sabiendo exactamente donde el rey se dirigía ahora.

—¿Entonces cómo dormiste, Kovu? —Simba le preguntó al nuevo miembro. Él respondió—: Fue bueno. No me siento tan cansado como de costumbre.

—Bien, eso es agradable de escuchar —respondió Simba—. Estarás en mejor condición si sigues así de aquí en adelante.

—Eso espero —dijo Kovu, aclarándose la garganta— ¿Oye Simba? —continuó—. Si está bien que pregunte, ¿dónde están Nala y Nad- Um, quiero decir mi madre? No estaban en la Roca del Rey cuando desperté.

Simba lo miró brevemente—. Las dos están con el resto de las leonas. Por aquí es el trabajo de las leonas cazar y encontrar comida, tanto para nosotros como para ellas mismas.

—¿Te refieres a cómo mi antigua manada cazaba mucho?

—En cierto modo, sí —respondió Simba—. Pero por aquí, nunca están siendo obligadas contra su voluntad para hacerlo, y nadie tiene que salir lastimada por alguien como Zira.

Kovu asintió—. ¿Ellas… ellas alguna vez cazan algo bueno?

Simba estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo, Kiara decidió hacerlo en su lugar—. Por supuesto que lo hacen, Kovu. Mi mamá siempre es la mejor cazadora de todas ellas, ¡comerás cosas deliciosas cuando estén de vuelta!

Simba rió para sí mismo—. Tiene razón, Kovu. No tendrás que racionar tu comida entre toda una manada nunca más, y nunca volver a pasar hambre. Si tienes suerte, podrías tener una cebra completa para tí solo.

Los ojos de Kovu se abrieron—. ¿Una cebra entera?...

Simba asintió otra vez—. Pero no serías capaz de comer tanto hasta que seas mayor, sin embargo.

—Vaya… —el cachorro dijo con asombro—. Siento como si realmente _pudiera_ comer todo eso con el hambre que siempre tengo.

—¡Tuve una cebra completa una vez! —añadió Kiara, sonando como si estuviera presumiendo—. Mi madre la capturó para mí, ¡y me tomó tres días terminarla!

SImba rió— . Vamos, Kiara, sabes que eso no fue lo que sucedió. Tú te refieres a que _trataste_ de comerte una cebra entera, pero luego te _enfermaste_ durante tres días antes de que pudieras incluso terminar la primera pierna.

Inmediatamente, Kovu trató todo lo que pudo para reprimir la risa ante eso. Realmente lo hizo. Pero el cachorro descubrió que es imposible contener su ruidosa risa al oír esto, estallando en voz alta. Kiara se sonrojó y dejó de caminar.

—¡Papá! ¡Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie sobre eso! —protestó, sonando avergonzada. Simba rió de nuevo—. Está bien, Kiara, sabes que no quería decirlo.

Kiara suspiró con fastidio, apartando la mirada de su padre cuando ella se adelantó y esperó que la risa de Kovu se apagara. Una vez que lo hizo, él se aclaró la garganta—. Al menos no soy el único que va a esperar tener que comer tanto —dijo con humor. La princesa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo esto. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Simba de repente había dejado de caminar. El rey miró atrás de él a los dos cachorros, y dijo—: Estamos aquí, Kovu.

—¿De verdad?

No fue sino hasta ahora que ninguno notó que Simba los había llevado a la cima de una grande, cubierta de hierba crecida, colina, con un simple árbol de sabana de pie solo en la cima a su izquierda. La hierba se balanceaba suavemente con el viento, que se sentía muy bien contra la piel de Kovu. Luego preguntó—: ¿Y qué hay aquí?

Simba respondió—: Mira frente a tí.

Viéndose confundido al principio, el cachorro comenzó a caminar hacia delante a través de la hierba como Kiara lo siguió de cerca. Con curiosidad, se dirigió hasta la cima de la colina. Y una vez que lo hizo, se detuvo con admiración ante lo que vería. De antemano, él no había estado prestando tanta atención a las tierras alrededor de él como pensó que lo hizo, puesto que él había conseguido una buena mirada del lugar ayer. Pero ahora frente a él se encontraba justo la serena, fértil y exuberante sabana africana de las Tierras del Reino que él había anhelado hace solo veinticuatro horas en pleno mediodía. Frente a él, vio más animales pastando en la hierba, aves volando en sus formaciones desde arriba, y la luz del sol a sus espaldas proyectando su cálida y dorada luz sobre el lugar. Kovu sonrió.

—Vaya. Entonces… ¿este lugar siempre es así cada día, Simba? —preguntó. El rey dio unos pasos hacia él y Kiara ahora, sentándose en el suelo junto a ellos poco después—. Sí, así es, Kovu. Todos los días. Pero esta vez, hay algo para ver que creo que te gustará.

—Se ve justo como ayer, sin embargo.

—Mira más allá de ese río de allí, Kovu —dijo Simba con calma, señalando con su pata hacia el este. Kovu desvió la mirada hacia esa dirección, donde vio un amplio y reluciente río corriendo en la luz del sol de la tarde como diamantes. Después de que su visión se ajustara a la luz que reflejaba, él entrecerró los ojos para ver lo que había más allá de esto, y una vez lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron. Pasado el río, vio a las leonas de la manada de Simba moviéndose hacia el norte, una de ellos parecía que arrastraba a un animal contra el suelo con ellas. El cachorro volvió a sonreír.

—¿Esas… esas son las leonas cazadoras de las que hablabas?

Simba asintió—. Sí, y tu madre está con ellas, Kovu.

—¡Se ven como que están haciendo un gran trabajo!

Simba rió—. Sí, lo hacen. ¿Qué más ves, Kovu?

Levantando una ceja, el cachorro miró de nuevo para ver si había algo que él estaba olvidando, pero una vez que lo hizo, la vista al frente de él no pareció cambiar mucho. Él apenas logró distinguir las formas de Nadra y Nala entre las demás, pero aparte de eso, sólo parecían moverse hacia el norte a un ritmo constante. Nada especial aún. Kovu se desconcertó.

—Solo… solo parece que las leonas caminan, Simba —dijo confuso—. No lo entiendo.

Simba se inclinó lentamente como respondió—: Mira de cerca lo que están haciendo. Mira como ninguna lastima a las otras, gritarles, o forzándolas a moverse más rápido que ahora. ¿Ves algo diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado?

La expresión de Kovu se aligeró de repente—. Oh… sí. Lo veo. ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

—Esta mañana, estabas preocupado de que todavía tenías que entrenar para ese tipo de cosas —continuó Simba—. Quiero mostrarte que aquí no necesitas tener miedo de eso. Las leonas son las que cazan, incluida tu madre.

Kovu miró hacia adelante, con los ojos abiertos—. Parecen que han estado trabajando duro en ello.

—Siempre lo hacen —Kiara añadió, dando un paso al frente y a la derecha de Kovu ahora—. Eso es lo que mi padre siempre nos ha enseñado. No importa lo difícil que sea algo, no le daremos la espalda a nadie por eso.

Kovu iba a simplemente asentir a este comentario, pero antes de que pudiera, algo de repente apareció en su mente de nuevo. Animándose un poco, miró a Kiara cuando le preguntó—: ¿Oye Kiara? Casi lo olvido, pero… recuerdas cuando corriste hacia mí ayer, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que no le podías dar la espalda a un forastero? —continuó—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Kiara pensó por un momento antes de que ella negara con la cabeza—. No lo sé, en realidad. Mi papá fue quien me lo dijo. Los forasteros nunca han sido bienvenidos aquí por alguna razón.

Sin demora, Kovu se dio la vuelta y miró a Simba directamente de nuevo—. ¿Simba? ¿Qué significa "Nunca le des la espalda a un forastero"? Sé por qué Zira no puede venir, ¿pero por qué los demás no son bienvenidos a este lugar?

El rey suspiró, sintiéndose incierto en cuanto a la forma de responderle al cachorro. Kovu todavía era tan joven y lleno de vida, y al igual que Kiara, sabía muy poco sobre la verdadera situación entre los Pridelanders y los forasteros.

—Bueno, es una cosa difícil de explicar, Kovu —empezó con inquietud—. Lo mejor que puedo decir por ahora es que los forasteros tienen un… lado más oscuro en ellos que en nosotros. No podemos confiar en ellos.

—¿Por qué no? —Kovu preguntó bruscamente, su voz sonando un poco molesta—. No todos son malos, Simba. ¡No me agrada Zira, pero los demás están bien! ¡Especialmente Nuka y Vitani! Estaríamos mejor si no tuviéramos que vivir en un lugar tan malo… Teniendo que comer termitas casi todos los días… Sin comida ni agua alrededor…

Kovu murmuró la última parte hacia él con un tono de disgusto, inquietamente pensando en su antiguo hogar una vez más. Simba sintió su cara empezando a calentarse ahora, sintiéndose arrepentido de ver que él ofendió accidentalmente a Kovu un poco. Al sentir fuertes oleadas de culpa fluyendo a través de sus nervios, Simba pronto recordó lo que la misma Zira le dijo el día anterior.

 _¡Kovu fue el último en nacer, antes de que_ _ **tú**_ _nos exiliaras a las Lejanías! Donde hay poca comida… y nada de agua…_

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de acercarse a él más sensible ahora—. L-lo que quería decir era que solo _algunos_ tienen un lado más oscuro, la verdad. Algunos de ellos pueden ser buenos, estoy seguro. Tú realmente me lo has demostrado.

—¿Pero por qué todos ellos tienen que ser expulsados, entonces? —siguió Kovu—. ¿Por qué no solo mantener lejos a los malos que rompen las reglas?

Simba apartó la mirada de Kovu un momento, sin saber cómo manejar las preocupaciones del joven cachorro de una manera que él sería capaz de comprender realmente. Tomando un largo momento de silencio para pensar en qué decir esta vez, él simplemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y respondió:

—Me temo que esa es una historia para otro momento, Kovu. Lo entenderás algún día, cuando seas mayor.

—Pero puedo intentar comprenderlo ahora, Simba —persistió—. Si solo destierras a los malos, ¿no podrían volver Nuka y Vitani? ¿Mila también? Eso no parece justo para mí.

—Eso tampoco parece justo para mí, papá —añadió Kiara—. ¿Por qué todos tienen que quedarse ahí? Los buenos como Kovu podrían volver, ¿no es así?

—No puedo explicarlo todavía —respondió Simba con firmeza—. No es el momento de que lo sepas. Sigo teniendo problemas tomando todo esto por mi cuenta con lo que me dijiste ayer. Pero te prometo que los dos lo entenderán algún día.

Miró hacia arriba en la dirección del brillante sol—. Por ahora, solo quiero que disfruten plenamente del resto de su día.

Las orejas de Kovu cayeron ligeramente—. Bien entonces… —dijo decepcionado, sintiéndose como si Simba estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar hacer frente a sus preocupaciones ahora. Viendo esto, el león le dio una mirada comprensiva e intentó todo lo posible para no terminar esta charla de una forma amarga.

—Pero solo sabes esto —terminó Simba, inclinándose hacia él—. Cuando desterré a Zira, ella no tenía aún su propia manada. Eran solo ella, tú, y tus hermanos. Los otros forasteros no vinieron cerca hasta que ella se fue contigo.

—Lo sé —dijo Kovu—. Pero solo deseo que puedan venir aquí para que Zira no los vuelva a lastimar nunca más.

Simba suspiró de nuevo—. Una vez más, esa es una historia para otro momento. Pero te prometo que si pudiera traer a los otros aquí, absolutamente lo haría.

Kovu parpadeó—. ¿Enserio?

—Por supuesto —respondió Simba, formando una sonrisa en su cara para hacer su mejor esfuerzo para animar a Kovu un poco. Él movió su pata derecha hacia la barbilla del cachorro para levantar su rostro un poco más—. Un día, te prometo que todo eso va a pasar. Podemos intentarlo, y sabrás todo sobre esto. Pero por ahora, solo quiero que Kiara y tú se diviertan por aquí. Todavía eres joven, por lo que tendrás tanta diversión como desees. Por eso te traje aquí, después de todo. Tenemos mucho tiempo para ayudar a los otros forasteros. Lo juro.

Finalmente, después de medio minuto pensando, Kovu logró devolverle la sonrisa al rey, sus orejas levantándose de nuevo—. Bueno… bien entonces. Gracias, Simba.

El león asintió—. Es un placer. Ahora vayan, ustedes dos.

Con eso, Kiara sonrió y caminó hacia Kovu de nuevo, haciéndole señas para que la siguiera en la hierba por delante de la colina. Él siguió casualmente, y Simba escuchó su nueva conversación desde la cima.

—Hay algo que olvidé preguntarte, Kiara.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué es lo que "diversión" significa?

Simba fue capaz de mantener su sonrisa solo el tiempo suficiente para que los dos cachorros estuvieron fuera de su distancia auditiva, y él observó que intentaban iniciar lo que parecía ser un juego de atrapadas. (Al menos era lo que Simba podía decir.) Tan pronto como inició, la sonrisa del rey prácticamente colapsó. Ahora veía a Kovu y Kiara con una mirada de temor, tristeza y culpa, dejando que sus pensamientos internos serpentearan sin rumbo como un inquieto viento fluyendo lejos sobre un vasto campo de hierba en su mente. De antemano, Simba no tenía idea de que había puesto a Kovu a través de tanto cuando exilió a Zira y sus hermanos de sus tierras, y la vergüenza de saber que era parcialmente responsable de su sufrimiento lo carcomía terriblemente. Mientras que él estaba seguro de que algunos de los otros forasteros tuvieron que haber sido leales a Scar, Simba no se había dado cuenta de que cuando desterró a Zira, causó inadvertidamente que madres y cachorros inocentes también pagaran el precio por algo que nunca hicieron.

Después del exilio, Zira había reunido al menos ocho leonas para unirse a su causa de derrocarlo y vengar la muerte de un "gran rey", como ella lo expresó una vez, formando la manada de forasteros que conocía hoy. Simba era consciente de que Zira tenía que haberle mentido a las leonas con el fin de que la siguieran. Hasta hace poco, él asumió que todas las almas fueron de hecho corrompidas y oscurecidas por tal engaño. Pero cuando Kiara le desobedeció y se fue a las Lejanías, ella no solo solo salvó al único cachorro que era capaz de enfrentarse a esto. Ella también le había ayudado a demostrar que todavía había esperanza entre los forasteros; Zira no había devorado sus espíritus completamente, al menos no aún. Kovu fue el primero que vio que aún tenía una pizca de inocencia y esperanza dentro, y eso hizo a Simba temer aún más de cuánto le había hecho pasar a él y a su manada.

Lo que hizo que el león se sintiera peor era que los dos cachorros todavía no tenían ni una solo idea de exactamente _por qué_ las dos manadas se odiaban entre sí, y solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que empezaran a preguntárselo y darse cuenta de que él les estaba ocultando algo. Simba sabía que, como rey, tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para dirigir y explicar lo mejor posible a sus súbditos. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, escondiéndole muchos secretos a Kovu y Kiara solo por mantener su inocencia. Odiaba tener que mantener privados esos temas lejos de ellos. Toda la manada de Kovu estaba pagando por las acciones de una sola leona, y temía que Kiara podría terminar pagándolos si alguna vez Zira decidiera contraatacar algún día. Pero la única cosa que asustó a Simba al máximo en ese momento era lo que podría suceder una vez que los dos cachorros crecieran y averiguaran por qué los Pridelanders y los forasteros se encontraban tan enemistados entre sí. Sus reacciones, especialmente la de Kovu, era algo en lo que realmente no quería pensar. Mientras Zira había recibido su propio exilio por sí misma, Simba empezó a creer que Kovu y Kiara algún día se culparían de lo que había sucedido, posiblemente perdiendo su confianza en el proceso. Y absolutamente eso era algo que no podía soportar el pensar manejarlo.

Mientras que la mente de Simba se nublaba cada vez más con sus pensamientos de incertidumbre, no se dio cuenta de que dejó de mirar a Kovu y a Kiara jugando entre ellos en la distancia, su mirada moviéndose lentamente hacia la izquierda. No fue hasta que Simba oyó de repente un desgarrador y horroroso grito viniendo de Kiara que lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

* * *

 _Traducido por Kopa1556._

 _Translated by Kopa1556._


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Sintiendo la sangre bajando de su cabeza al oír el grito de su hija siendo más silencioso, Simba se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo a través de la hierba, sus patas pisando las húmedas hojas color verde amarillento como una bestia nocturna, implacable y cruel, gritando a través de la selva. Vio a Kiara justo enfrente de él, con Kovu de pie detrás de ella, teniendo en su cara claramente una expresión de horror absoluto sobre ella. Una vez que Simba había vuelto a estar al alcance de los oídos de ellos, gritó consternado—: Kiara, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó?

En cuestión de segundos, el rey obtuvo su respuesta. Deteniéndose frente a la princesa, él miró hacia abajo sobre ella para ver que ella estaba cubriendo firmemente la parte superior de su hocico con sus patas, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza como podía. Ella a regañadientes las quitó para que Simba viera, revelando la luz uniforme de la sangre cayendo por su cara, lentamente siendo más grande y más vibrante a medida que corría entre cuatro marcas de arañazos en ella. Todo el cuerpo de Kiara estaba temblando, tratando de contener algún grito de dolor adicional. Simba abrió su boca en shock para decir algo, pero entonces su línea de visión se desvió hacia Kovu, quien parecía tan horrorizado como Kiara estaba en ese momento. Simba vio que tenía su pata delantera derecha extendida levemente, con débiles huellas de sangre sobre sus pequeñas garras, y con los ojos abiertos. En ese instante, Simba se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—Yo… yo no quería… —dijo Kovu, su voz temblando—. ¡F-fue un accidente, Simba! Estábamos jugando y yo…

Mirando hacia abajo a su hija de nuevo, Simba preguntó—: ¿Estás bien, Kiara?

La cachorra sacudió su cabeza, poniendo su pata de vuelta en su herida de garras lentamente sangrando—. Duele, papá…

Simba respondió rápidamente—: Vamos, te llevaré a ver a Rafiki. Él se encargará de esto.

Sin querer perder ni un momento, el rey tomó a Kiara por su nuca con sus dientes lo más gentil que pudo. Él le dijo entre dientes—: Vas a estar bien, Kiara. Te tengo.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, Simba miró a su derecha le dio un último vistazo a Kovu, que estaba todavía visiblemente temblando de miedo. El cachorro lo miró a los ojos mientras él apenas logró la fuerza para decir—: Fue un accidente… Lo siento.

Sin decir una palabra, Simba le dio a él una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y correr en la dirección del árbol de su viejo amigo. Casi al instante, Kovu se congeló. Él tenía un mirada de terror en sus ojos, su sangre se sentía helada ahora, y su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Kovu ya ni siquiera sintió el viento en su pelaje como miró hacia abajo a sus propias patas, mirando la sangre acomodándose en su pelaje. Permaneció así durante lo que parecieron horas para él. Si no hubiera sido por el ruido de pasos y una charla débil acercándose detrás de él, probablemente se hubiera quedado allí unas horas más. Kovu rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para ver algo que hizo que sus pupilas se contrajeran.

 _¡Las cazadoras!_ Gritó en sus pensamientos. Le tomó a Kovu un momento darse cuenta de que no las estaba imaginando. Que eran reales. Él maulló en terror.

 _Ellas ya vienen por mí_ , pensó. _¡Saben que lastimé a Kiara!_

El instinto tomó el control ahora. Con el miedo corriendo por sus venas, Kovu miró a su alrededor con ansiedad y pronto vio un grupo de arbustos gruesos cerca, parecidos a la maleza. Evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de las leonas, se dirigió hacia los arbustos y se sumergió en ellos, esperando que fueran capaces de mantenerlo fuera de la vista cuando lo hizo. Kovu procedió a arrastrarse a través de las delgadas ramas dentro de ellos y la maleza más allá de las hojas gruesas de la misma, por lo que continuó en la dirección opuesta. Temblando, apenas estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder entender lo que las leonas detrás de él decían.

—Aún no puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso —dijo una voz que Kovu reconoció al instante como la de su nueva madre. Desde el sonido de las cosas, parecía molesta por algo—. No parece real.

—No te preocupes, Nadra —dijo otra voz que reconoció como la de Nala—. Ese monstruo no te causará a ti o a nosotras algún problema otra vez.

Kovu tembló cuando oyó la charla de las leonas desvanecerse en la oscuridad como caminaba a través de los arbustos todavía. Él gimió de terror, ya que estaba seguro de que las cazadoras estaban hablando de él. No le tomó mucho tiempo emerger del otro lado de los arbustos ahora, las formas de las leonas completamente oscurecidas por las ramas y hojas dentro de ellos. Sintiendo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ser visto ahora, Kovu se sentó en la hierba, preparándose para arrastrarse hacia el frente y correr cuando pudiera. Pero antes de eso, murmuró en voz baja:

—Lo siento, Kiara…

Lejos de él, ninguna de las leonas capturó alguna señal del cachorro, mientras continuaban caminando hacia la Roca del Rey, listas para deleitarse con su matanza del día con su rey. Mientras lo hacían, la conversación continuó.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué hizo tal cosa —Nadra expresó.

—No lo sé, Nadra —respondió Nala—. Scar estaba loco para hacer lo que hizo, pero ya se fue. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Entonces ellas escucharon el sonido de una respiración molesta y se giraron para ver otra leona llevando un gran cadáver de una gacela en su espalda—. No quiero interrumpirlas, pero díganme de nuevo —ella empezó quejándose—. ¿Por qué tengo que llevar esta cosa?

—Conoces las reglas, Almasi —empezó Nala—. La última que despierta tiene que llevar la matanza.

—Déjame adivinar: Es la "tradición", ¿no?

—Culpa a Zazú.

Almasi suspiró—. Pero nunca he visto que lleves la matanza antes.

—Eso es porque siempre soy la primera en despertar —respondió Nala, con un toque de presunción en su voz.

—¿Por qué es eso, Nala? —Nadra preguntó ahora—. Solías dormir todo el tiempo cuando éramos cachorras.

Nala se encogió un poco ante el comentario de su amiga—. A Simba y a mí nos gustaba ver el amanecer estos días.

—Si no recuerdo mal. —Almasi intervino de nuevo—. Él era el que siempre se levantaba temprano cuando era cachorro. ¿Qué hizo para que te le unieras?

—Bueno, Simba y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos desde que regresó —respondió Nala con una sonrisa.

—Aquí va de nuevo… —Ella escuchó a otra leona decirlo detrás de ella con fastidio. Nala rió suavemente.

—Todavía recuerdo como, cuando éramos mejores amigos como cachorros, estábamos tan disgustados ante la idea de casarnos.

—Simba no era tu único mejor amigo en ese entonces, sabes —dijo Nadra.

Nala se rió—. Por supuesto que no. Tú también lo eras.

Nadra asintió—. Lo sé, pero estaba pensando también en Siri.

Casi inmediatamente, Nala sintió que su estómago caía ante la mención de ese nombre. Cualquier persona a su alrededor podría detectar la repentina mirada sombría en sus ojos en ese momento. Era casi discorde.

—¿Quién es Siri? —preguntó Almasi. Nala vaciló.

—Además de Simba, ella era la mejor amigo de Nala —explicó Nadra por ella—. Eran como hermanas. Siri no estaba cerca demasiado; a ella le gustaba ser muy reservada. Pero Nala era la única con quien podía abrirse.

—Ella en realidad lo era —añadió Nala—. Ella fue quien me enseñó mi truco de captura.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? —Almasi preguntó de nuevo—. No recuerdo ninguna leona como ella cuando me uní a la manada.

Nala tomó una respiración profunda. Ella sabía que iba a tener que hablar de eso con el tiempo, dado que Almasi fue una de los miembros más recientes de la manada—. No lo sé. Ella y su pareja Kenta escaparon cuando Scar era rey. No hemos sabido nada de ellos desde entonces.

—¿Kenta? —preguntó Nadra—. ¿No era también amigo tuyo y de Simba?

—Sí —dijo Nala—. Él y Simba eran muy cercanos, así que puedes imaginar cómo se sentía Kenta cuando Scar nos dijo que Simba se había ido. Él estaba tan deprimido como yo.

—Vaya… —murmuró Almasi—. Bueno… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

—Un momento antes de que Simba regresara —respondió Nala—. Antes de que se fueran, nos dimos cuenta de que él y Siri estaba esperando cachorros. Es por eso que tuvieron que escapar, así Scar no los mataría.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Ellos, o sus cachorros?

—Elige uno.

—Espero que se encuentren bien, Nala —comentó Nala.

—Yo también… —añadió la reina.

* * *

Kovu corrió apresuradamente por su vida, sus pensamientos agitándose en su mente como si estuvieran atrapados en el más increíble terremoto que pudieran imaginar. Ni siquiera había estado en las Tierras del Reino por un día, y ya había causado que Kiara sangrara y lograr que la manada entera fuera tras su cola. (Como él pensaba.) Decir que estaba asustado no haría justicia para todo lo mucho que temía que podría decaer al final de ese día. Le tomó toda su fuerza restante para no romper en llanto por lo que había hecho. Kovu miró a su alrededor para encontrar un lugar para esconderse, apenas notando que el sol a su derecha estaba empezando a ocultarse. Contra el cielo anaranjado y rosa del ocaso, Kovu pronto vio delante de él lo que parecía otra formación rocosa de algún tipo. Tras acercarse más, él pudo empezar a ver que había dos paredes de aspecto extraño de pilas de rocas a ambos lados de un camino pedregoso, casi como si se tratara de un pequeño barranco que sobresalía del suelo. Kovu había visto numerosas formaciones de rocas como esta en las lejanías, pero ni una sola vez esperaba que algo así estuviera aquí en las tierras de Simba.

Sin embargo, el joven cachorro no cuestionó. Estaba demasiado angustiado para hacerlo. Kovu recordó como filas de piedras podían utilizarse para hacer buenos escondites; como mucho recordaba de ZIra durante su antiguo entrenamiento para capturar presas con la guardia baja. Sintiendo como si no tuviera nada que perder al hacerlo, Kovu corrió entre los muros de pilas de rocas de aspecto extraño, prácticamente moviendo la cabeza tratando de mirar en todas las direcciones por una grieta o una entrada de algún tipo entre ellas. Efectivamente, tan pronto como dio la vuelta en una esquina, Kovu vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño foso de no más de dos metros de profundidad en las rocas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Kovu al instante fue hacia él, deslizándose en el espacio entre las piedras altas, y cavó profundamente detrás del foso tan fuerte como podía entrar, como para esconderse en la sombra. Le tomó solo un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de que el impulso de dejar que sus lágrimas salieran libres de sus ojos comenzara a aumentar.

Kovu puso sus patas en sus ojos, una vez más entrando en una profunda reflexión sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Debe haber permanecido así durante lo que le parecieron horas, casi nunca mirando hacia atrás para mirar el exterior. Una hora pasó realmente como él se quedó allí por su cuenta, el miedo corriendo por sus venas y solo de vez en cuando miraba hacia afuera para ver la cubierta del crepúsculo en el lugar. Si no hubiera sido por lo que sucedió después, Kovu probablemente se hubiera quedado por el resto de la noche oculto.

—¿Kovu? —Oyó una voz familiar llamándolo desde afuera. Al instante saltó de miedo—. Kovu, ¿estás aquí?

El cachorro gimió en temor—. ¡Vete! —dijo, sonando acobardado. Luego, oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose otra vez, y se dejó caer en el terror, agachándose en el rincón del pequeño foso. En cuestión de segundos, vio el origen de la voz acercándosele.

—¿Kovu? —dijo Nadra consternada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Kovu. Nadra respondió—: Seguí tu olor. ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

—Por favor, déjame solo —gimió él suavemente, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que Nadra escuchara.

—Sal de ahí, por favor —dijo ella preocupada—. Vamos, hay rinocerontes que viven cerca de aquí. Nos van a perseguir si nos ven aquí.

—No me verán —dijo Kovu. Nadra suspiró. Se había prometido a sí misma probarse como una madre el día anterior, y ahora era su primera prueba para mantener esa promesa todo lo que venía con eso; ponerse a sí misma para su primera prueba para ser la madre que siempre había querido ser, desde el fatídico incidente con Scar del que ella y las otras hablaban antes. Rezó en silencio para no decir algo malo o hacer algo para empeorar las cosas.

—Kovu… no hay razón para estar molesto —dijo, su tono permaneció suave. Kovu alzó la cabeza y miró a su madre directamente por primera vez en el día. Al instante, ella pudo ver el temor en sus ojos y escuchar el temblor en su voz—. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él—. Solo soy un monstruo que no los molestará más, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué-? —empezó Nadra, clara confusión en su voz y su expresión—. Kovu, cariño, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Escuché cuando tú y las cazadoras estaban hablando sobre mí antes —respondió Kovu con una punzada en su voz—. ¡Ustedes iban tras de mí y diciendo esas cosas sobre mí! _Ese monstruo no te causará a ti o a nosotros algún problema otra vez_ , ¿recuerdas?

Nadra pensó por un momento, tratando desesperadamente de averiguar sobre lo que su hijo estaba hablando. Pero solo le tomó poco tiempo para darse cuenta de ello. Sus ojos se abrieron. _Esa charla que tuvimos con Nala…_ ella pensó. _¿Kovu la escuchó?_

—Oh… oh, no no no, Kovu, entendiste mal —lo consoló—. Ninguna de nosotras estábamos hablando de ti, no del todo.

—Pruébalo.

—Estábamos hablando de Scar, cariño.

Kovu elevó ligeramente su ceja—. ¿Qué?

—Las chicas y yo simplemente tuvimos una charla cuando alguien mencionó a Scar y lo terrible que era. Él hizo muchas cosas malas; de eso hablábamos. Debí saber. Tuve que pasar por eso de primera mano…

Kovu pudo empezar a escuchar la tristeza en su voz creciendo por alguna razón, confundiendolo. Él tenía la sensación que que los Pridelanders nunca volvieron a ver a Scar con cariño, pero algo en el tono de Nadra sonaba diferente. Diferente, como si estuviera recordando algo, como un recuerdo reprimido de algún tipo. Él no quería molestarla accidentalmente preguntándole que era.

—Así que… ¿Scar era el monstruo del que estaban hablando?

Nadra se animó y asintió, recuperando la compostura como la conversación continuó—. Claro que sí, Kovu. Nosotras nunca diríamos ese tipo de cosas sobre un dulce cachorro como tú. Sabes que te quiero.

—Oh… —murmuró Kovu, aún pensando en lo que había oído antes. El cachorro tenía que admitirlo, se sentía como un tonto en ese mismo momento por tomar esas palabras fuera de contexto y asumiendo que eran para él. Si había una cosa que podía recordar de las palabras de Zira antes, era no asumir nada de nada. Tratando de pensar en la forma de mejorar la situación tan bien como ella pudo, la leona siguió—. Pero oí lo que ocurrió antes. Simba habló conmigo sobre eso hace poco.

Las orejas de Kovu cayeron—. Y ahora quiere golpearme, ¿no? —asumió él con tristeza. Nadra casi se queda sin aliento por su suposición—. ¿Qué? Kovu, no, nunca. ¿Por qué habría de lastimarte? Él no te tomaría solo para hacer lo mismo que Zira hizo. ¿No es eso lo que te prometimos ayer?

Kovu respondió a regañadientes—. Bueno, sí, pero… esto es diferente. ¡Lastimé a la princesa en mi primer día! Eso es peor que solo hacer algo normalmente mal. Simba parecía tan molesto cuando se fue.

Nadra se acercó más a su cachorro ahora, bajando su cabeza para así estar segura de que él pudiera escucharla claramente—. Escucha, Kovu. Hablé con Simba sobre eso. Él no está enojado contigo.

Las orejas de Kovu se elevaron ligeramente—. ¿No… no lo está?

Nadra sacudió su cabeza—. Por supuesto que no. Simba solamente estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Kiara, es todo. Pero él quiere hablar contigo. Una charla tranquila, claro.

—Oh… —murmuró Kovu—. Estoy en problemas, ¿no?

Nadra le dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida—. Bueno… vamos a cruzar ese río cuando lleguemos allí. Pero por ahora, necesitas salir de ahí. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

Kovu pensó por un momento, todavía con cara de preocupación sobre cualquier número de cosas que Nadra solo podría adivinar que estaban en su mente en ese momento—. ¿Qué hay de Nala?

—Ella tampoco está enojada —respondió Nadra—. Ella y Simba solo quieren hablar.

—¿Kiara está bien? —Kovu insistió.

—Sí —respondió la leona—. Ella no estaba tan herida como Simba pensó al principio, la cicatriz no era profunda. Rafiki la está atendiendo justo ahora, no es nada grave.

El cachorro dio un profundo suspiro de alivio—. ¿Lo ves? —escuchó a Nadra terminar—. No pasa nada. Simba solo quiere hablar, es todo.

A pesar de sus emociones y deseos de lo que quería hacer se mezclaron, Kovu tenía la sensación de que su madre tenía razón. Por lo menos, estaba dispuesto a confiar en su palabra esta vez y darle a las cosas una oportunidad; especialmente después de descubrir que estaba equivocado sobre la cosa del "monstruo". Tardó bastante tiempo y un poco de auto-persuasión para que Kovu saliera, pero eventualmente, el ex forastero logró ponerse de pie en sus cuatro patas, una vez más, lo que puso una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Nadra. Kovu se estiró un poco, y no quitó los ojos de la leona enfrente de él mientras caminaba hacia adelante y entró en el espacio fuera del pequeño foso una vez más. Le tomó a sus ojos un momento reajustarse a la luz del día que se aproximaba a la hora del atardecer. Se mantuvo cerca de Nadra como ellos dos finalmente empezaron a caminar a través del camino delante de ellos, fuera del rocoso lugar y yendo en dirección al árbol de Rafiki.

—Gracias, Kovu —ella le dijo—. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Incluso si algo sucede, te protegeré. Siempre lo haré. Sabes que te quiero.

Kovu asintió—. También te quiero.

A pesar de que él tenía algo de un renovado sentido de esperanza y tranquilidad, aún no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad. Simba podría no estar molesto, ¿pero y si Kiara lo estaba? Ella era a quien había lastimado con sus propias garras, después de todo. Ella era la Pridelander que había tenido el placer de conocer la mayor cantidad de tiempo hasta el momento, y absolutamente lo último que quería era que ella tuviera miedo u odio por él. Especialmente tan pronto después de que un forastero como él había sido tomado. En ese punto, la razón principal por la que Kovu iba con Nadra era para ver si Kiara estaba molesta o no. La idea le preocupaba más que lo que sabía debería haber sido.

—¿Madre? —él le preguntó finalmente a la leona. Ella miró abajo hacia él—. ¿Estás segura de que nadie va a golpearme?

Nadra rió—. Kovu, la única vez que alguien podría hacerlo es si entras a un concurso de sorber caracoles con Simba.

* * *

Era extraño. Kovu nunca había visto un árbol tan enorme como ese en toda su vida, y mucho menos uno que parecía tan solitario en medio de las llanuras cubiertas de hierba frente a él. Sus hojas eran verde claro y muy gruesas, su tronco era más ancho y masivo que las extremidades de un elefante, y su altura casi parecía rivalizar con la de la misma Roca del Rey. (Para un cachorro como él, por lo menos.) Kovu sabía que no iba a ver todas las Tierras del Reino en el primer día, pero cómo no pudo ver un árbol tan enorme como ese, él nunca lo sabría. En la base del tronco del árbol, vio a Simba y Nala, ambos mirando hacia arriba más allá de las ramas del árbol, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Kovu ya podía entender lo que era. Sus formas se hicieron cada vez más grandes y cada vez más cerca como él caminaba más cerca de ellos, con Nadra a su lado a su izquierda. Kovu tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó el cachorro con genuina curiosidad—. ¿Quién es Rafiki?

La leona sonrió—. Oh, verás, Kovu. Es nuestro chamán. Algo me dice que vas a agradarle.

El cachorro tragó nerviosamente como él finalmente llegó al alcance del oído de Simba y Nala. El rey fue el primero en verlo acercarse, pero la reina fue la primera en decir algo.

—¡Kovu, ahí estás! —dijo ella. Kovu no detectó algún rastro de enojo o disgusto en su voz, por lo que nerviosamente se acercó a ella y Simba—. Te estábamos buscando por todos lados hace poco —dijo ella preocupada—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Kovu visiblemente dudó, así que Nadra habló por él—. Lo encontró en un pequeño foso de roca cerca del territorio de los rinocerontes. Estaba tratando de ocultarse, creo.

Kovu asintió en confirmación. Nala dio un paso cerca del cachorro, mirándolo y dijo—. Que bueno que Nadra te encontró cuando lo hizo, Kovu. Esos rinocerontes de seguro te hubieran perseguido para sacarte.

Ella no obtuvo respuesta. Muy pronto, Simba se acercó y se aclaró la garganta, queriendo romper el incómodo silencio mientras él y Kovu vacilantemente se miraron entre sí. Kovu tomó un segundo para observar la cara de Simba; no parecía tener ninguna señal de odio o ira dentro de él como él esperaba, y sus ojos aparentaban bastante calma. Pero él podía seguir diciendo que el rey parecía firme y serio, pero no de una manera terriblemente amenazante. Era más de una manera real o paternal.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Kovu? —preguntó él finalmente. Ganando lo suficiente de su confianza para hablar con más seguridad ahora, Kovu respondió:

—Bueno… Kiara y yo fuimos a jugar como querías y ella dijo que quería jugar a las atrapadas. Yo también, así que empezamos a hacerlo, pero intenté muy duro atraparla primero. Yo solo quería "atraparla" realmente, y creo que lo hice muy fuerte, y… lamento haber lastimado a tu hija, Simba.

Simba suspiro—. Entiendo, Kovu —dijo él con toda la calma que pudo—. No querías lastimarla. He estado pensando en eso, y creo que sé por qué fuiste tan rudo con Kiara. ¿Es porque estás acostumbrado a jugar más rudo que ella?

Kovu inclinó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Simba agregó—. Bueno, entiendo que no estás acostumbrado a esas cosas aún. Está bien. Pero ciertamente hay algunas lecciones que debes aprender de esto.

—¿Como qué?

Simba levantó la mirada y vio a la leona junto a él—. Nadra, ahora es tu turno.

La leona se tensó ligeramente—. Kovu… quiero que sepas que eres un buen cachorro, te quiero, y sé que te va a tomar tiempo para adaptarte a las Tierras del Reino. Es claramente diferente de las Lejanías, ¿no es así?

—Sí —dijo Kovu. Nadra respondió—: Debe serlo. Pero después de esto, vamos a tratar de enseñarte algunas cosas. Te enseñaremos cómo jugar mejor y ser más gentil con los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

Al final, el cachorro respondió—: De acuerdo.

—Y eso no es absolutamente malo, Kovu —añadió Nadra ahora, sonando alentadora—. Serás capaz de hacer muchos más amigos una vez que seas capaz de tranquilizarte. No te sientas mal.

—Aunque —continuó Nadra—. Sabemos que fue un accidente, pero aún tienes que aprender de esto.

—Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad? —Kovu murmuró. Nadra suspiró—. Bueno… tenemos que enseñarte de alguna manera, ¿no? No podemos pasar por alto la disciplina por completo.

Kovu respondió—: Está bien… ¿qué va a ser? —preguntó. Nadra le dio al rey y la reina una breve mirada antes de responder—: Bueno, Simba y Nala dijeron que yo elegiría qué hacer contigo. Así que decidí. Puesto que se supone que Kiara no saldrá mañana de todos modos, creo que tú también.

Nadra esperó que Kovu se pusiera aún más melancólico al oír cuál sería su castigo. Pero para su sorpresa, sus oídos se animaron en realidad, sus ojos se abrieron, y por primera vez en el día, vio la única cosa que había estado esperando por más que cualquier otra cosa en él: Una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro.

—¿E-enserio? —él dijo—. ¿Es todo? ¿Nada peor que eso?

—Q… no, ¿por qué? —preguntó Nadra confusa. Kovu se puso a cuatro patas ahora—. Eso no es tan malo como lo que Zira solía hacerme. Podría manejar simplemente el estar encerrado por un día.

Simba sonrió al nuevo entusiasmo del cachorro. Nunca antes en su vida había visto a alguien de su edad volverse tan emocionado por la noticia de no salir antes—. Yo no me pondría tan engreído con eso, Kovu. —Le recordó Simba con una sonrisa—. ¿No quieres que ella lo haga más largo, o sí?

—Oh, eh… perdón —respondió Kovu, relajándose. Simba estaba a punto de decir algo más en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera, él y Nala escucharon un ruido viniendo desde arriba en las ramas del gran árbol. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron lo que habían estado esperando durante lo que parecieron horas ahora: Por fin, vieron a Rafiki descender, sosteniendo firmemente a la princesa curada en su brazo izquierdo y siendo lo más gentil que pudo en su descenso. Nala sonrió.

—¡Kiara! —la llamó felizmente. Como Rafiki se acercó al suelo con ella, podían empezar a escuchar la risa familiar a la que ya se habían acostumbrado de él.

—Ya no te preocupes —le oyeron decir a Kiara—. Todo va a estar bien.

Kovu se veía completamente confundido mientras observaba al babuino chamán de pelo azul alcanzando la hierba debajo de él y dejando suavemente a Kiara en el vio que ella tenía un pequeño manojo de hojas de árbol atadas alrededor de su hocico sobre sus arañazos, probablemente con hierbas de algún tipo por debajo de ellas. Kovu pudo suponer que este babuino era una especie de sanador de las Tierras del Reino, lo que hizo que se sintiera seguro, ya que sólo podía soñar con tener algo así en su antigua casa. Pero quería estar seguro.

—¿Mamá?

Nadra bajó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Ese es Rafiki?

Antes de que la leona pudiera responder, Rafiki sonrió y miró a Kovu, riendo como lo hacía siempre—. ¿Ese es Rafiki? —preguntó de forma excéntrica como se acercó y se inclinó para tener una mejor vista de él—. ¡No, por supuesto que no es Rafiki! ¡Es solo una roca con piernas lo que estás viendo! —añadió con sarcasmo lúdico.

Decir que Kovu estaba desconcertado habría sido un eufemismo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Desde luego, no tenía miedo, pero estaba incomprensiblemente desconcertado.

—Uh… ¿hola? —dijo él torpemente. El tono de Rafiki pronto se volvió amigable—. ¡Así que este es el nuevo cachorro Kovu del que he oído mucho! Ah, los grandes reyes tenían razón. ¡Te ves tan espléndido como dijeron que lo harías!

Kovu murmuró—: ¿Lo tomaré como un hola?…

—Kovu, este es Rafiki, nuestro chamán del que te he hablado —mencionó Nadra—. Él es el más sabio en todas las Tierras del Reino.

 _¿Estás segura de que no quieres decir "el más loco"?_ pensó para sí mismo.

Rafiki se arrodilló y le dijo al cachorro—: He oído mucho acerca de lo que has pasado, Kovu. Los grandes reyes fueron muy amables en elegirte.

Kovu levantó una ceja?—. ¿Elegirme?

Simba respondió con humor—: Es sólo una expresión que él utiliza.

—¿De acuerdo…?

Rafiki sonrió y continuó—: Tu vida ha sido salvada, no te equivoques. La leona que antes llamabas madre no puede seguir haciéndote daño.

—Gracias, Rafiki —agradeció Kovu inocentemente. El babuino se calmó por un momento—. Y no temas sobre lo que ocurrió hoy, Kovu. Aprenderás del pasado como tu rey lo hizo, te lo prometo. De hecho, tengo un secreto para tí, joven cachorro.

Rafiki se inclinó hacia el oído de Kovu, susurrando—. Cuando te sientas inseguro como lo estabas hoy, sólo recuerda: Donde hay vida, hay esperanza.

Los ojos de Kovu se abrieron—. ¡Eso fue lo mismo que mamá me dijo antes! —dijo asombrado—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Rafiki y Nadra rieron entre dientes al oír eso. La leona explicó—: Bueno, yo _dije_ que lo oí de un viejo amigo, ¿no?

Entonces Kovu le dio una segunda mirada a Rafiki, finalmente averiguando lo que Nadra quería decir con el término viejo ahora—. Vaya…

—Esta leona ha hecho una buena elección en criarte, Kovu. Ella ha pasado por más de lo que sabes para decidirlo. Los grandes reyes están contigo.

Esa última parte la dijo mientras miraba a Nadra, y ella simplemente inclinó la cabeza con respeto—. Gracias.

Entonces, Rafiki miró hacia atrás y dijo—: Hablando de leonas… Aquí podría haber otra que ha esperado verte por un tiempo, Kovu.

—Oh, sí —recordó Nadra ahora—. ¿Supongo que hay algo que quieres decirle?

Kovu sentía sus nuevos espíritus descendiendo drásticamente una vez que dijo esto. Él sabía a quién se referían, y tan pronto como Rafiki se puso de pie y se movió del camino de Kovu, no había manera de evitarlo por más tiempo. Kiara lo miró de nuevo por primera vez desde el incidente, y por su aspecto, Kovu no podía decir por la vida de él lo que ella estaba pensando. Se volvió más nervioso cuando finalmente dio un paso más cerca de su nueva amiga, mirándola ligeramente frotar su hocico con su para. Hubo un largo momento de silencio que pasó entre ellos.

—¡Bien, adelante! —Rafiki animó afable—. Los grandes reyes no te trajeron aquí para quedarte sin hablar toda tu vida, sabes.

Con el tiempo, después de que él tragara saliva, Kovu le dijo a la princesa—: Kiara… yo realmente lo lamento por lo que pasó antes. No fue mi intención golpearte tan duro, e-es solo que no estoy acostumbrado.

Kiara asintió y solo dijo—: Está bien, Kovu. No estoy molesta.

Esas eran las únicas tres palabras que el ex forastero necesitaba escuchar durante casi toda su ansiedad de ese día hasta que saliera de su mente, como un montón de piedras sueltas deslizándose por el lado de un cañón después de que solo una de ellas se deslizara de su lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el alivio fue abrumador, también lo eran sus sentimientos de incertidumbre mientras continuaba estudiando brevemente la mirada en la cara de Kiara. Ella parecía nerviosa por algo todavía, evidenciado por sus oídos caídos y postura inusualmente tensa.

—¿Ves? ¡Todo está bien! —proclamó Rafiki.

—Supongo que así se resuelve eso —Simba habló tranquilo—. Kovu, estás perdonado. ¿Así que por qué no nos dirigimos de nuevo a la Roca del Rey para comer algo ahora?

—Me gustaría eso —declaró el cachorro. Con eso, el camino de vuelta a la Roca del Rey pudo empezar de nuevo, que comenzó con Simba dándose la vuelta y caminando en esa dirección, con Kiara permaneciendo a su derecha. Nala se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo diría que este ha sido un… interesante primer día, Kovu —dijo ella.

—Sí… —respondió Kovu. A medida que el grupo de cinco dejó el viejo árbol de Rafiki, Kovu dio un último vistazo hacia atrás para ver al viejo babuino subir de nuevo hacia las ramas más altas, riendo para sí mismo sobre algo que los reyes-solo-sabían-qué. Kovu habló—. Él sonaba agradable. Pero actuaba como un loco.

Nadra sonrió—. Bueno, yo no estaría tan preocupada por eso, Kovu. Te acostumbrarás a, bueno, su lado _extraño_ pronto.

—Los reyes saben que tengo que… —Él escuchó a Nala murmurar para sí misma. Kovu se rió cuando lo hizo. Pero en el camino de vuelta a cas, Kovu estaba pensando profundamente, reflexionando sobre su primer día como un Pridelander. Él trató de concentrarse en los aspectos positivos. Había podido dormir bien por primera vez desde que él podía recordar, su confianza en su nueva madre se solidificó, fue capaz de ver más del reino, y él fue capaz de conocer al chamán del reino con una buena, si no rara primera impresión. Pero no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, el cachorro no podía mantener sus pensamientos lejos de Kiara. Más específicamente, en la forma en la que estaba actuando en ese momento, mientras caminaban a través de la hierba. Ella tomaría frecuentes miradas detrás de ella para mirar a Kovu por un momento, como si estuviera esperando algo de él en ese momento. Quizá algo doloroso. Ella permaneció en silencio en todo el viaje de vuelta. Siempre que Kovu trató de acercarse a la princesa, ella notablemente trató de evitarlo o evadir el contacto visual, y más tarde incluso cambiar de lugar por lo que estaría en el lado izquierdo de Simba para alejarse de él. Kiara parecía muy nerviosa por estar cerca de Kovu, y no tomó la sabiduría de Rafiki para averiguar por qué. Kovu frunció el ceño.

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó. _Ella me tiene miedo ahora_.

Kovu se sentía listo para dejar que su nuevo sentido de esperanza cayera una vez más, ya que al parecer había asustado a su primer amiga real en este nuevo hogar. Pero después de reflexionar sobre lo que pasó en este día y lo que le dijo Rafiki, él incorporó ligeramente su postura.

 _Donde hay vida, hay esperanza_ , pensó. _¿Esperanza para Kiara, tal vez?_

Si había una cosa que Kovu sin duda tenía en ese momento, era la esperanza de poder reparar la aparente tensión entre él y la princesa antes de que pudiera empeorar. Tenía una terrible sensación que que podía pasar si él no intentaba hacer algo sobre esto primero. _Tengo que hacer las paces con ella_ , pensó. _Rafiki dice que tiene que haber esperanza… Espero que mañana sea un mejor primer día que este._


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

A pesar de que el sol empezó a ocultarse y las estrellas de la noche se daban a conocer entre los oscuros cielos, las Lejanías seguían tan febriles como siempre.

Zira gruñía casi por indignación mientras se dirigía al borde de las fronteras de su tierra, viendo las leonas a su alrededor. La mitad de ellas estaban de guardia y mirando a la dirección de las Tierras del Reino, con la Roca del Rey siendo apenas visible contra el último trozo de cielo rojo en la distancia. La otra mitad estaba frenética, regresando del cercano Cementerio de Elefantes con ramas en fuego en sus bocas. Ellas continuamente los colocaban en montones a lo largo de las fronteras, formando faros de fuego en un intento de iluminar el lugar. Cada vez que colocaban sus ramas en las llamas, ellas casi inmediatamente se daban la vuelta y volvían a buscar más leña, para asegurarse de que las fogatas no se apagaran antes del amanecer. Zira observó cómo unas leonas luchaban para mantener el fuego dentro de sus pilas designadas para prevenir que se propaguen más allá de lo necesario. Ella gruñó.

—¡Muévanse más rápido! —gritó ella a varios miembros de la manada como se iban—. ¡No deben dejar que estas fogatas se apaguen hasta que llegue la mañana, a toda costa!

Mila suspiró. Ella cuidadosamente usó su pata para empujar cerca una pila de ramas y hojas secas para preparar las fogatas de la noche. Daima, la amiga más cercana de Mila, estaba viniendo desde el oeste como ella también llevaba las gruesas ramas encendidas en su boca para añadirlas a la pila. Las puso cuidadosamente hacia abajo, escupiendo el residuo cuando lo hizo. Ella casi se atragantó.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber dónde estaban esas cosas… —Daima escupió, tosiendo dos veces—. Genial, voy a tener un mal sabor en la boca durante varias horas. Encantador.

—¡No te quejes! —escupió Zira cerca, caminando a lo largo de las fronteras mientras mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre las leonas a su alrededor—. Tus quejas no te llevarán a ninguna parte, Daima. ¡Ahora sigue trabajando!

Zira salió corriendo por delante de ellas, preparándose para inspeccionar el siguiente conjunto de miembros de la manada que atendían las fogatas frente a ellas. Como lo hizo, Mila le gruñó, pero Daima la empujó.

—No dejes que ella te escuche, Mila —dijo entre dientes—. Solo hará las cosas peor.

Vacilante, Mila obedeció. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el montículo seco de ramas, hojas y grandes y muertos troncos de árboles frente a ella, viendo como el viento soplaba tierra y polvo suelto a su alrededor. El montículo era de un tamaño decente, extendiéndose a unos pocos pies sobre el suelo y rodeado por un grupo de rocas, que Mila había puesto antes. Unos cuantos minúsculos insectos se arrastraban a través de las viejas ramas, corroyendo lo que quedaba de las hojas que las cubrían. Daima frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué está tardando tanto? —dijo ella ansiosa—. Nuka debería haber estado aquí con el fuego por ahora.

—No lo sé —afirmó Mila—. Muchas de las otras también están tardando.

Daima se quejó—. Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Con Zira haciéndonos trabajar tan tarde en la noche, me sorprende que nadie se haya desmayado aún. ¡Está completamente loca!

Segundos más tarde, las dos leonas se sorprendieron por el sonido de lo que parecía ser una risa histérica y ruidosa viniendo detrás de ellas. Ellas se dieron la vuelta, y al instante, Mila empezó a reír mientras Daima simplemente rodaba los ojos.

—No tan loca como él, al parecer —murmuró ella como vieron a Nuka acercarse al fin, habiendo regresado del Cementerio de Elefantes. Él traía dos palos largos y secos en su boca, ambos quemándose en sus extremos. Los ojos de Nuka estaban muy abiertos, se estaba riendo entre dientes, corriendo alrededor un par de veces, y parecía estar saltando al mismo tiempo. Él hacía girar su cabeza alrededor mientras el fuego volaba a su alrededor. Sus patillas casi parecían estar chamuscadas. No es como si eso fuera algo nuevo para él, por supuesto.

—Típico Nuka… —suspiró Daima como él corría en su dirección—. ¿Qué pasa con él y el fuego?

Mila se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe? Pero es algo divertido para mí —dijo ella, mostrando una leve sonrisa y frenando aún más la risa mientras observaba las payasadas histéricas de Nuka frente a ella. Nuka siempre ha tenido una reacción "interesante" cuando él estaba cerca del fuego, pero a veces, Mila sentía que Nuka estaba exagerando como un acto para entretenerla. Ella nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta, pero si ese era el caso, funcionaba. Con el tiempo, Nuka se detuvo en medio de las dos leonas, escupiendo los palos de su boca y lanzándolos a la tierra en el montón de leña frente a ellos. Las ramitas, ramas y hojas se iluminaron casi inmediatamente, y observaron cómo las llamas de color naranja y oro envolvieron la madera, haciendo que las hojas no fueran más que ceniza en pocos segundos. Nuka se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, el sabor de la madera seca en su boca haciéndole toser un par de veces. Rascándose para quitar las termitas de su pelaje.

—No volveré ahí otra vez esta noche —dijo Nuka, sonando un poco nervioso—. ¡Ese lugar se volvió más espeluznante desde que las hienas se fueron!

—Al menos no tenemos que lidiar con ellas nunca más —dijo Mila alentadora—. Estoy feliz de que esas cosas sucias se fueron.

Mientras decían esto, el área cercana que los rodeaba fue iluminada por el fuego, y Daima sonaba apagada.

—¡Otra encendida, Zira! —gritó ella para informarle. De alguna manera, Zira miró hacia atrás y asintió brevemente—. Excelente trabajo. ¡Ahora uno de ustedes, muévase y recoja más madera! Debemos mantener estas fogatas ardiendo todo el tiempo que podamos durante toda la noche.

Nuka frunció el ceño, apartando por fin su atención del fuego—. ¿Qué hay del descanso, madre? ¡No podemos hacer esto toda la noche! —habló él con ella. Zira dio unos pasos más cerca de él, Mila y Daima—. Ya lo hice, Nuka —dijo, sonando desesperadamente molesta—. ¡Tomamos turnos para esto! ¡Cuando la luna esté en su punto más alto, la mitad de ustedes duerme mientras el resto de nosotros seguimos trabajando y luego esa mitad descansa durante el día!

—Oh... cierto… —dijo Nuka, sonando avergonzada—. Lo había olvidado.

Mila le sonrió y lo acarició ligeramente—. No te sientas mal, Nuka. Le pasa a los mejores de nosotros —dijo en un intento de consolarlo. Nuka sonrió y le devolvió la caricia. Una vez que hicieron esto, Daima dio unos pasos más allá del fuego como su tamaño e intensidad crecieron, mirando hacia la distancia. Sintió el calor de las llamas contra su costado, lo que contrastaba con el resto del aire frío que la rodeaba. Ella miró las nubes moverse contra las estrellas con los débiles sonidos de los insectos apagándose en la distancia. El olor de madera ardiendo a su lado era espeso como el viento soplando el humo y las cenizas en su dirección.

—Soy yo —ella empezó—.O Zira se ha vuelto mucho peor desde ayer. Nunca ha mantenido a nadie despierto toda la noche.

Nuka le dirigió una mirada sombría de repente—. Tú sabes porqué, Daima —respondió él, sonando casi Molesto—. Es culpa de Kovu. Gracias a él tenemos que mantener estas fronteras iluminadas toda la noche, solo para que nadie sea atrapado escapando como él.

Al mencionar el nombre de Kovu, la voz de Nuka se tensó. Daima inclinó su cabeza. Ni Nuka ni Mila la vieron mientras ella se alejaba de ellos, pero ella formó una mirada irritada en su rostro, mirando furiosamente hacia la Roca del Rey—. Todo esto es culpa suya.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Mila. Daima miró a su amiga—. Sabes a qué me refiero. Oíste lo que Zira dijo, él nos traicionó y se fue al lado del enemigo, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?

Mila gruñó ligeramente, tratando de pensar qué decir. Ella sabía que debía tener cuidado de no dejar escapar que ella estaba a favor de que Kovu se marchara, mucho menos con Nuka cerca—. Bueno, tal vez estaba confundido y se daría cuenta de lo que hizo mal —mintió, tratando de sonar sincera y reconfortante sobre esto—. Estoy segura de que recuperará sus sentidos pronto.

—Si la pulga vuelve, él realmente verá lo peor de madre —dijo Nuka. Mila le dio una mirada—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿No lo defenderías como lo hiciste antes?

Nuka estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, solo suspiró y apartó la mirada de ella. El olor del humo, que le había estado molestando e irritando su nariz, era lo último en su mente ahora.

—¿No lo harías?

Mila no obtuvo respuesta.

—Nuka, por favor —suplicó ella—. Kovu es tu hermano. Él podría volver, y si lo hace, debes defenderlo.

—Pero... Kovu nos dejó —dijo Nuka finalmente—. Después de todo lo que hice por él, unirse a Simba fue el único agradecimiento que recibí.

—¿Entonces es un no, Nuka? —Mila preguntó más fuerte, su tono de voz volviéndose un poco más severo ahora. Fue aquí donde Nuka finalmente la miró de nuevo—. Bueno, ¿cómo te sentirías si tu hermano se fuera y te abandonara después de que lo protegiste?

Mila podía percibir que la voz de Nuka también se tensaba. Al lado de ellos, Daima prácticamente podía sentir que la creciente tensión empezaba a aumentar en el aire que los rodeaba. Empezaron a hablar entre sí ahora, como si ambos querían que su lado y sólo su lado fuera escuchado.

—Primero intentaría entender sus razones —argumentó Mila—. Como deberías hacer con Kovu.

—¿Qué razones necesito, Mila? ¡Él _quería_ que Simba lo tomara, oíste lo que madre dijo! ¿Si eso no es traicionar la confianza, qué es?

—¡El cometió un error, Nuka! —prosiguió Mila, tratando todavía de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos lo mejor que pudo—. ¡Si fueras realmente su hermano, lo entenderías!

—¿Y cómo lo sabrías? —Nuka gritó, su cara se acercaba a la de ella ahora— ¡No estabas allí para verlo!

—¡Y tú tampoco! —gritó ella—. ¡¿Cómo sabes que pretendía traicionarte?!

—¡Porque pensó que el que mató a mi papá era más digno de él que su propia carne y sangre, Mila!

—¡Oh eres tan necio, Nuka! ¡No lo sabemos! —gritó más fuerte—. Sólo seguimos las palabras de Zira, ¡¿cómo podemos confiar en ella?!

—¡¿Por qué mentiría, Mila?!

—Oh genial, primero dices que Kovu abandonó su confianza en ti, ¡pero los Grandes Reyes prohíben que nadie confíe en Zira por aquí, Nuka!

A estas alturas, la voz de Nuka sonaba ronca mientras gritaba esto a Mila, su argumento finalmente alcanzaba un punto de ruptura. Y todo el tiempo, Mila estaba sentada al lado del fuego y mirando a otro lado, rodando los ojos y solo orando para que terminara.

—¡No estoy diciendo que confío en mi madre todo el tiempo! ¡Pero la pulga no está aquí, ¿no es así?! ¡Si no estuviéramos aquí, ella sería todo lo que tuviéramos que pasar! ¡Voy a tomar sus palabras sobre Simba cualquier día de la semana! ¡Kovu es un traidor y lo sabes! ¡Y empiezo a pensar que ni siquiera me importaría si regresa!

Mila jadeó. No fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las leonas de la manada se reunían alrededor de ellos ahora, las demás habían oído su discusión. Pero la pura amargura de las observaciones de Nuka acerca de la situación no era algo que ella esperaba de él, especialmente con respecto a su propio hermano. Perdiendo su paciencia al final, Mila se tenso y casi parecía elevarse sobre él como ella se acercó y gritó—. _¡Que gran hermano eres obstinada comadreja llena de termitas!_

Su voz resonó, haciendo eco en el paisaje que la rodeaba. La leona ni siquiera esperó a ver o escuchar la reacción de Nuka antes de girar en la otra dirección, su respiración cada vez más pesada. Incluso Daima observó con una ceja levantada ahora. Mila se alejó de él y de las fogatas, sin importarle si la luna aún no estaba en su punto más alto. Por lo que ella sabía en ese momento, había terminado por esta noche. Se alejó en la dirección del termitero durante varios minutos, cada paso parecía una estrella cayendo al suelo. Estaba segura de que Nuka trataría de detenerla en algún momento, pero su suposición nunca se cumplió. Estaba sola en medio del desierto que ahora llamaba su hogar. El fuego seguía vibrante y vivo en sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia el montículo. Ella empujó con fuerza una roca suelta a un lado, haciéndola golpear contra las paredes sucias con un fuerte golpe que hizo un poco de eco. La leona gruñó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Nuka? —reclamó para sí misma, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener baja su irritada voz—. ¡Por lo menos agradece que Zira no tiene que golpearlo todos los días! ¡" _Ni siquiera me importaría si regresara_ ", no puedo creerte!

Los susurrantes insultos de Mila resonaron en las cámaras a su alrededor cuando ella asaltó más profundamente dentro del montículo, subiendo por las cornisas de piedra y dondequiera que sus piernas molestas la llevaran dentro del lugar. El profundo olor a polvo e insectos muertos seguía siendo abundante como siempre, como lo era el sonido de los chirridos ocasionales en las paredes, que a menudo hacían pensar a Mila que el lugar podría colapsar en cualquier momento. Su auto-discusión habría seguido adelante, pero Mila de repente dejó de caminar y moverse cuando escuchó algo debajo de ella. Oyó unos débiles sonidos de susurros procedentes del fondo de la suciedad en la que se encontraba actualmente, y cuando Mila miró hacia abajo para encontrar la fuente del sonido, se estremeció. Vio a Vitani de nuevo, acostada y acurrucada dentro del viejo tronco de descanso de Kovu, que consistía en un tronco de árbol muerto en forma de cuenca que era lo suficientemente suave como para dormir. El rostro de Vitani estaba enterrado bajo sus patas, y ella se movía sin cesar tratando de relajarse. La expresión de Mila se iluminó cuando dio unos cuantos saltos desde el borde de la tierra, tratando de permanecer en silencio cerca de la cachora. Una vez que aterrizó en el suelo, Mila caminó hasta el viejo tronco, viendo como Vitani gradualmente renunciaba a sus inútiles intentos para encontrar una posición cómoda de descanso. Fue aquí que finalmente se dio cuenta de la leona frente a ella.

—¿Mila? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Uh… No mucho —respondió ella, tratando de sonar agradable para la cachorra—. Solo, uh, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas sobre Nuka, se podría decir —dijo Mila, encontrándose inquieta pero tratando de mantener a Vitani tranquila—. Realmente no está muy contento con lo que pasó ayer.

—Lo sé —respondió Vitani, finalmente mirando a la leona a los ojos mientras ella yacía ahí. A pesar de que era la hora más fría de la noche, el cuerpo de Vitani todavía se sentía caliente y dolorido, como una roca que ha quedado fuera en el sol durante demasiado tiempo y se vuelve ardiente al tacto. Mila podía decir que parecía casi enferma.

—¿Te sientes bien, Vitani? —preguntó preocupada—. Por lo general, suenas tan fuerte y siempre queriendo pelear, pero te ves... deprimida. No has dicho ni una palabra desde anoche.

La cachorra apenas se movió cuando contestó—. Es Kovu, Mila. No quiero que madre lo lastime. Quiero que regrese, de verdad. Pero si lo hace... él va a ser herido por ella.

Mila decidió adoptar un enfoque diferente para la tristeza de Vitani esta vez. A pesar de su estado de ánimo enfadado por el argumento, sonrió torpemente y hizo que su tono fuera más juguetón, en un esfuerzo por tratar de aligerar su ánimo—. Oye, vamos, Kovu es un cachorro fuerte. Apuesto que cuando vuelva, será lo suficientemente grande como para vencer a Zira.

Lentamente, Vitani levantó la cabeza—. ¿Tú lo crees?

—¿Lo creo? ¡Claro que sí! —continuó Mila—. Ustedes lucharon todo el tiempo, yo lo he visto derrotarte muchas veces.

Por fin, Vitani se animó un poco—. Bueno... no siempre. Yo también lo derroté muchas veces, ¿sabes?

—¿Supongo que es algo de familia, entonces?

—Tal vez —respondió Vitani sonriendo—. Pude vencerlo muchas veces en la pelea que jugábamos, y siempre tuvimos una apuesta para ver quién de nosotros diría que somos el 'ratón' de los dos.

—¿Y quién ganó? —preguntó Mila, sabiendo la respuesta—. Yo lo hice. Aunque, a veces lo dejaba ganar sólo para que se sintiera mejor —alardeó ella. Mila rodó los ojos, riendo suavemente—. Estoy segura de que lo hiciste. Parece que ustedes tienen algunos buenos momentos entre sus patas, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la cachorra—. Siempre era divertido poder jugar así.

—Bueno… —dijo Mila, reflexionando—. ¿Quién dice que tienes que parar?

Vitani estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiera, Mila se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarla con sus patas, revolviendo su pelaje y frotando su estómago de una manera que le hacía cosquillas inmensamente. Vitani se echó a reír—. ¡Vamos, Mila, deja de hacerlo! —dijo. Mila sonrió—. ¿Quién es el ratón ahora, eh? ¿Vas a dejarme ganar también, eh?

Vitani finalmente se puso a cuatro patas dentro de la cuenca del pequeño muñón y empezó a morder el pelaje de Mila, aceptando su desafío y gruñendo juguetonamente y tratando de jugar-luchar con ella ahora. Mila jugando mucho más—. ¡Oh no, no mi pelaje! —suplicó ella—. ¡A Nuka le gusta más cuando está arreglado!

—¿Acaso él es capaz de arreglar el suyo? —gritó Vitani, aún mordiéndola y arañándola mientras las patas de Mila continuaban haciéndole cosquillas. Vitani se arrastró sobre la pata de Mila y le clavó las garras en su interior; No de una manera maliciosa, sino de una manera más infantil y divertida. Siendo la cachorra que era, no lastimaron. Mila rió—. ¡Creo que vas a ganar, Vitani, no puedo continuar! —Lo que sólo hacía que la cachorra luchara más contra la otra pata de la leona mientras ella le hacía cosquillas aún más. Su lúdica pelea duró varios minutos, y tal vez la mayor cantidad de placer que Vitani había sentido en días. La mayoría de los signos de su anterior estado depresivo habían desaparecido, y la leona no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba a la cachorra "pelear" con ella. Ella tenía que admitir, este tipo de cosas eran divertidas para ella también.

—¡Vitani!

De repente, la voz sonora resonó en el termitero, haciendo que la cachorra y la leona se congelaran. La sangre de Vitani parecía haberse enfriado. Mila abrió mucho los ojos. Las dos se miraron de inmediato.

—¡Madre viene! —jadeó VItani, alejándose de Mila ahora. Volvió a entrar en el tronco y dijo—: ¡Mila, escóndete! ¡Se supone que aún sigues afuera!

Mila no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Con un rápido asentimiento y una última sonrisa a la pequeña cachorra, se dio la vuelta y saltó en la otra dirección, refugiándose detrás de un grueso montón de rocas cubiertas de tierra y termitas que se arrastraban a lo largo de su gruesa superficie. Pero al principio no se fijó en ellas, enterrándose tan fuerte y tan bajo como pudo para que Zira no la viera. Mila sabía que si la reina de las Lejanías iba a atraparla allí mientras estaba destinada a estar ayudando con las fogatas, estaría en muchos problemas. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando oyó los pasos de Zira entrar en el espacio frente a ella. A través de sólo una minúscula grieta que se extendía entre las rocas donde se había escondido, el ojo izquierdo de Mila miró para poder ver lo que Zira quería. Observó cómo se acercaba a Vitani en el tronco, y cuanto más se acercaba, más ansiosa se volvía Mila. Estaba absolutamente segura de que nada bueno vendría de esto. Por un momento, se alarmó de que tal vez su ausencia después de su pelea con Nuka estaba siendo notada, y que Zira ya estaba furiosa.

Pero en comparación con lo que ella esperaba, lo que Zira hizo después la aturdió completamente. Zira se acercó lentamente a Vitani, su expresión era bastante ligera, y lamió a la cachorra. La leona no parecía molesta por nada como lo estaba normalmente—. ¿Cómo estás, Vitani? —le preguntó a su hija.

Mila estaba aturdida.

—Estoy bien, madre —mintió Vitani, pareciendo tan confusa como Mila estaba en ese momento. Zira asintió. Finalmente, la cachorra le preguntó—: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Veo que te sientes triste por Kovu y su ... partida —contestó Zira, sonando casi triste por eso

Escépticamente, respondió—: Sí… lo estoy.

Zira se acercó a la cachorra, su tono sonaba casi tranquilo para variar. Mientras lo hacía, Mila comenzó a retorcerse por detrás de las rocas mientras sentía que numerosas termitas empezaban a arrastrarse en su pelaje. No se arriesgaba a ser descubierta, así que ni siquiera podía rascarse con la pierna por detrás.

—Quiero que me escuches, Vitani, quiero advertirte que las cosas serán más difíciles a partir de ahora, pero hay buenas razones para ello, sólo por el bien de esta manada y por el futuro de la manada. Por tu futuro. Necesitamos a Kovu de vuelta, ¿entiendes?

Vitani asintió—. Lo sé. ¿Pero por qué ponen fuego a nuestras fronteras?

—Así nadie es capturado escapando, Vitani —contestó la reina—. Estamos poniendo a las leonas en guardia por la noche. De esa forma si alguien es atrapado tratando de escapar como lo hizo Kovu, podremos atraparlo. No escaparnos en secreto en la oscuridad, por si acaso.

La cachorra quería decir algo a esto, pero apenas podía pronunciar palabras. En parte porque estaba tan desorientada por el nuevo tono de Zira. Habían pasado meses desde que la había visto o escuchado así. Lo mismo le pasó a Mila, pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban preocupados por las sensaciones de ardor y picazón que estaba adquiriendo en todo su cuerpo ahora. Seguir allí todavía era cada vez más difícil como las termitas invadieron su piel. Podría haber jurado que hasta sintió que se arremolinaban en su nariz.

—Te debo una explicación para algunas cosas —continuó Zira—. La mañana antes de que se fuera, cuando le estaba gritando por no levantarse... Yo sólo lo hacía para ayudarlo.

Vitani levantó una ceja ahora.

—Vivir en tales condiciones como estas necesita una vida dura para poder soportarlas. Él tenía que hacer las cosas que hacía… matando ratones y entrenando para luchar… para fortalecerlo. Construye carácter. Necesito toda la ayuda que puedo obtener con la búsqueda de alimentos, incluso consiguiendo pequeños ratones puede ayudarnos. Si somos capaces de conseguir que Kovu regrese pronto, vamos a volverlo más fuerte que nunca para que pueda ayudar a vengar a Scar. Porque él _es_ el heredero de Scar.

—Pero Scar no era su padre.

—No, pero Kovu fue escogido por él, y debemos respetar eso. No puede hacer lo que Scar quería que hiciera si vive con… ellos. Quiero lo mejor para Kovu.

 _Sí, seguro que sí..._ Mila pensó con sarcasmo, apretando los dientes para tratar por todos los miedos resistir el impulso de rascarse por todas partes. Las termitas mordiendo y arrastrándose por todas partes le hacían querer saltar en cualquier momento. _Ahora sé cómo se siente Nuka._

—No tienes que estar tan enojada por eso, madre —dijo finalmente Vitani, deseando ver cómo reaccionaría Zira. La reina respondió, con sólo un ademán de severidad en su voz—: Como he dicho, Vitani, las duras condiciones exigen una vida dura para soportarlo, él debe construir tanto poder como pueda. Cuando lo golpeo, es porque yo quiero que aprenda cuanto antes lo que no debe hacer o decir para desafiarme. Porque es nuestra única esperanza para algún día escapar de estas Lejanías.

—Eso creo… —murmuró la cachorra, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con esto con la cabeza inclinada—. Entonces… ¿cómo lo vamos a traer de vuelta?

—Todavía hay que pensar en un plan. _Simba será_ más cauteloso con nosotros que nunca después de lo que tu hermano hizo —contestó ella, escupiendo el nombre de Simba como si fuera veneno—. Pero Kovu es joven. Todavía hay tiempo para redimirlo. Una vez que regrese, _haré_ eso. ¿Lo entiendes, Vitani?

La cachorra se sentó allí, un millón de pensamientos pasando por su mente a la vez. Por un lado, las palabras de Zira realmente tenían algo de sentido, y en ese momento Vitani tuvo la impresión de que su madre tenía un punto de vista defendible sobre las cosas. Pero aún así, Vitani sospechaba que algo tenía que estar pasando para que Zira de repente actuara tan calmada. Ella no era una persona que fuera capaz de ser así de repente. Pero algo acerca de la mirada en los ojos de Zira le hizo preguntarse de otra manera. Parecía sincera y sonaba seriamente con sus palabras acerca de Kovu, como si le importara. ¿Realmente lo hacía? ¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Vitani no lo sabía. Mila tampoco podía, pero eso se debía en gran parte a las indescriptibles sensaciones de picazón que ahora sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su respiración empezaba a ponerse pesada.  
Su resistencia contra saltar y rascarse a sí misma hasta más no poder se estaba volviendo peligrosamente débil.

Finalmente, Vitani parpadeó unas cuantas veces y asintió—. Entiendo —dijo con cierta sinceridad.

—Bien —dijo Zira finalmente, empezando a darse la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia fuera para inspeccionar las fogatas fronterizas—. Descansa ahora, Vitani, debes estar despierta lo antes posible mañana.

Con sólo eso, la reina de las Lejanías caminó afuera, los débiles resplandores de fuego todavía visible en la distancia lejos del termitero. A pesar de la increíble incomodidad de Mila, todavía tenía algunos momentos para pensar, ya que Zira la hubiera oído si salía demasiado pronto. Mila retomó cada palabra de la reina, y su impresión inmediata fue negar todo esto y describirla como sus típicos delirios. Pero una vez que las palabras de Zira comenzaron a hundirse en ella, no podía negar que, en cierta medida, tenían sentido, como pensaba Vitani. Podía entender la perspectiva de querer reforzar la voluntad de Kovu, ya que de mala gana estaba de acuerdo en que el duro ambiente de las Lejanías requería algo de dureza para soportarlo. Al menos hasta cierto punto. Por supuesto, Mila nunca pudo ver esto como una justificación para golpear a Kovu o gritarle con tanta dureza como Zira siempre lo hacía. Pero a pesar de todo, aunque Mila rechazó esto para sí misma al principio, no tuvo más remedio que confesarlo: Zira tenía un punto bastante sólido en algunos aspectos. Ella tenía las ideas correctas de alguna manera, pero entonces pensó en las maneras en que ella fue demasiado lejos y más allá en ejecutarlas. Zira no parecía entender que ella no estaba ayudando a las duras condiciones por ser tan cruel. Se le ocurrió a la leona que tal vez Zira simplemente no era consciente de lo dura que era, y que sus intenciones realmente podrían haber sido buenas. Había tantas explicaciones posibles ahora que había escuchado el lado de la historia por parte de Zira. Mila podría haber meditado esto durante horas más, pero las varias punzadas en ella evitaron esto como unas termitas en la piel de un animal desamparado siendo arrancado por sus garras.

El preciso momento en que estaban seguras de que Zira estaba fuera de alcance, Mila salió de detrás de la sucia pila de rocas, gritando casi histéricamente mientras furiosamente rascaba su piel en cada punto que sus cuatro patas pudieran alcanzar. Ella tembló y rodó por todo el suelo, la tierra ahora cubriendo partes de su pelaje. Vitani no pudo evitar reírse ante la vista. Ella mordió y rascó sus costados, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a cada centímetro de su piel irritada y atendiéndolo. (Lo mejor que pudo, claro está.) Ella hizo esto durante varios minutos, su aliento corriendo poco después de un tiempo. Cuando finalmente consiguió calmarse, Vitani rió entre dientes.

—Parece que tú y Nuka tienen más en común de lo que pensaba.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Tanto como Kovu había querido sentir felicidad en las Tierras del Reino, había otra sensación que él estaba teniendo como el sol se elevó al día siguiente. Una que él no había previsto sentir tan pronto: Aburrimiento.

Estaba acostado en la cueva de la Roca del Rey, con Nadra descansando tranquilamente junto a él mientras gimió en puro letargo. Los rayos del sol se derramaban en el lugar, emitiendo un tono dorado matutino contra las rocas. Él escuchó el sonido de los pájaros que se elevaban en el cielo, la fría brisa temprana silbaba a su alrededor y el aroma del rocío de la mañana era espeso. En cualquier otro día, esto habría sido nada menos que el cielo para él. Pero sólo había un problema: Kovu no podía salir para disfrutar de nada de eso. Giró y se volvió.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que jugar a las atrapadas? —dijo en voz baja—. Podríamos haber ido a nadar o a trepar árboles, pero ella sólo tenía que seguir donde nos detuvimos.

Por detrás, él escuchó a Nadra reír—. No es que estés solo en esto. Tengo que quedarme aquí también para vigilarte. Kiara está castigada como tú por hoy.

—Pero pudiste haber ido a cazar hoy —respondió Kovu.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando de todos modos. Ten en cuenta, Kovu, es solo por hoy. Mañana, ustedes dos pueden tener todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar hasta que ya no puedas soportarlo.

—Supongo que eso suena bien —dijo el cachorro, suspirando—. Pero deseo encontrar algo que hacer ahora.

Él rodó los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo que hacer para entretenerse mientras permanecía dentro de los confines de la cueva. Kovu estaba ciertamente agradecido de que ya no tuviera que matar cuando ya no quería ni escalar pilas de rocas peligrosas, pero de alguna manera, no ser capaz de hacer nada por un día era casi comparativamente atroz. Especialmente porque el paraíso de la sabana que yacía justo en el exterior lo estaba tentando aún más.

—¿Estás segura de que ni siquiera puedo salir un rato, mamá? — le preguntó a Nadra. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte. Esas son las reglas de Simba y mías para hoy.

—¿Pero qué pasa si tengo hambre o sed? —continuó Kovu—. Tendré que salir a buscar agua. ¿Y si yo… ya sabes... tengo que ir?

Kovu se sonrojó en la última parte. Nadra respondió—: Bueno, eso es la única cosa que creo que puedo dejarte salir. Pero aparte de eso, necesitas quedarte aquí.

Kovu frunció el ceño visiblemente, rodando de lado a lado. Nadra podía decir que estaba empezando a aburrirse, por lo que suavemente habló con él de nuevo—. Oh, no te preocupes, Kovu. No será por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te parece esto? Tú y yo podemos jugar un juego para pasar el tiempo.

El cachorro miró hacia arriba—. ¿Un juego?

Ella asintió—. Conozco unos cuantos. Ve, espera un momento.

Con eso, la leona se levantó y se tomó un momento para estirarse, y ella caminó hacia el lado trasero de la cueva. Había una gran pila de rocas en el pequeño espacio de la misma, y había tantas piedras sueltas rodeando la parte trasera que un pequeño animal podía esconderse fácilmente entre ellas. Dentro de ellas, Nadra encontró una pequeña roca suelta entre el grupo, y ella la recorrió con su hocico contra el suelo. Kovu levantó la ceja.

—¿Mamá, qué estás-?

Se detuvo cuando Nadra se acercó a él con ella, deslizando la roca hacia él—. Es fácil, tú y yo podemos deslizar esta roca hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre nosotros, y tenemos que evitar que se mueva más allá de uno de nosotros. Quien pase más tiempo sin dejar que se deslice detrás de ellos gana.

Kovu rápidamente preguntó—: Si gano, ¿significa que puedo ir afuera?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa torcida—. Bueno… no exactamente, pero puedo darte una buena felicitación por ello por ahora.

El cachorro gruñó un poco, esta idea casi no hizo nada para aumentar su interés. Se sentó unos metros delante de Nadra y de mala gana accedió a jugar con ella. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, le habría sonado más divertido. Pero mientras estaba castigado y no tenía otras opciones, sonaba tan aburrido como estar allí.

 _Me pregunto si Kiara está haciendo algo mejor ahora_ , pensó.

* * *

—Recuérdenme, por favor... ¿cómo pudieron ustedes dos ser capaces de cuidar a Simba exactamente?

Zazú murmuró por lo que se sentía como la centésima vez ese día, viendo cómo Timón y Pumbaa seguían discutiendo quién merecía la parte de un grupo de insectos que habían encontrado cerca. Él agitó las plumas por un momento, estirando sus alas mientras él se sentaba en una baja rama de árbol. Debajo de él estaba Kiara, que estaba tendida a su lado y mirando con Zazú como Timón y Pumbaa discutían. Algo al respecto le resultaba a ella extrañamente entretenido, ya que no tenía muchas otras opciones para hacer en ese momento.

—¡¿Qué estás ciego?! ¡Los encontré primero, Pumbaa! —gritó Timón—. ¡Tienes las mariposas ahí, y yo tengo los escarabajos aquí! ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes los escarabajos, Timón? —interrumpió Pumbaa—. Nunca los compartes conmigo.

—Porque seguramente no tendrán una reunión pronto, ¿verdad?

—¿Huh?

—Ustedes dos están actuando como niños —dijo Zazú en enojo. Timón le dirigió una mirada—. ¿Qué? Últimamente, hay una escasez de comida, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Kiara soltó un suspiro. Tan divertida como estaba mientras miraba a Timón y Pumbaa discutiendo entre ellos, ella habría dado cualquier cosa para escapar y hacer algo más. Su mente vagaba en fantasías de correr por la hierba, trepar árboles, nadar en el manantial y jugar al escondite con él. Sólo por hoy, pensó, tratando de no estallar en anticipación por mañana.

—Dime, ¿estás bien, Kiara? —le preguntó Pumbaa de repente con preocupación, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió—. Oh, um, estoy bien. Gracias.

—¿Sigues sacudida con lo de ayer? —Timón saltó.

—Tal vez un poco —dijo Kiara encogiéndose de hombros. Zazú se burló—. No me sorprende —murmuró él.

—Ah, no te preocupes chica, fue sólo un rasguño —aseguró el suricato. Pumbaa observó la débil herida de Kiara—. ¿Todavia duele?

Ella respondió—: Sólo un poco ahora. Rafiki dice que no fue profundo.

Timón se rió entre dientes—. Te diré un pequeño secreto, princesa —empezó—. Si tuviera una marca por cada vez que tu padre me arañó por accidente a tu edad, nunca tendría que levantarme por el resto de mi vida.

Susurró para sí mismo—: Y pesaría más que Pumbaa también…

—¿Quién dice que él la arañó por accidente? —murmuró Zazú, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás lo oyeran. Inmediatamente, los tres lo miraron confundidos—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kiara.

Zazu se encogió de hombros—. Oh, no es importante, princesa. Yo solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

—No, no, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Algo sobre el accidente? —empezó Timón.

—No les importa, a ninguno de ustedes. —argumentó el ave.

—¡Oh escúpelo, pico de banana! —gritó Timón. Eso fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Funcionaba cada vez.

—¡Es SEÑOR pico de banana, SEÑOR suricato! —le corrigió Zazú—. Y si debes saberlo, creo que el rey cometió un error al dejar que ese pulgoso de los forasteros entrara en las Tierras del Reino.

Kiara se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante la declaración de Zazú—. ¿Te refieres a Kovu?

—El mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué diablos? —replicó Timón—. Ese chico no hizo nada malo.

—Es un Forastero en todos los sentidos de la palabra, nacido en las Lejanías, criado por la propia Zira —explicó Zazú—. Solo los Grandes Reyes saben qué clase de inmundicias pudo haberle puesto ella en su mente.

Kiara se volvió inquieta—. Pero Zazú, fue un accidente, no quiso hacerme daño.

Zazú voló sobre una roca y se centró en los tres de manera severa—. Tal vez pudo ser un accidente, ¿pero saben qué más pudo ser? Instinto. Instinto de ese estilo de vida brutal que Zira debió haberle impuesto. Su cuerpo está repitiendo todo lo ella que le enseñó, sucedió todo el tiempo en el que Scar fue rey. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no se haya vuelto un salvaje como él. Pero entonces, supongo que él no es nada comparado con lo que es su madre.

—¡Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, Kovu es uno de nosotros! —protestó Pumbaa. Zazú se burló—. Sólo porque Simba lo decidió. Si fuera por mí, lo enviaría de regreso a las Lejanías.

Timón cruzó los brazos—. Oh, aligerate, Zazú. Ni siquiera viste lo que su loca madre le hizo el otro día.

—Sí, no estás siendo justo. ¡Zira le hizo daño justo delante de nosotros! —añadió Pumbaa. Zazú, sintiéndose harto ahora, se deslizó y miró a los dos—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que los dos no estaban actuando para traerlo aquí?

—¿De qué estás hablando, teórico de la conspiración? —remarcó Timón, sonando molesto—. Realmente necesitas dejar de andar cerca de Simba.

Pumbaa resopló su nariz como él hacía a menudo—. Sólo piensas eso porque es un Forastero.

—Antes Forastero, siempre Forastero. No se puede confiar en ellos. No después de lo que nos hicieron. ¡Zira y su manada lo demostraron! —gritó Zazú finalmente enojado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas, ave anciana? —continuó Timón—. Cielos, dale al chico algo de confianza, él ha pasado por mucho.

—¿Tengo que decir lo que le dije a Simba acerca de volver a poner lo atrasado en el pasado otra vez? —preguntó Pumbaa. Zazú alzó una ceja bruscamente—. ¡¿Disculpa?!

Timón empujó suavemente al jabalí hacia atrás—. ¿Uh, Pumbaa? Será mejor que dejes de hablar conmigo aquí.

Él se aclaró la garganta—. Lo que él quiere decir es, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Kiara miró a su alrededor. Vio cómo estaban los tres en su pequeño "debate", y ella silenciosamente empezó a escabullirse. Kiara se deslizó en silencio por un arbusto cercano rodeado de árboles de sabana, tratando de no ser vista. Sólo podía esperar que la hierba cubierta de rocío y las hojas que rozaban su piel no hicieran mucho ruido. Pero gracias a su precaución, la cachorra pronto logró quedar completamente fuera de la vista de los otros tres, con la Roca del Rey detrás de ella ahora. Se levantó de nuevo. Ahora, delante de ella sólo había césped, árboles, colinas y manadas caminando hasta donde sus ojos podían ver. Sonriendo, Kiara saltó, finalmente libre de su confinamiento y vagando alrededor en cualquier dirección que sus patas decidieron llevarla. Pero mientras corría, las palabras de Zazú le llegaban. ¿Por qué iba a decir esas cosas sobre Kovu y el resto de los Forasteros? Si él era una prueba, seguramente no todos podrían ser malos.

Zazú se equivoca, Kovu no es malo, pensó ella. ¿Verdad…?

—¿Kiara? ¿Todo está bien?

Kiara inmediatamente se congeló en su lugar, casi saltando de su piel cuando ella escuchó su nombre. Su cabeza se dirigió hacia adelante, esperando ser sorprendida y llevada de regreso a la Roca del Rey cuando vio a un familiar babuino anciano acercándose a ella. La princesa mentalmente suspiró de alivio. El susto se desvaneció lentamente de su cuerpo cuando Kiara trató de decirle algo.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh, uh, Rafiki! Yo estaba… eh…

El chamán sólo sonrió y levantó una ceja—. Escapando de tu castigo, ¿verdad?

Las orejas de Kiara cayeron repentinamente de culpa, y sus ojos se alejaron de él—. Bueno…

Rafiki se echó a reír como siempre—. ¡Ajá, justo como lo pensé! ¡Nada puede mantener a una cachorra como tú quieta! Tú y tu padre realmente son más parecidos de lo que crees.

Kiara parpadeó—. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella. Rafiki asintió—. ¡Oh, sí! Simba no es ajeno a lo que estás haciendo ahora… Hoho, ¡deberías haberlo visto cuando tenía tu edad! ¡Ese pequeño pícaro! Simba era un gran fabricante de problemas, ¡tengo muchas historias sobre eso!

Ella sonrió—. Bueno, hoy estás muy feliz —dijo la cachorra. Rafiki respondió—: ¡Por supuesto! Tenemos un recién llegado a las Tierras del Reino, ¿no es así? ¡Los Grandes Reyes mismos están felices, tendría que ser un completo babuino para no estarlo!

Kiara le dirigió una extraña mirada antes de que su mirada se alejara de él. Rafiki la acompañó y sonrió—. Así que ahora que te has escapado, ¿qué tienes en mente, Kiara?

* * *

De vuelta en la cueva de la Roca del Rey, Kovu y Nadra seguían golpeando la roca de un lado a otro, pero Kovu parecía estar disfrutando un poco más. El sonido de la piedra que se deslizaba allí y de regreso otra vez empezaba a molestarle, pero ciertamente era mejor jugar con una roca que las veces en que se le había ordenado romper una. Kovu sonrió mientras lo empujaba de nuevo—. Creo que estoy aprendiendo como hacer esto.

Nadra retrocedió—. ¡Eso es bueno! ¿Ves? Puede ser divertido.

Kovu golpeó la roca con su pata. Accidentalmente voló en el aire a un lado, rebotó en una de las paredes rocosas y aterrizó varios pies fuera de la cueva. Kovu miró con ligera decepción—. ¡Ah cielos!

—No te preocupes, Kovu, sucede después de un tiempo. Espera aquí, voy a ir a buscarlo —dijo Nadra. Ella empezó a levantarse para hacerlo, pero entonces el cachorro se acercó a ella—. Uh, en realidad mamá, ¿puedo ir a buscarla? Quiero un poco de aire fresco.

Normalmente, Nadra no habría permitido que Kovu estuviera fuera, ya que ella y Simba estaban de acuerdo en que él se quedaría allí. Pero vio cómo la pequeña piedra no había volado terriblemente lejos de la cueva, así que no vio ningún daño en dejar que Kovu saliera un momento afuera para conseguirla. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, está bien. Pero no te demores demasiado.

Kovu se animó y sonrió—. Gracias mamá, ¡ya vuelvo!

Con eso, él emocionadamente salió de la cueva para conseguir la roca, finalmente siendo capaz de caminar en la luz directa del día brillante y el aire crujiente. Se sentía especialmente bien en un día como hoy. Pero tan pronto como vio la piedra y la alcanzó, él vio algo por el rabillo del ojo: Kiara y Rafiki estaban de pie uno al lado del otro en el suelo a su izquierda, y él se detuvo. Se quedó allí y observó durante unos segundos, sin esperar ver a Kiara en las Tierras del Reino así. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus sentimientos de culpa del día anterior comenzaran a volver a él.

—¡Vamos, Kovu! —gritó Nadra.

Kovu vaciló. Eventualmente, regresó a la cueva sin la roca, ahora mirando hacia abajo con las orejas caídas ligeramente. Nadra inclinó la cabeza confundida—. ¿Dónde está la roca?

Él se quedó quieto y no respondió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la leona pudiera leer la expresión en la cara del cachorro. Kovu levantó la vista—. Uh… sobre eso, mamá…

—¿Se perdió?

—No exactamente.

Nadra levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué estás tramando, Kovu?

Él se sentó, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para hacer contacto visual durante mucho tiempo—. No estoy tramando nada mamá, es sólo que… vi a Kiara afuera.

La leona parecía sorprendida—. ¿Huh? ¿Kiara? ¿Qué está haciendo ella ahí fuera? —El cachorro se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, no se supone que lo esté.

Nadra frunció el ceño—. ¿Estaba sola? —preguntó ella. Kovu sacudió la cabeza y dijo—: No, Rafiki está con ella. Pero todavía me siento mal por herirla, mamá.

 _¿Qué está haciendo ese mono loco esta vez?_ Pensó para sí misma. Nadra miró a su hijo con extrañeza—. ¿Por qué, Kovu? ¿Es porque te castigaron por eso?

Él inmediatamente negó con la cabeza—. No, no es eso.

Ella se acercó a él ahora, su voz cada vez más reconfortante—. Todavía te sientes culpable, ¿eh?

Kovu asintió con la cabeza—. Quiero hablar con ella. Cuando salimos ayer del árbol de Rafiki, parecía asustada de mí. No quiero que tenga miedo, mamá. No soy como Zira.

—Estoy segura de que no te tiene miedo, Kovu —dijo la leona, dándole una suave lamida en la cara—. Eres demasiado tierno para dar miedo. Apuesto a que ya te ha perdonado.

—Gracias —respondió Kovu serio. Miró de nuevo al exterior, rápidamente ansioso de que iba a perder la oportunidad de su día. Nadra comenzó a entender lo que estaba sintiendo, y se sentía comprensiva por él.

—Pero además, ¿no te disculpaste ayer con ella? ¿Qué más quieres decirle?

Kovu siguió mirando hacia fuera—. Quiero decirle que no volverá a suceder. Quiero hacer algo más para demostrarlo.

—¿Como qué?

—Bueno —él comenzó—. Vi unas flores afuera ayer, tal vez podría darle una.

Nadra no pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó en Kovu haciendo tal cosa. Sabía de qué flores hablaba, no estaban muy lejos del lado derecho de la Roca del Rey—. Eso suena muy amable de tu parte, Kovu, pero todavía estás castigado, recuérdalo.

—Lo sé —dijo el cachorro.

—Te dejaré hablar con ella por ahora, pero quiero que estés de vuelta antes de que Simba te vea. Lo que él no sepa no le hará daño —dijo con un guiño al final. Inmediatamente, la cabeza de Kovu se levantó de nuevo, sus oídos recuperaron su postura y él acarició su pata delantera—. Gracias mamá —dijo cálidamente. Nadra sonrió y puso su otra pata en su espalda.

—Cualquier cosa por ti.

Con eso, Kovu sonrió a su madre y corrió hacia el sol de nuevo, pasando por la pequeña roca de antes. Recorriendo la rampa de piedra llena de baches y llegando al suelo una vez más, caminó a través de la hierba hacia Kiara y Rafiki, cautelosamente permaneciendo bajo para que él no fuera visto por ellos. Tan pronto como llegó a oído de los dos, se zambulló detrás de una roca y se detuvo cuando oyó a Kiara decir su nombre. Él silenciosamente escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo al anciano chamán.

—Bueno, más que todo sobre Kovu —dijo la princesa—. Zazú se metió en una pelea con Timón y Pumbaa acerca de que él me lastimó ayer.

Rafiki escuchó atentamente—. ¿Y qué dijeron?

La princesa le dirigió una mirada preocupada—. Zazú dijo que Kovu sigue siendo malo y que deberíamos enviarlo de vuelta. Ellos intentaron decirle que Kovu es bueno ahora, pero Zazú no escuchaba. Yo creo que está equivocado.

Kovu sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal. No parecía nada sorprendido de que alguien en las Tierras del Reino pudiera decir cosas semejantes sobre él. Ahora temía que esa palabra pudiera haber llegado a lo que sucedió el día anterior, y ahora los animales de las Tierras del Reino estaban volviendo a pensar que él era sólo otro Forastero. Sus orejas volvieron a caer. _Genial_ , pensó. _Ellos ya piensan que soy un monstruo_.

Rafiki empezó a reír—. Deja que esto te demuestre que no todos son los que parecen, princesa.

Kiara inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Huh? —se dijo a sí misma. El chamán continuó—. Zazú parece ser el más inteligente, y los amigos de tu padre puede verse... bueno, menos listos. Pero parece que el juicio de Zazú ha sido cegado por el prejuicio. Los amigos de tu padre no lo han hecho, y tú tampoco. Es extraño cómo las cosas pueden invertirse en tiempos así, ¿no?

Ella lo miró con preocupación—. Sí, pero ... ¿y si Zazú tiene razón?

—¿Hm?

Kiara se sentó y siguió—. No lo sé, Rafiki. Kovu es mi mejor amigo, pero... ¿y si realmente es un truco? Zazú dijo que todavía tenía el instinto con él. No quiero que el instinto me lastime de nuevo.

Eso era todo lo que Kovu necesitaba oír. Él entendió. Casi al instante, se dio la vuelta y se alejó en la otra dirección, incapaz de escucharlos.

Rafiki puso su mano en su cadera—. Ahora eso suena como algo que tu padre diría.

Él golpeó su cabeza con su bastón, con la suficiente ligereza para que no la hiriese gravemente—. ¡Ay! —exclamó ella—. Sólo estás demostrando lo que dije acerca de las expectativas invertidas—. le reprendió Rafiki con suavidad. Kiara se frotó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero estar segura. Papá tampoco está ayudando mucho. Tengo miedo de que él no confíe más en Kovu. ¿Y si tenía razón antes?

Rafiki sacudió la cabeza—. Oh, princesa Kiara, eres demasiado joven para tener estos problemas. Los mayores son los que deben estar pensando en estas cosas.

Ella miró a Rafiki con confusión—. ¿A qué te refieres?

El babuino continuó—: Tu padre. Siempre está tan ciego por el temor de que te hagan daño, que no se da cuenta de que te está protegiendo. Sí, puede tener problemas para confiar en otros a veces. ¡Pero! De todos los leones en África, _él_ fue el que confió en Kovu lo suficiente como para traerlo aquí y dejar que un Forastero sea tu amigo. ¿No parece que confía en el nuevo cachorro?

—Supongo. Pero ya nos ha castigado, y es embarazoso.

—¿Quieres ser su amigo, verdad?

—Absolutamente —le respondió Kiara—. Pero yo quiero que las cosas salgan bien. Papá dijo que nunca ha hecho un cambio tan grande antes. No desde que el tío abuelo Scar murió.

Rafiki la acarició—. Lo que Kovu hizo fue un accidente. Él aún se está adaptando a su nueva vida aquí. No está acostumbrado a esa bondad, debes entenderlo.

Kiara asintió con la cabeza—. Lo sé...

—No dejes que un pequeño accidente arruine el resto de sus vidas juntos. Los dos tendrán muchos años para ser amigos, sería terrible dejar que algo tan pequeño como esto termine tan pronto.

Kiara sonrió ahora—. Supongo que sería tonto dejar de ser amiga de Kovu por un accidente.

Rafiki le dio una palmadita en la cabeza—. Esta es una buena princesa. ¡Tan pronto como esto termine, ve y muéstrale cómo una futura reina de las Tierras del Reino le da realmente la bienvenida a nuevos huéspedes!

—¡Muy bien, lo haré!

Momentos después, ella escuchó una voz por detrás—. ¿Kiara? —dijo.

La princesa casi saltó de nuevo mientras giraba, sólo para ver a nadie más que a Kovu otra vez. Su primer pensamiento inmediato fue preguntarle qué estaba haciendo fuera de la cueva, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio una gran flor blanca y morada en su boca, sostenida por el tallo. Parecía completamente florecida, los pétalos tenían el patrón más hermoso que habían visto, y su rica y dulce fragancia era espesa. El ex-forastero trató de sonreír con seriedad.

—Hola —dijo él, sonando incierto—. Y-yo Quería darte esto. Realmente lamento haberte herido ayer, Kiara. Nunca lo volveré a hacer.

Kiara no pudo dejar de jadear y se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa después de esto. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo al respecto, Kovu se acercó a ella y le colocó la flor en el lado de su oreja izquierda, donde descansó en el rincón entre la base del oído y su cabeza—. Pensé que te podría gustar esta flor que encontré para ti.

—Kovu... —ella trató de decir. Rafiki sonrió a los dos cachorros—. ¿Ahora dudas del recién llegado, Kiara?

Como respuesta, todo lo que hizo a continuación fue tomar a Kovu y darle un cálido y suave abrazo. Kovu lo devolvió—. ¡Aw, gracias Kovu, gracias, gracias! —ella repitió varias veces más. Kovu no pudo evitar ronronear—. No quiero que te asustes de mí después de... ya sabes.

—No te tengo miedo —rió ella—. ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo!

Kovu miró a Rafiki, donde el chamán le dio una mirada de aprobación—. Tienes el verdadero espíritu de un Pride Lander, Kovu —habló él, arrodillándose para mirar al cachorro frente a frente—. Los Grandes Reyes han elegido sabiamente.

—Gracias Rafiki —respondió Kovu. Sintió que Kiara le daba una ligera caricia—. Zazú definitivamente está equivocado ahora —le dijo ella.

Ellos se abrazaron durante un momento hasta que Rafiki se aclaró la garganta—. Espero, sin embargo, que Simba no los atrape a ustedes dos alborotadores aquí.

* * *

El sol se ponía de nuevo en las Tierras del Reino, proyectando su cálida y dorada luz sobre las hierbas y los árboles que salpicaban la sabana. Con una multitud de aves que se deslizaban sobre ellos, Simba y Nala caminaban lado a lado hacia la Roca del Rey. Detrás de ellos había varias cazadoras, siguiendo a su rey y reina a casa después de otra cacería exitosa. Simba había pasado gran parte de su día patrullando las fronteras, deseando mantener un ojo particularmente cerca de cualquier intruso. Después de lo que pasó con Kovu, Simba estaba seguro de que uno de los Forasteros intentaría algo en este tiempo de nueva tensión entre las dos manadas. Por hoy, al menos, Simba no había sentido ningún rastro de ellos dentro de sus límites, para su alivio. Aunque, se sintió algo preocupado cuando vio humo que se levantaba de los bordes de las Lejanías al otro lado del río esa mañana.

Mientras caminaba, Simba miró a Nala, que estaba arrastrando el cadáver de una gacela muerta con los dientes—. ¿Has visto a los forasteros más temprano hoy, Nala?

La reina respondió con los dientes al descubierto—: No, ¿por qué?. —Simba explicó—: Vi humo subiendo por sus fronteras más temprano. ¿Crees que ocurrió algo anoche?

Nala simplemente negó con la cabeza—. No tengo ni idea. Solo los Grandes Reyes saben lo que Zira ha estado haciendo desde que Kovu vino aquí.

Simba no pudo evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba a Nala hablar tan amortiguada. Ella se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada, Nala.

—No, conozco esa mirada, Simba. ¿Qué ocurre?

Simba apartó la vista un poco—. Nada, es solo que... es un poco gracioso cómo hablas con la comida en tu boca.

—Oh, cállate, Simba —respondió ella burlonamente—. No quieres que te haga llevar esto ahora, ¿verdad?

Eso fue suficiente para que el rey volviera a sus sentidos. Funcionaba cada vez que empezaba a mostrar su lado inmaduro—. Timón y Pumbaa realmente dejaron su marca en ti, Simba.

Ni un minuto después de que ella los mencionara, la reina vio al suricato y al jabalí frente a ella, cerca de la base de la Roca del Rey. Era difícil decirlo desde su distancia, pero los dos parecían frenéticos por algo. Estaban dando vueltas alrededor de las rocas sueltas en el fondo, moviéndolas alrededor y mirando por todas partes del lugar por alguna razón. En el segundo en que sus ojos cayeron sobre Simba y Nala, gritaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —les gritó Nala con expresión confusa. Ellos se esforzaron por reunir una respuesta, pero no se les ocurrió nada. Justo entonces, vieron a Zazú volar por encima de sus cabezas, zambullirse en el aire y aterrizar en el suelo frente a Timón y Pumbaa. Parecía casi tan aterrado como ellos.

—¡No hay ninguna señal de ninguno de ellos en ninguna parte! —exclamó Zazú—. Simplemente no sé dónde más-

Zazú se congeló cuando sintió una sombra caer sobre él. Él tragó y miró hacia arriba, sólo para descubrir que la sombra venía de nadie más que Simba mismo. Zazú trató de mantener su compostura.

—¡Señor! Ah, yo... Eh... maravillosa puesta de sol que tenemos, ¿cierto señor?

Simba le dirigió una mirada severa—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí los tres? ¡Se supone que deben vigilar a Kiara!

—¡La estábamos! —replicó Pumbaa—. ¡Pero ella huyó! ¡No sabemos dónde está!

Los ojos de Simba se abrieron de par en par—. ¡¿Kiara se fue?!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Nala, corriendo ahora al lado del rey y dejando caer el cadáver de la gacela—. ¿Dónde estuvo la última vez? —ella preguntó preocupada. Zazú respondió—: ¡Detrás de la Roca del Rey, tal como le ordenó que se quedara! ¡Se escapó tan silenciosamente! ¡Kovu también se ha perdido!

—¿Buscaron en la cueva? —preguntó Simba.

—¡Él no estaba allí, su madre dijo que sólo se fue! —añadió Timón, explicándole la situación. Nala gruñó—. ¿Estás diciendo que Kiara y Kovu desaparecieron al mismo tiempo?

—Eso parece ser el caso, señora —respondió Zazú. Simba gruñó—. No lo creo, ¿estás seguro de haber buscado en todas partes?

—¡Sí, hemos buscado por todos lados! —dijo el mayordomo—. ¡Lo sentimos, Simba, no fue nuestra culpa! —añadió Pumbaa.

Nala preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Nadra ahora?

Timón respondió—: Aún en la cueva, creo.

Asintiendo, la reina corrió a la rampa de piedra de la Roca del Rey, dirigiéndose hacia el interior. Simba le gritó—: Nala, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Quiero saber dónde los vio Nadra por última vez! ¡Tal vez ella sepa algo! —respondió ella—. ¡Busquenlos por los alrededores! —Con eso, ella corrió hacia adentro, esperando obtener ayuda de Nadra. Simba observó. Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que una de las otras cazadoras se acercara a él, pareciendo perpleja.

—¿Está todo bien, mi rey? —preguntó ella. Simba respondió—: Kiara se ha ido, Nala va a ver si Nadra puede ayudarnos a encontrarla a ella y a Kovu.

Al final de sus días, Simba juraría en la vida por su padre que oyó a la cazadora decir: "¿Qué? ¿Ella se fue _otra vez_?" en voz baja. Ignorando esto por el momento, Simba comenzó a caminar hacia la Roca hacia el interior como Nala instruyó. Pero justo antes de que pudiera, oyó que su reina lo llamaba de nuevo.

—¡Simba! ¡Simba, ven aquí, rápido! —dijo ella, sonando ansiosa. Siendo el león sobreprotector que Simba era, casi torció cada músculo en su cuerpo a la vez que giró alrededor y corrió a la guarida tan rápido como pudo. Algunas de las cazadoras incluso se quedaron sin aliento al ver la forma abrupta en la que entró. Llegó a la entrada y pasó por Nala. Simba, con un millón de posibles escenarios corriendo por su mente justo entonces, esperaba ver a otro Forastero o alguna clase de intruso con el que tendría que pelear o proteger a Kiara de él.

Pero una vez que vio lo que realmente estaba dentro, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había protección necesaria.

Nadra estaba descansando a su lado, con la mirada medio dormida, con Kovu y Kiara acurrucados contra ella. Ambos cachorros estaban profundamente dormidos, respirando suavemente y silenciosamente. Kovu dormía sobre su estómago, mientras que Kiara se había dormido mientras estaba tumbada contra el cuerpo de Nadra sobre su espalda. Cerca de allí, Nala se acercó a Simba—. ¿No es la cosa más preciosa? —murmuró ella. Simba tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, todavía tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Qué ... qué está pasando aquí?

Nadra se rió entre dientes—. Sólo digamos que se necesita más que las órdenes de un rey para mantener estos dos alejados por mucho tiempo.

Simba estaba cada vez más perplejo—. ¿Cómo? Me aseguré de que Kiara fuera vigilada... —murmuró. Nala se acercó a su rey, acariciándolo y miró a Nadra—. Al menos están a salvo. ¿Qué pasó, Nadra? —preguntó ella.

La leona respondió con un bostezo—: Kovu vio a su hija con Rafiki, y quería disculparse por lo de ayer. Así que él le dio a Kiara esta pequeña flor para que la conservara, se quedaron aquí juntos, y hasta hace poco se durmieron.

—¡Oh, eso es adorable! —exclamó Nala, entrando para echar un vistazo a los dos. Ella lamió amorosamente a Kiara—. Gracias por cuidarlos, Nadra.

La leona asintió con la cabeza—. Es un placer, mi reina.

En ese momento, el resto de las cazadoras entraron a la cueva. Nala se dirigió a ellas—. Shhh, trata de no ser demasiado ruidosas, chicas. Los cachorros están durmiendo.

Las leonas cumplieron, entrando lentamente y teniendo cuidado con los animales muertos que habían cogido en el día, preparándolos para ser devorados. Algunas de ellas suspiraron aliviadas, mientras otras silenciosamente vieron con emoción también. Una de ellas susurró—: Bueno, eso no duró mucho. —Dentro de la pequeña multitud de miembros de la manada estaban Timón, Pumbaa y Zazú. Todavía parecían tan nerviosos como antes.

—¡Simba! ¡Amigo, lo siento mucho! —exclamó Timón con culpabilidad—. ¡Debería haber sabido que Zazú dejaría que esto sucediera!

—¡Qué-! ¡¿Yo?! —exclamó Zazú—. ¡Si no fuera por ti, la princesa nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de-!

—Uh, ¿chicos? —Pumbaa interrumpió.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —respondieron ambos al unísono. El jabalí usó su casco derecho para apuntar dentro de la cueva, y una mirada en esa dirección hizo que Timón y Zazú estuvieran en silencio y aturdidos. Después de que los reyes supieran cuántas horas de búsqueda y preocupación por su seguridad, allí estaban los cachorros, durmiendo profundamente sin cuidado en el mundo. Los tres quedaron completamente aturdidos.

—¿Qué... c-cómo? ¿Por qué? —empezó Timón.

—¡¿Cómo en el mundo entraron aquí?! —exclamó Zazú confundido, sonando tanto molesto como aliviado. Nadra respondió—: Oh, ellos sabían que ustedes los estarían buscando, así que se escondieron al fondo detrás de todas esas rocas.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la parte trasera de la cueva, mostrándoles qué quería decir, y luego la bajó mientras terminaba cansadamente—: Fue idea de Kovu. Ustedes tres no lo sospecharon en ningún momento. Ellos tuvieron un agradable tiempo aquí, especialmente sin ti, _Zazú_.

Timón y Pumbaa ni siquiera notaron que sus mandíbulas estaban abiertas en ese momento. Si hubo un momento en que la dignidad de Zazú estaba en su punto más bajo en lo absoluto, era justo cuando Nadra dijo su nombre de la manera que lo hizo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse por la vergüenza. No sólo por perder a Kiara cuando ella era en gran parte su responsabilidad, sino con la forma en que ni siquiera había pensado en buscar en la parte trasera del lugar. Sólo Kiara había sido conocida por recurrir a trucos como ese para evadir a Timón y Pumbaa, y con Kovu a su alrededor, no fue ninguna sorpresa que lo hayan pulido.

—Bueno... Eso fue muy inteligente —admitió Pumbaa—. Son buenos ocultándose.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Simba, sonando algo consternado—. ¿Ambos me desobedecieron? ¡Se suponía que ellos se quedarían quietos hasta mañana!

—Y lo hicieron —rió Nadra entre dientes—. En su mayoría, Kovu sólo quería tener a Kiara cerca, es todo. No se alejaron de mi vista después de eso.

—Pero ellos estaban... Les dije... tú...

Simba no sabía qué decir. Nala entonces le habló—: Oh, no está tan mal, Simba —le tranquilizó—. Están a salvo, y eso es lo que importa, además, son sólo cachorros, no es como si nunca hicimos algo como eso a su edad.

—Supongo —respondió Simba, acercándose y sentándose junto a Nadra. Miró a los niños dormidos, observando cómo Kovu se movía en su lugar. Él frotó suavemente el pelaje de Kiara, sintiendo su respiración constante, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hija tan tranquila en ese momento. Con una respiración profunda, dijo con calma—: Que duermas bien, princesa.

Miró a Kovu y acarició el mechón en su cabeza—. Tú también, chico.

Nadra no pudo evitar reírse. Con el tiempo, Simba simplemente aceptó la situación y la dejó pasar. Esta vez, al menos. Se puso de pie y volvió su atención a las leonas, donde todas estaban listas para compartir la comida duramente ganada para la noche. Mientras lo hacían, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de un familiar par de ojos mirando desde el exterior, de nada menos que de Rafiki. Él sonrió y miró hacia el cielo sin nubes, donde las estrellas comenzaban a brillar contra el oscuro cielo de color púrpura-amarillo. Él se rió entre dientes.

—Kovu nos traerá mucha suerte. Estoy seguro de ello, Mufasa.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Kovu mordisqueó la carne sobrante de la noche anterior, saboreando cada gota de su carne aún fresca que le tocaba la lengua. Una vez más, había dormido a última hora de la tarde, dejando a Kiara ansiosa por pasar el resto del día con él. Esta vez, esperemos, sin incidentes. Ella y Kovu estaban fuera de la cueva de la Roca del Rey, a sólo unos metros de la punta de su cornisa. Él mordió los huesos gruesos intensamente, que hizo sus dientes sentir bien por la sensación del esmalte crujiendo en su boca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kiara estuviera demasiado ansiosa para contenerse mucho más.

―¿Ya casi terminas, Kovu? ―preguntó ella con ansiedad―. Has estado masticando ese hueso por siempre.

―¿Qué? ―replicó Kovu―. Se siente bien para mis dientes.

Kiara rodó sus ojos. Ella estaba caminando en círculos, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera convencer a Kovu de venir a jugar con ella de nuevo―. Vamos, Kovu, ¿por favor? ―preguntó ella. Kovu lamió sus dientes, tratando de sacar un pedazo de hueso perdido entre dos de ellos―. Sólo unos minutos más.

La paciencia de Kiara estaba volviéndose peligrosamente delgada ahora. Ella se esforzaba por considerar una manera de quitarle la atención a Kovu de ese hueso, preferentemente sin molestarlo. Entonces, con una sonrisa tortuosa, Kiara se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer.

―Oh, Kovu ―empezó ella―, conozco un juego que podríamos jugar ahora mismo.

Kovu no prestó mucha atención―. ¿Cuál? ―preguntó él casualmente, finalmente sacando los diminutos trozos de sus dientes ahora. Pero antes de que él lo supiera, Kiara se acercó precipitadamente y agarró el extremo del hueso agrietado con su boca, apartándola del antiguo Forastero. Kovu jadeó un poco―. ¡Oye! ―gritó―. ¡Eso es mio!

―¿Lo quieres? ¡Tendrás que venir a buscarlo ahora! ―molestó Kiara.

―¡Es todo!

Sin dudarlo, Kovu saltó y comenzó a perseguir a Kiara por toda la cornisa de la Roca del Rey, escuchándola reír histéricamente todo el tiempo―. ¿Crees que eres rápida, eh? ―dijo Kovu. Él saltó por todo el lugar, tratando de atrapar a Kiara hasta que por pura suerte, tomó en el borde del hueso con sus mandíbulas. Él y Kiara ahora lo sujetaban con la boca, mirándose fijamente. Kiara sonrió.

―¡Tal vez crea que soy rápida! ―Kiara le dijo a través de los dientes descubiertos―. ¡Mas rápida que tu!

Kovu gruñó, y con eso, los dos cachorros se involucraron en una particularmente tensa batalla de tira y afloja con el hueso. Ambos lo tiraron con todas sus fuerzas, esforzándose por afirmar que era suyo. Kiara ya no estaba ni siquiera ansiosa, sólo se alegraba de que por fin llegó a divertirse con su nuevo amigo ahora. Esta vez, fuera de la cueva también. Kovu tenía que admitirlo, Kiara era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Ella estaba mordiendo el hueso con toda su fuerza. Pero siguió adelante, decidido a no dejarse vencer por una simple princesa. Así que tiró y sacudió el hueso en todas direcciones con toda su fuerza, lo que sacó la cabeza de Kiara adelante con cada tirón. Pronto, Kiara sintió que sus dientes se resbalaban, y el pedazo blanco frente a ella empezaba a agrietarse y astillarse. Kiara sabía que iba a romper, así que a regañadientes, soltó el hueso y dejó que Kovu lo tuviera. Pero debido a lo duro que Kovu había estado tratando de quitárselo, no esperaba que fuera soltado tan de repente. Así que su propia fuerza lo hizo caer hacia atrás e hizo que el hueso volara en la otra dirección. Kovu apenas tuvo tiempo de frotar sus doloridas mejillas antes de oír algo golpear por detrás.

―¡Ow! ¡Hey! ―oyeron una voz gritar. Los dos cachorros miraron y no vieron a nadie más que a Simba, que se frotaba el lado de la cabeza con la pata―. ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

Kiara no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa culpable, una mirada que Simba conocía muy bien; Tanto de su hija como de sí mismo a su edad. _¿No fue un golpe en la cabeza suficiente?_ , pensó para sí mismo.

―Lo siento papá... ―dijo ella insegura―. Kovu y yo estábamos jugando, y accidentalmente yo-

―Está bien ―interrumpió Simba―. Lo entiendo. Solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kiara asintió con la cabeza―. Bien, porque tengo una sorpresa para ustedes dos.

Las orejas de Kovu se levantaron un poco―. ¿Una sorpresa? ―dijo él―. ¿Que sorpresa?

―Bueno ―comenzó Simba―, ya que todavía estás aprendiendo tu camino alrededor de las Tierras del Reino, quiero mostrarte uno de los lugares donde puedes ir si estás de humor para relajarte o divertirte. Si quieres, eso es.

Kovu sonrió y caminó un poco más cerca de Simba―. Claro, ¿dónde está?

―Solo sígueme.

El rey asintió con la cabeza, y pronto comenzó a conducir a Kovu por la pedregosa rampa de la Roca del Rey―. Tú también vendrás, Kiara ―le dijo de nuevo a ella. Obedeciendo a su padre, Kiara simplemente salió corriendo para ponerse al día con los dos, parecía emocionada como podría estar. Pronto llegaron al suelo, y Simba los condujo a través de la hierba hacia el oeste. Kiara y Kovu caminaban uno al lado del otro.

―¿Alguna idea a dónde vamos? ―le preguntó Kovu. Ella se encogió de hombros―. Ni idea.

Mientras salían a la sabana, Kovu todavía no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor y observar las diversas manadas de animales pastando en la hierba a su alrededor. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ver tantos animales diversos y prósperos en un espacio antes; Se sentía casi ajeno a él. Las jirafas comían con gracia desde las puntas de los árboles, los elefantes caminaban a lo largo de sus rebaños y territorios, las cebras se alimentaban sobre el césped y las bandadas de pájaros estaban mirando el suelo de cerca, esperando a ver su próxima comida. Todavía era un lugar para contemplar por un joven recién llegado como Kovu.

Mientras que el cachorro se volvía tan inmenso en la observación de las Tierras del Reino, había perdido la ruta de dónde estaba caminando delante de él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se perdiera, y con un _golpe_ , chocó accidentalmente en el lado de algo peludo―. ¡Agh! ―murmuró mientras retrocedía, frotando el espacio en su cabeza donde se golpeó. Al mirar hacia arriba para investigar, Kovu se levantó y vio que era la pierna delantera de una cebra lo que había golpeado; Una hembra por su aspecto. Ella se dio cuenta.

―¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella con preocupación, levantando el casco y arrodillándose un poco. Kovu acarició su cabeza―. Sí, estoy bien, lo siento ―Respondió él.

―¡No quise hacerte daño, no te vi allí! Lo siento, yo... suelo tener este hábito de ser descuidada con el lugar al que voy.

―En serio, señorita, está bien ―dijo Kovu con convicción―. No estoy herido, tampoco miré a donde iba.

La cebra suspiró―. Bien, me alegra.

Kovu estaba a punto de volver a sus propios asuntos hasta que la cebra lo detuvo de nuevo―. Dime, eres el nuevo cachorro de las Lejanías, ¿no? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad. Kovu miró hacia atrás y respondió―: Uh, sí.

Dando al cachorro una expresión de cierta simpatía, la cebra se arrodilló de nuevo, esta vez bajando para poder acercarse más a su nivel―. Vaya. Oí lo que pasó hace unos días. Quiero decir que siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, chico. Nadie de tu edad tendría que vivir en esas tierras sucias.

―Bueno... gracias ―respondió Kovu, no sonando terriblemente confiado.

―Creo que estarás a salvo aquí. Personalmente, eres un chico lindo.

Kovu no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco―. Heheh... gracias. Uh, escucha, tengo que irme, Simba me está llevando a algún lugar con Kiara.

La cebra se levantó de nuevo―. ¡Oh! No, está bien, adelante, no quise hacerte esperar aquí. ¡Diviértete! ―dijo ella con seriedad.

―¡Gracias señorita! ―dijo Kovu de vuelta cuando empezó a correr. Todavía podía ver a Simba y Kiara por delante, así que sabía que podría alcanzarlos. Pero entonces, cuando empezó a recobrar el ritmo, oyó a la cebra gritarle―: ¡Oh, espera, Kovu! ¡Una cosa más! ¡Dile a Nadra que dije que me alegro de que finalmente tenga a alguien como tú otra vez!

Luego ella se fue corriendo, presumiblemente para unirse al resto de su manada. Kovu no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pero el comentario de la cebra lo desconcertó. _¿Alguien como yo?_ Pensó para sí mismo. _¿Que se supone que significa eso?_

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, Simba, Kiara y Kovu se encontraron con un parche de árboles dispersos, donde arbustos y plantas se alineaban en forma errática. En el centro de ellos estaba lo que parecía un gran estanque de agua, con peces salpicando por debajo. Kovu inspeccionó el espacio alrededor del agua hasta que vio una roca de tamaño considerable, de color rojizo-gris, en la que Nala y Nadra tomaban el sol en la parte superior. Ambas leonas parecían medio dormidas, sólo admirando el pez debajo de ellas mientras casi parecía deslizarse tranquilo y en silencio. Nadra agitaba perezosamente su pata contra la delicada superficie, gustando la sensación del agua fría en sus puntas. Kiara sonrió.

―¡Oh, este es el manantial! ―exclamó ella, asegurándose de que Kovu la oyera―. ¡Creo que te gustará jugar aquí!

Kovu frunció el ceño―. Entonces... ¿vinimos aquí para beber agua?

―¿Eh? No, ¡podemos jugar en él! ―respondió Kiara alegremente―. ¿No sabes que puedes jugar en-

Ella se detuvo en medio de la oración―. Oh, espera... no lo sabes. Lo siento.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo Kovu, caminando hacia la estrecha orilla del manantial―. ¿Ustedes juegan en el agua? ¿Cómo funciona eso? El agua es sólo para beber.

―No siempre ―le respondió Simba―. Ciertamente puedes jugar o divertirte en el agua si sabes lo que quieres hacer. Yo lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando tenía tu edad.

El ex-forastero le dio al rey una mirada extraña―. Él tiene razón, sabes. ―él escuchó una voz decir desde adelante. La reconoció como Nala―. Simba es el mejor nadador que conozco. Solo entra y ve cómo se siente. No te hará daño.

Decidiendo confiar en la reina, Kovu cuidadosamente introdujo su pata derecha en el pequeño lago y probó cómo se sentía a él. Simba se sentó y lo observó, viendo al cachorro sacar su pata rápidamente―. ¡Ah! ¡Está fría! ―exclamó―. ¿Cómo pueden jugar aquí?

―¡Así!

Queriendo alentarlo y excitarlo, Kiara se adelantó y corrió al agua, como a menudo le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre. Se aseguró de acercarse lo suficiente a Kovu para que el agua le salpicara. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y se estremeció, tratando de sacudir algo de su pelaje seco en molestia. Kiara rió―. ¿Bien? ―bromeó ella―. ¿No quieres hacerme pagar por eso?

El primer instinto del cachorro era enfadarse o ponerse a la defensiva en un desafío como el suyo. Era justo lo que sabía. Pero al oír el tono de la voz de la princesa, además de saber que este "desafío" no era serio, algo dentro de él empezó a levantarse. Algo no de miedo o de ira, sino de emoción y regocijo. Para variar, se sentía como si alguien retándolo fuera de puro afecto en lugar de simple malicia. A pesar de todos sus instintos, Kovu sintió que una sonrisa se acurrucaba en su boca, gruñó y se enderezó. Quizás era hora de realmente darle a esta cosa de la "diversión" un intento.

―¡Oh, tú lo pediste, princesa!

Sin decir una palabra, Kovu saltó al agua, desafiando el frío y persiguiendo a su amiga dentro de él. Kiara se rió un poco más, nadando a través de las porciones más profundas del lago para evadirlo ahora. Kovu sonrió con deleite mientras la perseguía, esta vez con una intención totalmente infantil. Desde la orilla, Simba sonrió mientras observaba a los dos cachorros finalmente comenzar a nadar y juguetear juntos. Nunca apartando los ojos de ellos, caminó a lo largo del borde del agua, a través de los arbustos y las plantas y se acercó a Nala y Nadra―. Maravilloso, ¿no es así? ―habló Nadra largamente―. Se ve tan feliz. Gracias por traerlo por mí, Simba.

El rey asintió con la cabeza―. Es un placer, él tiene que aprender su camino de todos modos.

En ese momento, oyeron una llamada de voz detrás de ellos, desde arriba―. ¡Buenos días, señor! ―dijo. Simba giró y miró a sus espaldas, sólo para ver a Zazú volando hacia él. Él asintió―. Buenos días Zazú ―respondió Simba―. ¿Está listo el informe matutino?

―En efecto ―respondió Zazú. Él aterrizó en la roca que Nadra y Nala estaban recostadas, y tomó un momento para coger su aliento del vuelo―. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué están haciendo todos ustedes hoy en el manantial, Simba?

―Oh, no es nada, en realidad. Traje a Kovu aquí para jugar, solo para dejarlo divertirse. Él tiene que empezar a aprender el camino también. Solo estamos aquí para hacerle compañía ―le explicó Simba al mayordomo. Zazú no pudo evitar estrechar los ojos mientras miraba a Kovu y Kiara persiguiéndose en el agua―. Ya veo...

―¿Y cuál es el reporte? ―preguntó Nala, lo que sacó a Zazú de su observación―. ¡Oh, por supuesto, el reporte! Bueno, veamos... las cebras y las gacelas están teniendo otra disputa territorial por el río del norte, que creo que es sobre un debate de suministro de alimentos.

―Como siempre ―suspiró Simba, rodando los ojos.

―También ha habido un reciente enjambre de abejas que están molestando a los elefantes nuevamente, pero aparte de eso, todo parece estar en orden, señor ―terminó Zazú.

―¿Tienes alguna actualización de los Forasteros? preguntó Simba rápidamente―. ¿Han sido vistos en algún lugar recientemente?

―No que yo haya escuchado, Simba. Tampoco se han reportado intrusos, ni siquiera hienas. Aunque últimamente he visto incendios y humo saliendo de sus fronteras.

Simba levantó una ceja―. ¿Incendios? ¿Qué podría significar eso? ―Zazú se encogió de hombros―. No tengo idea. Los rumores creen que podrían estar realizando algún tipo de ritual o ceremonia. Posiblemente involucrando la ausencia del nuevo cachorro. Pero yo no confiaría en rumores.

―¿Tal vez están tratando de fortalecer sus fronteras? ―interrumpió Nala―. Tal vez están tratando de asegurarse de que nadie más pueda escapar como lo hizo Kovu.

―Parece improbable, señora― dijo Zazú, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Conociendo a esos salvajes, estarían mucho más preocupados por invadir las Tierras del Reino que cualquier otra cosa para ayudar a su propia seguridad.

―No necesariamente tiene que involucrar a Kovu ―sugirió Simba―. Puede estar no relacionado. Tal vez las hienas los están molestando de nuevo, y están tratando de mantenerlas fuera. No podemos asumir nada.

―Bueno, sea lo que sea, no suena bien ―le respondió Nadra―. No quiero que vuelvan a acercarse a Kovu. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser una advertencia para algo.

Simba pensó por un momento―. Estoy de acuerdo, Nadra. Independientemente de lo que signifiquen esos incendios, tenemos que estar en guardia. Los Forasteros sólo van a ser más impredecibles ahora, así que no podemos correr riesgos.

―¿Qué estás sugiriendo exactamente, Simba? ―le preguntó Zazú. Simba respondió―: No sabemos con certeza, pero si realmente están fortaleciendo sus fronteras como Nala dijo, debemos mantener un ojo más cercano a las nuestras también, Zazú. Podrían hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar a Kovu, y tenemos que anticiparlo, y hacer todo lo que podamos para protegerlo, a Kiara y a nosotros mismos.

―Estoy con Simba aquí ―dijo Nadra, levantándose ahora―. Yo personalmente los veré si tengo que hacerlo.

―¿Estás segura de que estarías a la altura de eso? ―le preguntó Nala―. He estado en patrullas fronterizas antes, no es fácil ser la primera línea de defensa. ―Nadra asintió.

―Estoy segura, Nala. Siempre que no esté cuidando a Kovu, puedo ver los límites para asegurarse de que nunca vuelva a ver a otro Forastero.

―Muy amable, Nadra ―dijo Zazú con seriedad―. Sólo puedo ver mucho del reino en un momento por mi cuenta. Y el cielo sabe que no puedo luchar contra ningún Forastero que entre.

Nadra no pudo evitar reírse de eso. Simba mostró―. En cualquier caso, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para estar preparados para lo que puedan intentar a continuación ―dijo―. Gracias por ser voluntaria, Nadra.

―El gusto es mio ―respondió ella. Zazú estiró un poco sus alas―. Estaré seguro de mirar los bordes del reino con prontitud, señor. Si veo u oigo hablar de algún sucio Forastero aquí, será el primero en saberlo. Cualquier cosa para mantener a esos salvajes lejos de nosotros, ¿verdad?

―Sí... ―dijo Simba suavemente, parecía incierto como podría ser. Quería hablar, dado su tumulto de sentimientos nuevos y más mezclados con los Forasteros, pero no quería que esta discusión ensombreciera completamente el momento feliz de Kovu en ese momento. Se aclaró la garganta―. Bueno, sí, gracias, Zazú. Vuelve conmigo al atardecer.

―Con gusto, señor ―dijo Zazú, asintiendo y volando hacia el resto de sus deberes reales. Mientras Simba lo miraba irse, Nala le dirigió una mirada divertida―. ¿Simba? ¿estás bien? ―preguntó ella. Él volvió inmediatamente a la realidad―. Qué- ¡oh! Sí, estoy bien, Nala.

―Parecías incómodo. ¿Pasa algo malo? ―preguntó ella preocupada. Simba sacudió la cabeza―. Lo prometo, está bien. Solo estoy... inquieto, es todo. Últimamente ha sido difícil dormir.

Tanto Nala como Nadra le dieron una mirada fuertemente escéptica. Simba sabía que no estaba engañando a ninguna de las dos por un segundo, era cualquier instinto de las leonas de las Tierras del Reino decir cuando algo estaba preocupando a alguien. Nala en especial. De todos modos, decidieron dejarlo ir por ahora y no dejarse preocupar por la razón por la que estaban allí. Los tres siguieron mirando hacia adelante, mirando a Kiara enfrentarse a Kovu en el agua y gruñendo con toda su energía de infancia muy familiar y ardiente. Se prolongó durante unos minutos mientras los cachorros luchaban agudamente el uno contra el otro. Nala sonrió mientras miraba a su rey―. Entonces, ¿cuándo vienen, Simba? ―le preguntó ella. Simba se encogió de hombros―. Ellos deberían haber llegado justo-

―¡SSSSSÍIIIIIIIII CORRE, JABALÍ!

―... ahora.

Ruidosa y abruptamente, Timón y Pumba arrastraron a gran velocidad a través de un arbusto cercano, corrieron sobre otra gran roca y saltaron al aire, golpeando el manantial con fuerza y lanzando una ola considerable que se precipitó en todas direcciones. Kovu y Kiara fueron tomados completamente desprevenidos, y fueron enviados volando a través del agua. Ellos nadaron a la pequeña orilla de la misma. A pesar de la rapidez de la misma, fue una sensación de gozo y emoción para ellos, y ambos cachorros rieron histéricamente una vez que lograron levantarse.

―¡Oh, hey chicos! ―dijo Kiara alegremente―. ¡Háganlo otra vez, otra vez!

Pumba sonrió―. ¿Te gustó eso, eh?

―¡Sí! ―dijo Kovu ahora―. ¡Háganlo de nuevo!

Fue aquí cuando Simba decidió intervenir, sonando vanidoso como podría ser―. Heh, eso no fue nada, Kovu ―rió Simba―. ¿Quieres ver una _verdadera_ ola levantarse? Deja que un viejo profesional te muestre cómo se hace.

El rey se levantó, se estiró un poco y se precipitó hacia un árbol de sabana a su lado. Nala rodó los ojos―. Simba, por favor, no otra vez... ―dijo ella, medio en broma y medio en serio. Simba le guiñó un ojo―. Sólo trato de mostrarle a nuestro huésped lo que su rey puede hacer.

Con eso, Simba desenvainó sus garras y subió hacia el árbol, cuidadosamente escalando sus costados y alcanzando las hojas en la cima en poco tiempo. El peso del león hacía que se doblara ligeramente, lo que alarmó un poco a Timón y Pumba. El suricato tragó saliva―. Uh... ¿Simba? No sé si-

Ignorándolo completamente y preparándose, Simba saltó de la copa de los árboles y voló por el aire frente a él, extendiendo sus cuatro patas hacia fuera tan ancho como pudo en un intento de superar la última ola de Timón y Pumba. Simba no podía dejar de reír; él se sentía como un cachorro de nuevo, reviviendo los días en que Mufasa hacía el mismo truco para él. En el instante en que Simba golpeó el agua, Kovu se estremeció ante el enorme chapoteo que creó. Mucha de ella empapó a Nadra y Nala en la roca donde se encontraban, y los dos cachorros se empujaron contra la ola de su rey mejor de lo que esperaban. Kovu sintió que su cuerpo experimentaba una oleada de energía y adrenalina siendo lanzado tan fuerte contra el agua fría, y por primera vez, la sensación era positiva. Se sentía tan vivo. Riendo y expulsando agua de su garganta al mismo tiempo, él y Kiara pronto aterrizaron en la orilla del manantial de nuevo, esta vez yendo lo suficientemente lejos para ser empujado fuera de sus fronteras. Ninguno de los dos había parecido tan feliz en días.

―¡Eso fue increíble, papá! ―aplaudió Kiara entre respiraciones y tos. Desde detrás de los arbustos, Simba no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho―. Lo intento, princesa.

La presunción de Simba no duró, sin embargo. Bajo él, sintió numerosas y frenéticas burbujas de aire surgiendo, y un gran peso empujaba hacia arriba contra él. Pronto, Pumba emergió con Timón no muy lejos, forzando a Simba en su espalda para ser empujado lejos. Al levantarse por encima de la superficie, el suricato y el jabalí jadearon y lucharon por aire.

―¿Qué rayos fue eso, Simba?! ―protestó Timón―. ¡Aterrizaste justo sobre nosotros!

―Lo siento... ―respondió Simba débilmente. Pumba tosió más agua de sí mismo―. ¡Pensé que me iba a ahogar, Timón!

―Bueno, supongo que ahora estamos a mano, Pumba. ―Él oyó a Kiara decir mientras regresaba y volvía a entrar al agua. Ella lo miró con algo de orgullo. Kovu la siguió mientras regresaba al agua con ella.

―Uh... Lamento haber aterrizado en ustedes ―se disculpó Simba, pero simultáneamente con un sentido del humor―. No miré a donde iba.

―Ehh, Hakuna Matata, Simba ―contestó Timón, secándose mientras estaba de pie en la espalda de Pumba. Kovu alzó una ceja―. ¿Hakuna Ma-qué-ah? ¿Huh? ―se dijo a sí mismo, casi entrecortado pensando en ello. Timón lo miró.

―¡Oh, sí! ¡Pumba, todavía tenemos que decírselo! ―empezó Timón, saltando al agua. Se acercó a Kovu y le puso la mano en el hombro―. He dicho Hakuna Matata, Kovu. Es nuestro lema.

―¡Significa vivir sin preocupaciones! ―añadió Pumba con entusiasmo―.¡Se lo enseñamos a Simba cuando tenía tu edad!

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó el cachorro a su rey. Simba sonrió y cerró los ojos con nostalgia―. Completamente culpable.

―Entonces... ¿de qué se trata? ―preguntó Kovu. Timón sonrió―. Oh, es solo el tipo de cosas que un chico como tú podría usar ahora que estás con nosotros. Significa que puedes tener tu propia vida despreocupada sin preocuparte por nada, te cuidas, y simplemente relajas todo el día si eso quieres.

Los ojos de Kovu se abrieron inocentemente―. ¿De verdad que puedo hacer eso aquí? ―preguntó él, mirando hacia Nala y Nadra ahora. Nala se rió entre dientes―. Bueno, un poco ―le respondió ella―. No es _algo_ tan sencillo, Kovu, pero para un cachorro como tú, él tiene razón. No hay mucho de lo que tengas que preocuparte todavía.

―Y seré yo quien se asegurará de que no te preocupes ―añadió Nadra―. Lo prometo.

El ex-forastero sonrió―. Sin preocuparse... ―se dijo―. ¡Ya lo entiendes, chico! ―respondió Timón alegremente―. Vive tu vida en el presente, como _tú_ quieras hacerlo, y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

―Gracias, Timón ―dijo él―. Eso realmente ayudó.

―Ah, Hakuna Matata, Kovu.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Kiara, todavía en el agua con ellos, aprovechó su oportunidad al escabullirse y lanzarse sobre ellos, salpicando una gran cantidad de agua directamente en la cara de Kovu. Él se ahogó durante un segundo antes de darle a la princesa una mirada pícara―. ¡Oye, no es justo! ―protestó juguetonamente. Kiara se encogió de hombros―. ¿Vas a dejar que me salga con eso, Kovu?

El ex-forastero gruñó―. ¡No sabes con quién estás jugando, princesa!

Él inmediatamente comenzó a perseguirla por el agua una vez más, nadando tras ella con todas sus fuerzas. Simba observó alegremente, y luego tuvo una idea. Ver a su hija nadar con Kovu de la manera en que estaba lo hacía sentirse como si quisiera unirse a ella, por así decirlo. Así que nadó hasta las dos leonas recostadas y miró hacia arriba―. ¡Vamos, entra Nala, no te quedes allí todo el día! ―dijo exuberante―. Dale un buen momento a Kovu, ¿quieres?

La reina sólo sonrió―. Creo que ya he tenido bastante agua salpicada en mí por un día, Simba.

El león frunció el ceño. No sabía lo que era, pero algo sobre tomar el sol siempre hacía que las leonas nunca quisieran hacer nada más por el momento. Nala en especial. Pero entonces, él tuvo una idea traviesa. Asegurándose de permanecer lo más silencioso posible, Simba levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta el borde de la roca, se agarró a los lados superiores de su pareja y la arrastró al agua sin advertencia. Nala gritó, y luego casi gritó una vez que se sintió envuelta por el agua profunda y helada. (Helada para ella, al menos.) Ella se levantó de inmediato hacia el aire de inmediato, y Simba no pudo evitar romperse a reír en un frenesí. La mirada que ella le dio era una para contemplar.

―¡Simba! ―gritó Nala―. ¡Pensé que eras más maduro que eso!

―¡Vamos, Nala. ¡Sólo estoy tratando de divertirme desde que Kovu está aquí! ―respondió su rey entre respiraciones―. ¡Vive un poco! Imagina que somos cachorros de nuevo, hace tanto tiempo que no nadamos juntos―. Luego se llevó el hocico hasta su oreja y susurró burlonamente―: A menos que creas que ya no puedes ganarme más, ¿eh?

Esa fue toda la motivación que Nala necesitaba.

―Nadra... ponte atrás. Déjame mostrarte cómo una reina maneja a su rey.

Ella inmediatamente saltó hacia Simba, haciendo todo lo posible por saltarlo en el agua mientras él la esquivaba continuamente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a disfrutar de la vivacidad inusual de Simba, viéndolo como refrescante comparado a su yo normal y autoritario. Nala pensó que podía aprovecharlo mientras durase―. ¿Qué pasa? ―se burló Simba―. ¿Estás perdiendo tu toque con esto, no es así?

―¡Bueno, no es justo! ―respondió Nala, sonriendo intencionadamente―. ¡Estamos en el agua, es más difícil!

Simba no podía decir si se burlaba de él o no, pero en todo caso, continuó. Los dos casi se sentían como cachorros de nuevo, reviviendo los días perdidos de cuando la vida era más simple, más inocente y más segura para ellos. Kovu fue capturado ligeramente desprevenido por el comportamiento de su rey y reina, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar. Era casi inspirador para él ver a algunos adultos como ellos todavía ser capaz de actuar como cachorros en el corazón, algo que nunca pensó posible de antemano. _¿Así que esto es divertirse?_ , pensó para sí mismo. El asintió. _Me gusta_.

Pero los breves pensamientos del cachorro fueron cortados por una inesperada sacudida por detrás. Sintió un chasquido y luego notó que las patas mojadas se agarraban a él desde los costados. Kovu jadeó de sorpresa. Pero entonces él creció una sensación de emoción cuando oyó la voz de donde esto venía. ―¡Te tengo, Kovu!

―¡Gah! ¡Mamá! ―gritó él. Mientras Kovu no miraba, Nadra se había metido en el agua con los demás, nadó hacia Kovu y se agarró a él de manera graciosa. Ella entonces lo levantó por su cuello con su boca, viéndolo sacudiéndose y contrae sus brazos y piernas alrededor, y entonces lo lanzó suavemente encima de su cabeza―. ¿Divirtiéndote, Kovu? ―le preguntó ella con seriedad. Kovu se echó a reír―. ¡Sí! ¡Gracias por venir, mamá!

Ella asintió―. Un placer. ¿Ahora qué te parece que le mostremos a esa princesa quién es el jefe, eh? Tú y yo podemos hacerlo juntos.

―¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo! ―dijo Kovu maliciosamente, y en señal, Nadra nadó hacia Kiara con Kovu deslizándose hacia abajo y poniéndose sobre su espalda ahora. Siendo una adulta y capaz de estar en el agua, era mucho más fácil para ella alcanzar a la princesa. Kiara no lo esperaba, así que saltó cuando los vio acercarse a ella―. ¡Ahora, Kovu! ―gritó Nadra. Levantándose, Kovu saltó y se precipitó sobre Kiara, creando otro chapoteo y arrastrándola bajo el agua con él. Burbujas volaron por todas partes bajo la superficie. Una vez que volvieron a tomar aire, Kiara golpeó a Kovu, tratando de contener sus risas―. ¡Oye, no es justo!

Kovu simplemente sonrió satisfecho―. Nadie dijo que tenía que haber reglas, princesa.

Kiara sólo gruñó ligeramente y se abalanzó sobre él, y de allí, los dos cachorros continuaron su pelea amistosa en el manantial juntos. Kovu nunca había sentido o experimentado algo como esto antes en su vida. No sólo estaba Kiara finalmente jugando con él un poco como Vitani lo haría, sino que ella lo estaba haciendo sólo por diversión también. No por competición, demostración de fuerza o juicio como antes; Sólo por el bien de un corazón ligero, y nada más. Incluso su propio rey y reina mostraban lo que se había estado perdiendo durante todo este tiempo. Kovu sintió asalto tras asalto de energía, emoción y alegría pasando por su cuerpo. La sensación de agua fría rodeada de hierba húmeda, cielos despejados y nada más que amistosos amigos y familiares fue el sentimiento más grande en el mundo para él.

Por lo que se sentía como una de las primeras veces en su vida, Kovu sabía lo que era la felicidad.


End file.
